Peter Griffin Hears A Cartoon
by JusSonic
Summary: Peter Griffin must keep the town of Cartoonville, that is living on a speck on a flower, safe from his disbelieving neighbors including Seto Kaiba, Yosemite Sam and his men, and the Bowler Hat Guy. Peter x Lois, Jake x Betty, Danny x June, Lilo x Li, etc.
1. Chapter 1: The Speck

Author's note  
All righty, here it is, the parody of the Jim Carrey movie _Horton Hears A Who_. This is going to be yet another keeper.

Jake: And why's that, dawg?

Me: Because, unlike the actual movie, this parody is a sequel to my other parody 'How Danny Phantom Stole Christmas' so you should expect characters from the said story to return in this one.

Jake: Aw man! Does this mean I have to be a big jerk again?!

Me: No, this time you've changed as you are still the mayor and married too. Though you aren't respected.

June: No one said he was going to be.

Peter: Sweet! I am that kickbutt elephant guy! I can't wait!

Me: You won't for long. Danny and June, now friends to the mayor, will return long with some old friends including some new ones. Okay, let's do this, shall we?

**Chapter 1: the Speck**

'JusSonic Presents'

'A JusSonic Production'

As our story begins, it is raining somewhere as some drops hit a wet leaf. The drops made a big drop to the tip until the newly-made puddle fell right off and landed on a chestnut below. The thing bounced off and rolling down the tree it was once on before rolling down the ground towards a nearby dandelion field.

'Casting by Julayla'

The chestnut continues rolling as it goes off the edge and landing on another leaf before falling towards where a crack was made as well as getting bigger. The chestnut kept rolling until it fell into the wider part of the crack itself.

'Art Director Darth Ben Valor'

The chestnut rolls on the ground in the crack going somewhere.

'Editor JusSonic'

Soon the chestnut is about to roll towards a flower that has a speck on it. Now this woulda been just a normal speck but this speck is no regular one. You'd see in a moment.

'Music by John Powell'

The speck unknowingly lies on the flower as the chestnut is heading towards the latter one.

'Executive Producer Julayla'

Soon the chestnut hits the flower and destroyed it causing the speck to fly like mad before the former fell into another crack. Meanwhile the speck seems to be onto a strange journey that would change everything forever.

'Executive Producers Anonymous But Interested and acosta jose ramiro'

'Produced by Wormtail96 and nobodiez'

The speck flew out of the crack in the hole and continues to flew out further into the odd yet dangerous outside world.

'Parodied from _Horton Hears a Who_ by Dr. Seuss'

'Screenplay by Neros Urameshi and No Limit 5'

'Directed by JusSonic & Julayla'

**Peter Griffin Hears A Cartoon**

The speck flew away from where it came from and towards a small town called Quahog. A busy and crazy little town, it usually means nothing unusual often happen. Soon something is going to that involves the speck you all see.  
The speck flew almost close to the river and over the waterfall. The thing continues on its strange journey while going near a house belonging to someone who is working on something. Whoever this someone is is working on a diving board for his pool ready to do some swimming.  
"Come on, come on, you stupid thing." mumbled the figure as he push the diving board down. Once the thing is down all the way, the figure smiles as he takes his clothes off, revealing his swimming suit underneath. He is a fat man with brown hair and glasses. His name is Peter Griffin.  
"Sweet! Time to get some swimming in before my class today." said Peter as he laughs before putting a shower cap, tucking his ears into the thing, "All righty." The man clears his throat and run to the edge of the diving board. Jumping up and down, Peter was thrown high into the air, where he twirled and passed some birds before diving down, "Cowabunga!!"  
Peter splashed right into the pool, losing his shower cap a while later. The man came up for air coughing a bit before laughing. Peter now did a backstroke a bit before diving down and coming back up a big. He then grabs a spray with a hose nearby and use it to splash some water onto himself. Meanwhile, the narrator (Me) begins to speak up.

_"On the 15th of May, in the Quahog of A-New  
In the heat of the day, in the cool of the pool  
He was splashing, enjoying the town's great joys"_

Peter turns the knob on the spray to massage as he continues enjoying himself.

_"When Peter Griffin heard a small voice."_

Sure enough, as Peter gurgle some water and scoop up some more, the speck from before pass by as something, a screaming voice is heard from it. Now normal people wouldn't have heard it, but Peter isn't normal and only he had heard the voice.  
"Huh? What?" asked Peter looking around confused. He wiggled his finger into his ear. Weird. Where is that screaming coming from? The man splashed some water out an ear with a bat while breathing with it. He musta imagined the screaming.  
"Peter! Dad," yelled some voices. Peter turns and sees six kids/teenagers nearby. One of them is an African American fat kid wearing a red shirt, blue shorts, and a white and blue shoes combination. He also has black hair. His name is Cleveland Brown Jr., the son of one of Peter's pals Cleveland Brown.  
The second kid is an Asian with long raven hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink headband, a pink shirt, white skirt, and white boots. Her name is Trixie Tang, the most popular girl in Quahog.  
The third teenager is a seventeen-year-old girl with shoulder length brown hair, a triangular nose, round glasses, and she wore a pink beanie, a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Her name is Meg Griffin, Peter's daughter.  
The fourth kid is a 10 year old boy with brown hair, blue eyes and two buck teeth. He wore a pink hat, a pink T-shirt, blue pants and shoes. His name is Timmy Turner, a boy who has a big crush on Trixie Tang.  
The fifth kid is a fat teenager with blond hair who is holding some clothes. He wears a black-orange baseball cap, a blue short-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. His name is Chris Griffin, Peter's son.  
Finally the last kid is a small big fat baby girl wearing diapers and a pink bow. Her name is Big Fat Baby Girl.  
"Oh hey class! And kids!" said Peter waving to his class and his kids, "Geez, you all early?"  
"Yep, Mr. Griffin." said Trixie giggling at the state of Peter in his pool..  
"All righty, you kids ready for learning and some...other stuff, I forget what it is."  
"Yeah!" said the class while some of them giggled for some reason. Peter is wondering what it is that is so funny.  
"Goo!" said Big Fat Baby Girl happily while drooling a bit.  
"All righty! Well, you're all here so no need for the usual roll call or whatever it is I called it. Give me a moment!" said Peter as he is about to get out of his pool.  
"Uh, dad, dad! Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Meg looking embarrassed a bit while Chris smirks while holding the clothes.  
Peter blinks a bit then looks down and yelps as he realized that his swimsuit has fallen off. He covered himself and exclaimed, "Aw, crap! I wish you kids of mine warn me first before coming over!!"

A while later, Peter managed to changed his clothes in secret before he took his class on another one of their class trips. The man is now wearing a white button up shirt, a black belt, green pants, and brown shoes.  
Peter stop his class and points at something whispering, "All righty, there it is." The man crawl slowly with his class following as he takes them to something: a leaf on a stick hanging from a tree. "Now this here is one of Quahog's most unusual creatures: the leaf bug. It is said that it disguises itself as a leaf to keep itself safe from predator, sometimes the local exterminators."  
Peter eagerly touched the leaf bug but it wouldn't move. He blinks a bit and tried again, still it wouldn't move. The man kept touching the leaf bug then loses it as he climbs up the tree and pulls at it.  
"Why won't it move?!" yelled Peter madly trying to get the leaf bug to move.  
"Uh, dad. I think that's only a leaf." said Chris embarrassed by his dad's behavior, as usual.  
"Come on, don't be a shy little freak. I know what you are. You're..." Of course Peter was interrupted as the leaf soon fell from the tree causing the man to fall off and onto the ground on his people. As the thing popped out while flying away, the teacher then said embarrassedly, "...not a leaf bug."  
"Well dad, at least you try, I think." said Meg trying to cheer her own father up a bit.  
"Well, what do you know? I guess I was mistaken." Peter said embarrassedly as he got up. The kids look surprised as he said, "No leaf bugs around here, nope." The kids soon chuckled for some reason once more. "Even a pro..."  
Just then Peter look around as he finally saw why his kids and the class were chuckling: a bunch of leaf bugs are in the area and what do you know, some of them are on the man himself.  
"AHHHH! Get them off, they're on me, they're on me!" screamed Peter as he hopped around trying to shoo the things off. He tumbled and rolled a bit then yelped in alarm: he accidentally swallowed one of the bugs. The man got up and hits his head with a tree branch trying to recover while pointing to his mouth, "Crud! I think I ate one! Class, help me, will ya, take it out!!"  
The class yelped as they back away, all but Cleveland Brown Jr. anyway. Chuckling nervously, the boy said, "Uh, sure. No problem, Mr. Griffin."  
The girls giggled as the boy reach inside Peter's mouth, trying to get the bug out. The others but BFB Girl help out while their teacher/dad groan a bit. Soon the man twirl a bit like mad as the class lets go. But just then Chris and Meg let go as they heard something, something not good.  
"Uh oh. I hear something big and nasty coming." said Chris in concern.  
"Hoo boy. I hear it too." said Meg in concern as Big Fat Baby Girl giggled while chasing Peter who is twirling the others like mad.

Meanwhile, someone came storming through town, someone important and not the right guy you wanna get in the way of.

_"Then, humping a humph, was a sour Duelist, it's true."_

We now see who the man is who grunts at anyone who gasp when he approach. He was a man about nineteen-years-old with brown hair, blue eyes, a purple overcoat, a black shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. His name is Seto Kaiba, the vice Mayor in charge of Quahog. And trust me folks, you don't want to get in this guy's way, no matter how brave you are.  
"Hmph!" snapped Kaiba as he continues while some citizens and kids hide in their homes shaken scared.

_"The type who's convinced he knows better than you."_

Birds flew away while deer hid far away. They have seen Kaiba when he's mad and they don't wanna be around when he does.

_"A self-proclaim vice Mayor of the Quahog of A-New."_

Kaiba looks around and sees what Peter and his class is doing and make an "Hmph!" once more. The man never likes Peter or whatever it is he does. The Duelist sees him as a bad example for the kids and would love nothing to see the man kicked out of town forever.  
As he watched on, a little boy peeks around the man looking excited. He was long spiky black-haired boy wearing a red shirt with a light blue bandana around his neck. He was none other than Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother. Unlike his big brother, he doesn't mind Peter at all and would love to play with him and his class. Too bad Kaiba won't let him though.  
"Seto, how come I can't play with the other kids or that 'big fat stupid guy' as you described him?" Mokuba asked his brother hopefully.  
"How many times do I have to tell ya? Quahog is no place for a kid to go about alone!" snapped Kaiba at his brother in annoyance. Plus, the man is overprotective of his little brother and doesn't want him to get hurt.  
As Kaiba and Mokuba watch on, Peter finally tossing the laughing Timmy, Timmy, and Cleveland Brown Jr. onto some leaves while the man himself crash landed on the ground. Finally, he got the bug out of his mouth and sighs in relief. Big Fat Baby Girl meanwhile look at the bug as it spring back to life...and ate the thing!  
"Eeew, that's gross," gagged Timmy as some of the kids laugh. Meanwhile two more adults join the frowning Kaiba on the scene.  
"Well, for a big fat stupid guy as you called him, that Peter is really essentric." said Donna Brown, Cleveland Brown's new wife and Jr.'s new mother with a smile.  
"Yeah, and the kids, even Trixie, are learning so much from him despite him being a non-popular guy." said Mrs. Tang, Trixie's mom, with a smile.  
"Oh right. If you don't mind them learning to be a big fat stupid imbecile." scowled Kaiba as he rolls his eyes in disgust before patting his little brother on the head smiling. "That's why my little brother Mokuba here is home schooled."

_"So while Kaiba stood there, sneering sneer."_

The class and Peter's kids check on their teacher who recover from the experience as Chris said, "You okay, dad?"  
"Aw, darn! One of the best times I ever had!" said Cleveland Brown Jr. excited. "My dad would never do something like that. So what's next?"  
Before Peter could say anything, a familiar speck came by suddenly.

_"Once again, the speck floated right by Peter's ear."_

"Help!" screamed a little voice from the voice. This time, Peter heard it and then noticed the speck. It can't be...yet the cry is coming from in there!

_"Then he heard it again, just a very faint yelp  
As if some tiny person were calling for help."_

Although no one else seen to have heard it, the man does as one of those thought bubbles appear, it shows someone screaming in alarm. This thought seems to amaze Peter a bit.

_"And you know what he thought?  
Why he thought that there was someone on top of that small speck of dust."_

Peter watch as Big Fat Baby Girl spots the speck coming to her.

_"Or even a family, it just might, it just might be so  
A family with children, just starting to glow."_

This time in Peter's thought bubble, he can imagine people with lots of kids...in lots and lots of trouble!!  
"Oh no, I wanna live!" cried one of the kids in the thought bubble. Peter gasp in alarm as his bubble disappear. If someone was crying for help, then whoever is living on that speck is in big/little trouble. The man gotta do something and fast.  
"Uh, uh, listen, I gotta go. Big Fat Baby Girl, you're in charge, okay?" said Peter quickly as he runs after the speck.  
"Hey, dad! Where are you going?" asked Chris in alarm as he and Meg follow their dad. Peter musta saw something that concerns him for some reason.  
"Yeah, wait for us!" added Meg as she and Chris follow their dad. Cleveland Brown Jr., Timmy, and Trixie look confused wondering what's that all about. They turn to Big Fat Baby Girl who smiles as she shows a bug that is on her tongue from her mouth. It came to life again and flies away, freaking the kiddies out.

Peter gave chasing the speck yelling, "Hey come back, little thing, come back!" The man gotta saved that speck and quickly.  
Peter jumped after it dodging the surprised mothers and Mokuba and the annoyed Kaiba causing the man to fall into a river nearby. Getting up, he yelps as the speck is going into the water. In a panic and fearing for those who may live on that speck, Peter grabs a straw and drank some of the water.  
Now it looks impossible, but then again when is anything possible in Quahog, but somehow Peter has drank enough for the speck to go through the now empty river safely. The man groans a bit then recovered to go after the speck again.  
Peter managed to grab it and breathed a sigh of relief. That was too close. Except for the amazed man, he was too close as his breath sent the speck flying away. Peter screams as he chases after the speck while his own kids chased him.  
"Dad, come on! Stop messing around!" yelled Chris in concern.  
"Geez, what is it about that speck that got dad so freaked out?" asked Meg puzzled. What she and Chris doesn't know that the speck will change everything in Quahog forever.

Author's note  
Nice opening, eh?

Peter: Yep since this is my first time in some G rated stuff.

Jake: Yo, when are I and Betty going to show?

Me: Don't worry, you two will appear very soon enough. Anyway, that's it for now. The next chapter should be coming soon hopefully. Until then, read, review, and suggest!


	2. Chapter 2: Return to Cartoonville

Author's note  
Hey, I'm back to work on this parody. Good job with the reviews/suggestions, everyone. Time to answer the reviews.

Nausicaa of the Spirits: Both Vlad and Bowler Hat Guy were wannabe bad guys (at first) but changed later on in the films they were in. You'd see as the parody goes on.

Cmara: Maybe, we'd see.

Essteka: (sheepishly) Well, Essteka, that was an error on my part. I meant to say 'Peter x Lois'. I managed to fix it. Sorry about that.

Wormtail96: Funny you should make the obvious suggestions because Dash, Yin, Yang, Yuck, and Carl did appear in 'How Danny Phantom Stole Christmas' which this story is a sequel to (in this timeline) anyway so they may be able to appear. As for Jojo and Vlad though, maybe, we'd see.

Oh, BTW folks, Brian will be Morton (the mouse) in this parody so keep an eye out for him as well.

Time to head back to Cartoonville, folks.

**Chapter 2: Return to Cartoonville**

In another part of Quahog, a bunch of people, creatures, etc. are having fun looking excited. They are Yosemite Sam and his men, the biggest trouble makers and bullies in Quahog. You don't wanna mess with them no matter what. Right now though, they are shouting to the Tasmanian Devil who is stuffing food in his mouth.  
"One more, one more, one more," The gang cheered to Taz excitedly as the monster is stuffing a ham inside his mouth which is filled with a lot of food already. Unfortunately, the moment he does though, a sandwich came out of his nose making the others laugh madly.  
Meanwhile two cowboys named Nasty Canasta and Cottontail Smith are on a rooftrop on patrol nearby as Cottontail is using the binoculars to look around. He then spotted three figures coming.  
"Hey! I think someone's coming." said Cottontail puzzled.  
"Gimme those!" barked Nasty as he grabs the binoculars, choking his comrade, (the binoculars are on a string around the cowboy's neck). Sure enough, as Nasty took a quick look, he now sees who is coming: Peter and his kids following a speck of all things!  
"Hey get back here, speck!" said Peter chasing the speck as he and the kids are heading straight towards Yosemite Sam and his goons' area.  
"One fat idiot and two kids coming right at us! Sound the alarm!"  
Cottontail quickly grabs the tail of Sylvester the Cat nearby and pulls it hard making the cat to screech like mad. The others heard it but were too late to react as Peter ended up shoving Sam and his men out of the way.  
"My bad! Sorry, sorry!" said Peter quickly as he shoved each man aside. The fat man yelps as he breaks something, "Oh geez. Uh, I'd clean this up later, guys!"  
"Ooooh, that stupid Griffin! Get the ammo!" yelled Yosemite Sam angrily as his men eagerly get a bunch of bananas out and loads it into a strange machine gun. When the thing is loaded, the men then open fire on the Griffins who yelp while dodging the bananas.  
"Ha ha! I love it when bananas go a-blewy!" said Peter in a bad imitation of Donald's admiral boss.  
"Hey watch it, guys! I just ate!" whined Chris as he dodges a banana coming at him.  
Seeing how their gun isn't working, Yosemite and his men pull out the big gun: a huge catapult that is loaded with bananas ready to be used.  
"Banana in the hole!" yelled Marvin the Martian as the minions launch the bananas into the air. The bananas are falling right down at Peter, Chris, and Meg!  
"Come on, we're all people, things, whatever!" yelped Peter as he sees what is coming. He can't get hit, not now!  
"Out of the way!!" yelled Meg in alarm as the three jump away from the bananas that exploded, sending bananas and peels everywhere.  
"I feel a diplomatic process that is beginning to break down."  
"Dad, why must you always get those guys mad?" asked Chris frowning at his dad as the man steps on the banana peels causing him to slip a bit before he stops.  
"Come on! Give me one example of when I did!" snapped Peter, his voice back to normal.

**Cutaway Gag**

Yosemite Sam and his gang were playing games and such at their hideout laughing and having fun. At least, they did but a car came flying crashing through the wall of the place making a big mess. As Sam and his goons recovered, they glared angrily at the one who crash into their hideout: Peter who is backing out of the place in a flying car (and yes, I mean it).  
"Gee, this is the last time I brought a car from that Robin Williams guy," mumbled Peter as he looks up to the glaring bullies, "Eh, sorry about that!"

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Hey, I said I was sorry, okay?" Peter snapped as he turns and sees that the three are near the speck. "There you are!"  
The man jumps for the speck but miss causing Peter to fell as the thing continues flying away. Peter and his kids continue chasing the speck as they pass the class who were looking at their teacher funny.  
"Hey kids. Bye, kids!" said Peter quickly as he passed by making the class chuckled. The man turn and gave a gasp: the speck is about to head to the river again! He got to think fast so he grab the next item he could get: a clover.  
Peter then jumps into the river quickly with the clover over the water itself. And just like that, the speck landed safely on the clover.  
"Wow..." said Peter as he came up for air a while later. Chris and Meg appear and help their dad out of the water making the man sigh a bit.  
"Dad, you're alright?" Meg asked her father in concern.  
"Don't worry about me, this speck is safe, or what's on it. Come on, I know you say something, I heard ya. Where are ya?"  
Of course some of the pieces of the clover got on Peter's eyes making him yelp as he cleans them. Just then, a voice spoke up, "Peter?"  
The man and his kids look as they see two figures nearby: one of them is a a red haired woman wearing green earrings, a blue button up blouse, tan pants, and red shoes. Her name is Lois Griffin, Peter's wife.  
The second figure is a football-shaped headed baby wearing a yellow shirt, red overalls, and gray shoes. What's odd about him, besides his head, is that the boy has wings on his back! His name is Stewie Griffin, Peter's boy bird son.  
"Hey Lois! Thought you were at your dad's." said Peter holding the clover while smiling to his wife.  
"Aw, dad has to cancel. What are you doing?" asked Lois puzzled to her husband.  
"Acting like a stupid noob for one thing." said Stewie with a grin.  
"Oh come on, Stewie. Give dad some respect. After all, he's the one who hatched you when he was sitting on that egg, remember?" Meg pointed out with a nod.

**Cutaway Gag**

Peter is seen sitting on an egg in a tree while reading a book. Lois, Meg, and Chris came by and look concerned and puzzled at what he's doing.  
"Hey, dad. You have been sitting on that thing for 5 days." Chris said to Peter in concern.  
"Peter, shouldn't you come home or something?" asked Lois in agreement worried about what would happen should Peter keep on doing what he's doing.  
"Hey, hey. I promised some bird that I would sit on this egg for her while she's away and I'm keeping my word, okay?" Peter snapped as he looked up from his book.  
"Dad, is it obvious to you that the bird is using you just so she can goof off while you do all her work?" Meg asked with a frown.  
"Hey, what kind of idiot do you take me for anyway?"

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Actually the rest of the details are kinda fuzzy but you get the idea." Peter said with a chuckle.  
"Idea? Look at my head, blast you! And my back," Stewie snapped pointing to the wings on his back. "I swear, I look like St. Peter at a Michigan game!"  
"Well, what do we have here?" The Griffin soon turns and sees Kaiba, Mokuba, and a cyborg nearby. The cyborg is mostly a robot with flesh organs inside him, and wore not only lightsabers, but a huge cape to cover most of his body. His name is General Grievous, Kaiba's bodyguard.  
"Hi Grievie! What brings you here?" asked Peter waving to the cyborg.  
"Don't call me Grievie!" Grievous snapped angrily at the fat boy.  
"Hmph!" snapped Kaiba as he glares at the family. Then he frowns as the vice Mayor sees that Peter is paying attention to the clover he is holding and not on Kaiba making the man yelled, "Peter!"  
"Huh, what?" yelped Peter in alarm as he backs away a bit, "Oh Kaiba! Nice to see ya. Didn't see ya there. You see, this speck was crying out for help and..."  
"Call out for help? That speck?"  
"Well, not that speck, that would be crazy. Is that what you thought? Ha ha ha ha! No, no, not the speck. Get real! Ha ha ha! No, it's the tiny person on the speck that needs my help!"  
What Peter said concerns Lois and annoys Stewie. Kaiba, on the other hand, just chuckles meanly as he said, "Oh please. Little people living on a speck? That is absurd!"  
"Well there are allot of strange things on this world," Meg begins to explain, "For example, Timmy was rumored to have a pair of fairy godparents, Sari is actually a cyborg like robot who is a friend with a bunch of giant alien robots that can transform into various vehicles. Jimmy is a ten year old boy who is really smarter than you. Chowder, Timon, Pumbaa are talking animals, Avatar Aang and his friends can control or bend the elements, and over there is the robot bender and alien cyborg, Grievous, and my new friend Zak Saturday (from an upcoming cartoon on Cartoon Network) is part of a family who studies Cryptids creatures. So there are many strange things on this world that seem too weird to be real, but are in fact real."  
"First of all, just because one thing is real, doesn't not mean another thing is real." snapped Kaiba in annoyance at Meg trying to contradict him.  
"Sorry for agreeing with Seto, but he does make a good argument. Second the idea of microscopic life form with human intelligent is highly unlikely. And since Peter said there's really is is more proof to be skeptical, considering his knowledge for his lack of grey matter." Grievous begins to say nodding.  
"Huh?" asked Chris confused.  
"He is as Raph would say a few ribs short of a bar-ba-que."  
"Uh could you explain that more clearly?"  
"YOUR DAD IS A MORON!" snapped Grievous getting annoyed by Chris's stupidity.  
"What does moron mean?" Chris asked even more confused.  
Grievous sighs in annoyance as he added, "And it appeared he has passed the stupid gene onto you."  
"Luckily for me and Meg, we got exempted. I was hatched from an egg." said Stewie proudly.  
"Anyway, maybe they aren't small, maybe we're just big." said Peter thoughtfully returning to the subject of the speck.  
"Peter." said Kaiba getting annoyed by Peter's claim.  
"I mean if you think about it, maybe someone out there is looking down on our world right now and to them, we're the speck." As Peter explains, Mokuba, the only one interested, listen in, "And some person would come by and say, 'Look, pal! There's no people that small!' The first guy would say, 'Are you calling me a big liar?' The other guy would say, 'Well, if the shoe fits, moron!' Then there's this big fight with fists and such. The first guy would grab a brick. Uh, parents with kids may want to cover the young ones' ears for this."  
"Oh Peter." said Lois in embarrassment as Peter got a hat out and puts it on, pretending to be the big guy.  
"Okay! Prepare for some but kicking, big boy!"  
"Peter, stop that!" snapped Kaiba angrily, having enough of Peter's new stupidity.  
"Aww, I was coming to the best part." protested Peter in annoyance.  
"Let me explain this more clearly. There is nothing on that stupid speck!"  
"But...I did hear something..."  
"Well, dad may have a point. Sure he is a moron who a big imagination and can go a bit crazy but he isn't always a liar." said Chris with a shrug.  
"Oh, you heard it, did ya?" asked Kaiba sarcastically ignoring what Chris is saying. "Oh, geez," Then he snapped in annoyance, "How come I didn't hear anything, fat boy?"  
As Mokuba sees another clover and picks it up, Stewie explains, "Simple, because we Griffins, even though I was half a part, have better hearing than you and your fools. You Kaiba are the biggest jerk with no great hearing whatsoever."  
"Shut that kid up before I stab my lightsaber into him!" snapped Grievous in annoyance.  
"Look, Peter, if you can't see, hear, or feel," Kaiba then push Peter as he continued, "something, it doesn't not exist!"  
"What about imaginary friends?" asked Meg in concern.  
"Well, believing in the tiny versions is something we don't do," Kaiba noticed his brother sniffing the clover he is holding before taking it away, "or tolerate here in Quahog, no matter how crazy it gets!"  
"Come on, give Peter a break. At least he acts like a kid sometimes." Lois said defending the man she married for years now.  
"Well I guess if I really tried, I could find something who believed in..." Peter said not willing to give up. Before he could finish, the Duelist angrily interrupts.  
"No! You will not do that!" snapped Kaiba in annoyance. "I demand that you and your family keep this to yourselves and not say this lie to anyone, even the kids! It's bad enough I have to let you live in Quahog and let you continue your dumb antics! I am not about to allow you to mess the minds of the young ones any more than you did already by adding this nonsense!!"  
"Oh, come on, cool down. You're going to spend all your fortune in tranquilizers and therapy if you don't." Peter tells Seto.  
"What do you know? You know how I made my fortune, Lard Ball?"  
"Uh...you put coal in your butt, wait a week and you get out a diamond?" Peter asked dumbly.  
"That worked for a while but..." Seto pales, realizing he revealed too much. "I mean...shut up, Imbecile!"  
"Oh right! Good one, dad!" said Chris high fiving his dad a bit as Kaiba begins to leave before turning back to Peter.  
"We got standards here in Quahog, despite the obvious. If you want to stay here in town, you better follow the rules if you know what's good for ya!" Kaiba smirks meanly as he bit into the clover Mokuba was holding before. "Well, have a nice day. Mokuba, Grievous, we're leaving!"  
Kaiba stomps into the water splashing it on purpose in hopes to splash Peter who managed to save the clover in time by covering it.  
"Oh right. I'd make sure to listen in, yeah. Appreciate your input." said Peter sighing a bit. He can't believe that no one but him has heard the voice yet.  
Meg say, "He's as strict as the FCC."  
Peter comments, "Oh, yeah. I know ALL ABOUT the FCC. Too bad I can't do the song in a G-rated fan fiction." The man goes back to trying to listen in to the speck.  
"Now what are you doing?" asked Stewie in annoyance to his father while flying in closely.  
"Trying to listen in, so far nothing. Don't get it. I know I heard something on this speck. It was plain as the nose on my face." Peter paused a bit as he tried to figure out why the person on the speck, at least he thinks someone was on the speck, didn't respond. Then he grins while saying, "Of course, duh!"  
"What? What is it, dad?" asked Meg puzzled.  
"I am so stupid! Whoever screamed didn't hear me...because his or her ears are tiny! I gotta speak up!"  
"Oh great! Cover your ears, kids!" yelped Lois as Peter breath in some ears. The Griffins cover their ears quickly and just in time.  
"HELLOOOOO!!" yelled Peter at the speck.

Peter's scream of 'HELLOOOOO' begins to go right through the speck for a while.

_"Now some people out there, I think I know who,  
May find they agree with that sour Duelist, too"_

The echo continues as it goes through the speck and, surprisingly, to another world. There is really a world on the speck itself, there really is, as well as a town and people!

_"There can't really be people, as small as the mice  
Well there can and there are, because Peter was right"_

Sure enough, it turns out that Peter was indeed right as we find ourselves in a familiar place that was seen in past Dr. Seuss parodies. The echo goes to a place and traveled through the drain pipe up. Soon it got to the top of a hall pipe and broke off there.  
"HELLOOO!" yelled Peter's voice through the pipe, though no one seems to be listening.  
Our focus meanwhile is on the familiar city as the people there go through their everyday activities of having fun and doing whatever.

_"That single hello, traveled all the way down  
To the speck, through the clouds 'til it found a small town  
The City of Cartoonville, for there lived the Cartoons  
Feeling happy and safe, knowing only good news  
Unaware that their world was a speck on a clover  
Unaware that the sweet life they make might be over  
The mayor of Cartoonville, a former jerk of a man named Jake Long  
Was now devoted and fair, and has his head in the clouds above."_

At a house, a man came out of his place holding hot chocolate milk 7in a mug as a paper landed on the ground. He is a well-built man that had black hair (which had a green rim), black beady eyes, and he wore a red zip-up sweatshirt (which had hints of yellow on it), blue pants, blue and gray shoes, and white socks. He is Jake Long, A.K.A. the American Dragon and the mayor of Cartoonville.  
Now for those who don't know Jake's history, he was once a big jerk who often used the town's money to impress his then crush Juniper Lee. His ways end up droving a halfa named Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom to almost destroy Christmas two times, the first time back when Jake was a kid that drove Danny to leave Cartoonville in exile, the second time right after he drove Danny to destroy the Cartoons' Cartoonbilation. The mayor propose to June which made things worst.  
Eventually, right after Danny has found the joys of Christmas and reform, Jake finally realized what a jerk he was to everyone and that he was abusing his mayor duties. He apologized and changed his ways, even to the point of getting himself a new girlfriend, later wife. Too bad that cost him major respect which the Asian is doing his best to rebuild since that Christmas that time ago.  
"Hmmm." said Jake as he bent down to get his newspaper causing him to spill his chocolate milk in the progress. Upon getting up, the Asian looks at his paper while trying to drink his drink...only to find out that it's gone.  
"Oh man, even my chocolate milk doesn't respect me." said Jake with a sigh. Then he shrugs as the mayor goes back inside. In the kitchen are two figures sitting at the table. One fo them is a woman with red hair in a pony tail, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a yellow sweater with a white shirt underneath, a green skirt, white socks, and black shoes. Her name is Betty Barrett, who replaced June in Jake's heart after the Te Xuan Ze had decided to be with her true love Danny. The woman is also Jake's wife.  
The second figure is writing something on pad. He is a man with a green ski cap, an orange shirt and over it was a blue shirt with yellow stripes on the elbows and chest, brown trousers, and blue and white shoes. His name is Spud, Jake's best friend and assistant who stick by him even after what happen on that Christmas a while ago.  
"Yo, Betty. Hey Spud." said Jake as he sat down in his seat, scooting up to Betty causing her to smile at her husband who smile back.  
"Hey boss. I'm ready to log in your usual morning activities." said Spud as he continues writing with a nod. The assistant's job is to write down what Jake does in hopes to make a good example later today as well as with his own kids.

_"The mayor and his wife, they had children to spare  
Ninety six daughters, some here and some there  
Ninety six daughters to love, ninety six daughters to teach  
But the mayor only had a few seconds for each."_

Spud got out the timer that will time how much seconds Jake will have with his kids every day. The first daughter, a girl named Lucca, appear to her father as she shows a paper.  
"Hey daddy! Look, I got better on my Cartoonstory Test!" said Lucca proudly as she shows the said paper to Jake.  
"Oh yeah! That's my girl! Awesome!" laughed Spud as he highs the girl.  
"Hey, Spud. That's my daughter, okay? Next two girls!" said Jake quickly as Lucca's time is up as two daughters named Dee Dee and Lee Lee appear combing their hair with hairbrushes and looking annoyed at one another.  
"Daddy, Lee Lee is using my hairbrush!" Dee Dee snapped pointing an accused finger at her sister.  
"No, Dee Dee is using my hairbrush!" protested Lee Lee angrily pointing right back at Dee Dee.  
"Girls, look! Uncle Danny and Aunt June are performing tricks!" Jake gasped point gto somewhere. The girls look away, long enough for Jake to secretly switch the brushes in the girls' hands. When Dee Dee and Lee Lee noticed that they are holding their normal colored brushes again, they assumed that the whole thing was a misunderstanding and they hug each other happily.  
"There, one big misunderstanding solved!" said Jake grinning happily as the girls' time are up now. Danny and June aren't really related to Jake, but since they became Jake's pals right after his change, he made them relatives, so to speak. Now it's Frances's (from _Sonic X_) turn.  
"Daddy, can I have a cell phone, please?" Frances begged cutely. "Everyone else in my class had one and I don't!"  
"Oh come on, Frances. Everyone else couldn't..." Jake was interrupted as a frowning Frances shows a picture of her class. The mayor looks surprised as everyone in the photo have a cell phone...all but Frances. "Oh, I guess they do. Well, I'd think about it." Once Frances' time is up and she left, the mayor whisper to Spud, "Spud, make a note. Get Frances a cell phone ASAP."  
"Note done." said Spud writing down the note to get Frances a cell phone ASAP.  
"Dad, look, dad, look!" said two girls named Sherri and Terri happily as they play jump rope. Jake grins as he turns into his American Dragon self and hop through the rope happily. The mayor, turning back to normal, now see a pink dragon named Cassie (from _Dragon Tales_) sitting in a chair showing her tooth happily.  
"Toof, daddy." said Cassie giggling. Jake laughs as she picks her little baby girl up. Sure, Cassie is a dragon but the mayor is a halfa dragon so it works.  
"It's a T-H, Cassie." Betty said with a smile while drinking her usual drink.  
"Tooth, right." said Spud as he puts the info in the pad.  
Once Jake is done with Cassie, he put his daughter in the air, holding her while 'flying' her back to her seat. Another chair appears, meaning whoever's in that is next.

_"In Cartoonville tradition, unlike yours or mine  
The mayor's oldest is the next in the mayorial line  
And who was the oldest, lean to stand tall?"_

The chair turned around as we see a boy sitting in there sighing and looking depressed. He is a well-built fifteen-year-old boy with piercing blue eyes and blond hair that seemed to be standing up. He wore a black t-shirt underneath a white jacket, green pants with white at the bottom of his legs, and gray, black, and red sneakers.

_"It was Roxas, his son, the tallest one of all."_

"Hey, Roxas, boy, what's shaking, dawg?" Jake asked hoping to get a good impression with his son. "What's happening, what's the word?"  
Roxas's parents and Spud watch hoping for a reaction from the boy, but he just sighs while listening to his father talking like himself as usual.

_"Now to you or to me, it's abunently clear  
That Roxas did not want his father's career  
But the mayor pressed forward, completely deluted"_

Jake, in hopes to get his son psyched up to be mayor someday, pretend to march with Spud a bit. The two laugh as the father kiss Cassie on head happily.

_"And Roxas just sat there in silence and bruted"_

Eventually, Roxas have enough as he got up from his chair and left just as the bell rang, ending his time. This surprised and concerned Jake who was hoping to finally make some progress with his silent son.  
"Yo Roxas! Wait!" yelled Jake as he got up, his chair nearly knocking him down. The mayor recover and run after Roxas with Spud following while writing in his pad some more.  
"Hey, how come Roxas get more time?" demanded Steff (from _Freakazoid_) in annoyance as she watches Jake and Spud following Roxas.  
"No fair!" cried the other girls upset.

In the hallway, Roxas continue walking away but he didn't get far as Jake and Spud catch up to him.  
"Hey, Roxas. Come on, talk to me. I don't know why you never do." said Jake in concern.

_"And why didn't he speak? Well, I think the lad  
Was afraid if he did, He'd let down his dad"_

"Well, if this is about those stories of your dad being a big whacked up during his early days and so, I'm sure he didn't mean to. I mean, he's just himself and all." Spud said trying to help his boss while writing some more in his pad.  
"Okay, enough, Spud. No more writing." Jake insisted forcing Spud to stop writing on the pad. Turning to Roxas, he grins while saying, "Roxas, one of the happiest days ever happen that same Christmas when I first met your mother. The second is when I married her. A few more happiest days ever, I got you! You wanna know what's cool, dawg?"  
The mayor laughs as he points to a bunch of walls that has a lot of paintings nearby that shows different people as Jake continued, "This it! Look at all the men and women hanging on these walls! You, Roxas, are part of a legacy that spends centuries."  
"Check this out." said Spud pointing to a specific painting. "Your great grandfather was the mayor of Cartoonville." The trio now came to another painting. "And so did your great great grandmother."  
The three, Roxas looking unimpressed, continued going through the portraits as Jake said, "All the way to your..." The half dragon breaths in and points to each portrait quickly, "Great, great, great, great, not-so-great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great..." Jake breaths out as he added, "grandfather."  
The trio now looked at a portrait of some sort of black haired Who named Jojo at the end of the hall hanging by itself on a wall. Spud looks confused as he asked, "Hey Jake. You're related to Jojo from the actual movie?"  
"He gotta get an appearance somewhere, Spud. Anyway, I was hoping to join my ancestors/family as one of the greats. Someday, people will look pass my bad mistakes and respect me once more as a friend and ally. There is nothing like being mayor, dawg. I sign stuff, approve things, submit budgets, and in the edible parade, I'm sitting on a giant bowling ball."  
"Bowling ball? Oh yeah. About that...we have to get rid of it due to some mistakes, Jake." said Spud sheepishly. "But we got a big meatball instead. How about that?"  
"Even better," Jake said in understanding. He turns to Roxas as he said, "One day, you can be the mayor too and wear the mayoral stuff and such." This cause his son to frown a bit. "You need to...well...know what I mean?"  
Of course Roxas just sighs as he leaves his dad. Jake sighs in concern. He just wished his only son would open up to him and talk once in a while.  
"Well, uh...good chat and all, yo. I'm glad that we...uh had this talk." said Jake trying to communicate with Roxas...that is until the door that the boy went through closes. The mayor finished, "...that I will continue by myself and with Spud now. Typical."  
Looks like it's another big day for the mayor of Cartoonville. Well, at least he thought until the two felt a rumble throughout the house causing the portraits to bend a little. Jake looks at the portraits confused as they went back to normal. Weird. This never happen before.  
"Huh. Hey, Jake. Did you buy the latest shaking machine or something?" asked Spud puzzled.  
"No, no, not really...perhaps it's nothing." said Jake trying to assure himself. After all, nothing bad has happen to Cartoonville in a while.  
Or at least, he thought so at first.

Author's note  
Well, another typical day for the mayor who stopped being a jerk. But will he ever find out that Cartoonville is living on a speck? And the Griffins, how will they communicate with something so small and do something against Kaiba's demands? More to come so read, review, and suggest!

The cutaway gags are something from _Family Guy_, which involves references to the Robin Williams version of _Flubber_ and the famous Dr. Seuss book and cartoon _Horton Hatches An Egg_. Stewie is a parody of Morton, Horton's son, who isn't in the movie but I add him anyway.

Check out references in the counterpoint of Kaiba's disbelief. Also, see the references to my parody of the movie version of _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_.


	3. Chapter 3: Both Worlds Collide

Author's note  
And I'm back with another chapter.

Anonymous But Interested and Cmara: ABI got a point, Cmara. His explanations do make sense but of course, the other reason is that both Daffy and Jack get pushed around, get lack of respect, and the fact that both used double-crosses to get their own way.

**Chapter 3: Both Worlds Collide**

Back in Quahog, the shaking that Peter has made unintentionally was caused by the man putting the speck on the clover right on a lawn chair nearby.  
"There, you should be comfy now." said Peter as he drank some juice happily.  
His family is nearby enjoying themselves though their entertainment is push aside by concern for Peter. Another family member is concerned as well. It is a male dog that has fur as white as snow with a black nose. He was a bit taller and middle-aged in his dog years. He also wears a red collar with an orange tag. His name is Brian Griffin, the Griffin's family dog who is a part of the family in his own way.  
"I got to say, Brian, nothing is so wrong with this." Peter chuckled in amusement. "Nothing is wrong with this. It is just my family, me, and the speck hanging out." Putting some juice near the speck, the man then adjusted the straw in hopes that whoever is crying for help would get some juice as well. As Brian was trying to get into an empty coconut with some meat left in it, Peter continued, "We're the club known as Griffin. We can take a voice on some issues." The man now speaks with a deep voice as he said, "We could be a secret society that controls the balance of power in the world!"  
Brian groans as he kicked the empty coconut away as he said, "Peter."  
"No one can join, unless they wear funny hats!" laughed Peter as he takes out a musketeer hat and puts it on like a moron.  
"Oh bother. What is with you and hats?" asked Stewie in annoyance as his father finish his drink while tossing it away.  
"Look, Peter..." Brian said with a sigh. He felt concerned about his owner ever since Peter told him about this 'tiny person' on the speck. This is not good behavior, even for Peter.  
"The chair recognizes brother Brian!" Peter exclaimed to Brian excitedly.  
"'Brother'? Look, we are all happy that you found this speck and all that...but you may want to consider keeping this a family secret, you know?"  
"Yeah. You're freaking the neighbors out if you go on like this." agreed Chris with a nod.  
"Awww, why shouldn't I talk about it?" whined Peter with a frown. "I think it would be fun!"  
"Oh for goodness sake, you're talking to a clover." said Stewie rolling his eyes while Brian picks up the clover with a nod.  
"Seriously, are you trying to get yourself committed?" asked Brian with a frown.  
"Well, it wouldn't be the first time it happened!" protested Peter as he drank the drink that the clover didn't seem to want.

**Cutaway Gag**

"Ha ha ha ha! I am Abraham Lincoln!" laughed Peter stupidly as he gets put into the asylum truck by men in white clothes while his family looks on, embarrassed.  
"I told Peter going to the White House with a gun and doing that was a bad idea." said Lois embarrassed.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Anyway, I know this doesn't look good and all," said Peter pointing to the concerned family, "But you guys are talking about the speck, like it isn't htere. Come on, what did it ever say bad about you guys? Good luck with your illusional superiority though."  
"Sorry, dad. It's just we're real worried." said Meg in concern.  
"Not me. I'm just a boy bird hatched from an egg." said Stewie dryly.  
"Peter, it's just a speck, it can think what it wants about us." Brian pointed out with a sigh.  
"Hey, hey. I get what's going on here. Funny. This is one of those 'pay attention to something other than your family' things here. No worries." Peter assured his family as he hugs them a bit too tightly making it difficult for them to breath. "No matter how tight the speck and I get, no one could ever replace you guys."  
"You almost replace me with a bus once." groaned Meg sheepishly.  
A pause as nothing not even a cutaway gag has happen, then Stewie asked with a frown, "What? No cutaway gag this time? I guess the author couldn't think of anything."  
"Too bad I'm only sad that I would have to explain that at this point." Peter said in sadness while letting Brian and the family go so they could get some air.  
"Fine, okay. Awesome, that really helps. Just keep this to yourself, okay?" Brian asked with a sigh.  
"He's right. You got on Kaiba's bad side earlier, you don't want him to do so again." said Lois with a nod.  
"Like the time what Peter told him earlier." Stewie pointed out to his mom with a smirk.

**Cutaway Gag**

"Oh, come on, cool down. You're going to spend all your fortune in tranquilizers and therapy if you don't." Peter tells Seto.  
"What do you know? You know how I made my fortune, Lard Ball?"  
"Uh...you put coal in your butt, wait a week and you get out a diamond?" Peter asked dumbly.  
"That worked for a while but..." Seto pales, realizing he revealed too much. "I mean...shut up, Imbecile!"

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Whoa, that's a first. Anyway, I will see you guys later." said Brian as he begins to leave. He whispered to Peter quickly, "Just try."  
Brian leaves as Peter kept his eye on the clover in concern. So far, the people who was screaming for help, as he thought the man did heard, hasn't said another word in a while. Did he imagine it? Peter coulda sworn...  
"Hey, what did you got there, Peter?" asked a familiar voice.  
This caused the man to yelp in alarm as he hides the clover saying, "Who said that?! Uh, nothing, nothing!'  
"Oh calm down, you noob. That's just your class you left standing a while ago." Stewie said as he motions to Peter's class as they come over. They were hoping that their teacher would continue teaching yet he has been gone missing for a while.  
"Oh, hi. Nothing, we ain't doing nothing." Peter yelps as he trip and fell to the ground. He tried to stand up while saying. "Du-du-du-dum, dum, we are really alone. Yeah."  
"'We'? I hope you mean yourself and your family, Peter." said Lois with a sigh.  
"Who's we?" asked Trixie puzzled. "I mean besides your family, Mr. Griffin."  
"Oh, did I say 'we'? I would never say that I was with someone other than my family and not alone. Yeah. Hee hee." Peter said stupidly and trying to cover up the speck on the clover...and failing to do so.  
"Nice cover. Not!" snapped Stewie rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
Peter hesitates. His class looks like they really wanted to know now. Worried, the man looks around quickly. Okay, Kaiba is not around. That's good.  
"Okay, don't tell anyone and I mean it. If anyone else finds out about this, well I would be in bigger trouble and I don't know why." Peter told his class in concern. Surely Cleveland Brown Jr., Timmy, Trixie, and Big Fat Baby Girl could keep a secret, right?  
"No problem, we won't tell a soul. Even if we do, we'd make sure that they won't tell anyone like the time I forget what it is." said Cleveland Brown Jr. assuring his teacher making Lois, Chris, Meg, and Stewie groaning a bit.  
"Oh good! Now come closer and listen up. Okay, I was in my pool cleaning up or swimming. I forget which...

_"While Peter came clean about the speck that he found"_

We now return to Cartoonville as Jake and Spud are heading to Cartoonville Hall to continue the Asian man's work so that the mayor would give his progress report to the council, a bunch of people that he doesn't like and vice versa. Jake waved to someone as he goes on while holding his pet goldfish in a bowl in his hands.

_"And how he saved it when it nearly drowned,"_

As Jake moves on, he noticed something odd about the water in the goldfish bowl. It's going a slight different direction. How weird. This is the second time something like that has happened!

_"Jake set off for his and his friends' morning commute  
And noticed things weren't quite the same on his route."_

Jake, Spud, and the fish goes on looking confused as back in Quahog, Peter was explaining to his class about the speck some more, much to his family's embarrassment and annoyance.

_"But please don't blame Peter, for he didn't know  
That a small bump above..."_

The man got on a big object as he continued saying, "Then I dove for it in the water like this!"  
Peter jumps and landed on his belly hitting the ground while holding the speck. In Cartoonville, the impact has caused the whole town to shake making everyone feel it and freaking them out.

_"...was a big bump alone."_

This made Jake even more concerned. What is going on here? The mayor and his assistant tried to shrug it off as they continue pass a construction site.  
"Yo, Cid. What's shaking? Try not to work yourself too hard though." said Jake waving to the construction worker as he goes by.  
"Come on, with these luxury condos, they don't build themselves you know." said Cid with a frown. Suddenly another big bump shakes the town causing the building stuff with Gummi blocks to be turned into a condo instantly while Cid landed on a beach bench that suddenly appear. "Well, what do you know? They do build themselves!"  
"Uh, right. Weird." said Spud puzzled while writing this down.  
"Hey Jake, Spud!" Jake turns and sees eleven figures coming towards him and Spud. These people are the only ones who still respect Jake after his change that Christmas a while ago. Some of the group are older but stay the same they are due to eternal age.  
One of them is a fourteen-year-old boy. He had white hair and glowing green eyes, and he wore a white shirt (on which the rims of his sleeves were orangish-red, as was the collar of his shirt, and a horizontal oval shaped symbol on the front of his shirt), along with blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. His name is Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom, the former terror of Cartoonville. Once Jake's rival, he is now one of his biggest friends with eternal age.  
The second figure is a thirteen-year-old Asian girl. She had freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a pink strand, and she is a green t-shirt (in which the rims of her sleeves were red, and the collar of her shirt was red, and there was a symbol on the front that looked like a red dragonfly), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Her name is Juniper Lee Fenton AKA June, Jake's former crush and Danny's new wife. She is also one of Jake's biggest friends with eternal age.  
The third figure is a 14 year old boy with green eyes, black hair with white streak in middle, wears red & white baseball cap, dark gray shirt with green collar, rims on sleeves, and stripe in middle, sea green jacket with orange rims on long sleeves and pockets, blue jeans, and black & white sneakers. His name is Darrel 'Darry' Fenton, Danny and June's son.  
The fourth is a 12 year old girl with long black hair with pink braided strand, dark green eyes, wears light green silk shirt with pink collar and rims on sleeves, dragonfly symbol at right, purple pants, and brown shoes, and brown wristband on left wrist with purple gems. Her name is Kaylee Fenton, Darry's sister and Danny and June's daughter.  
The fifth figure is a girl about nine-years-old years old. She had long raven hair, brown eyes, a round nose, and she wore a red short-sleeved gown with blue sandals. Her name is Lilo Pelekai, another girl with eternal age.  
The sixth figure a koala-like creature with bat-like ears, blue fur, a light blue chest and stomach, and big black eyes. His name is Stitch, Lilo's best friend and dog. He used to be Danny's dog until he betrayed him, but after the change, the halfa has forgiven Stitch and is friends with him once more since then.  
The seventh figure is a twelve-year-old boy, who had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a green hat with hints of yellow, a green samurai-like uniform with hints of yellow, wore white pants and green slip-on shoes. His name is Li Showron, Lilo's boyfriend and the one who stopped Danny one Halloween a while ago. Li also has eternal age.  
The eighth figure a female version of Stitch, and looked exactly like him, except her fur was pink in color, except for her chest and stomach area, which were light pink. Her eyes were also blue, and two long antennae extended from her head and down her back, and there was a "V" symbol on her chest. Her name is Angel, Stitch's wife and mother of eight naughty kids.  
The ninth figure is a black male hedgehog with a white-furred emerald-shaped chest, red eyes, red stripes on his arms and red streaks in his spiky hair. He wore white gloves with gold and red rims, and black, white, red and yellow hover shoes. His name is Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform.  
The tenth figure is a female cream-colored rabbit with white gloves with gold cuffs on them, along with an orange dress with a white collar with a blue ribbon and red and yellow shoes with white socks. Her name is Cream the Rabbit, Lilo's best friend (next to Stitch) and Shadow's girlfriend.  
And the eleventh figure is a small male creature that stood one foot tall and it was humanoid in shape. He had sky blue skin with some yellow on his hands, feet, and the top of his head. His head was teardrop shaped and a small yellow ball hovered over his head. The small creature had dark blue eyes and the only clothing he wore was a red bow tie. On his back was a set of pink butterfly wings, which he continuously flapped in order to remain hovering off the ground. His name is Cheese, Cream's Chao friend.  
"Id. Hey Jake. Good morning." said Stitch grinning.  
"Hey Jake, call me crazy but did we see what we saw today?" asked Li in concern.  
"I know and I wish I didn't. Man things are getting whacked around here, dawg." said Jake as he continues on.  
"You shouldn't let that stop you. Today is the most important day in your career." Shadow said trying to cheer the former jerk of a man up.  
"Right. The council is waiting." agreed Cream with a nod.  
"Chao, chao, chao." said Cheese.  
"Oh man. That stupid council. I hate those guys and they hate me. They always make fun of me which got worst after the whole Christmas incident." groaned Jake angrily.  
"Geez, if it's any consolation, June and I still think you're cool." Danny said trying to calm his former rival down.  
"What is he talking about?" asked Darry puzzled.  
"Oh, just some problems in the past," June assured her son with a shrug.  
"Just talk to the council, Jake, and don't freak out. They just need your approval on the upcoming festival, that's all." Spud assured his friend as the group came up to Cartoonville Hall.

_"Now the mayor knew that it was his job to convey  
The unusual things that he noticed that day."_

"Huh. Look at the clouds gathering." Kaylee note the clouds twirling in the sky. Even Jake noticed and that made him concern. He should report this to the council, he must!

_"But there was one problem: though his will was strong."_

Once inside the office, Jake and Spud pass by the mayor's secretary, an African American girl named Trixie Carter.  
"Hey Trix! What's shaking?" Spud asked the secretary giving Trixie Carter the thumbs up.  
"You're late. What took you so long?" asked Trixie Carter with a frown as Jake gave her the goldfish bowl.  
"Oh nothing much...actually, there will be. Man, I hope the council agrees with me too." said Jake worried though he has a bad feeling that he himself would regret what he would say.

In the hall meeting room, people inside made a salute with the others. Jake and the others did the salute as well while they came inside.

_"Nothing in Cartoonville has ever gone wrong."_

"We have all who we need, we have all that we've got  
We like it in Cartoonville, we like it a lot." said everyone in the room doing the usual salute.  
Jake and Spud stood in front of the council, big guys or women sitting in tall chairs nearby, while the others sat in some chairs nearby. To Cartoonville, the council is the one mostly in charge while the mayor is mostly a figurehead.  
"Now let's get started then, we are all busy with the Cartoonsentenial coming up and all so let's get this meeting to order." said a man who bangs his gavel. This man had rumpled gray hair and is wearing a strange mixture of clothes: a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and pointed purple boots. He is also wearing a lime-green bowler. His name is Cornelius Fudge, the head of the council. "Now Mr. Long, mayor, I presumed you got some good news for us."  
"Uh...you know what, Spud? I would do this myself without the pad this time." Jake told his assistant while Trixie Carter begins to type in the words of the meeting.  
"Right. If you need me, I would be over here." said Spud as he goes near the rest of Danny's friends to hide, knowing that what would happen next would be bad, big time.  
"Ahem, I don't know if I should be labeling good or bad or anything, Mr. Fudge. The thing is...things have been going odd around here...not as much like what happen when Danny stole Christmas and then change for the better."  
"I said I was sorry! Geez!" said Danny rolling his eyes while crossing his arms with a pout.  
"Oh, good odd goings on. I like to hear that." said Fudge pleased. It doesn't like the mayor has something bad to report, hopefully.  
"Well, that's the thing. There are tremors, clouds swirling in the sky and all that. I don't know...maybe we should consider..." Jake gulped knowing that Fudge will not like what he would say next. So the mayor said quickly, "postponingtheCartoonsentenial."  
"Wait, what was that?"  
"Uh..."  
Jake muttered it again. This made Fudge frowns deeply as he snapped, "Repeat that!"  
"I think he said we should postpone the Cartoon Festival thing." Spud said at a very bad time.  
"No, I said 'postponing the Cartoonsentenial', right?" asked Jake quickly and chuckling nervously.  
This made the crowd gasped in alarm. This is the first time that Jake ever made an absurd suggestion like that in a while! The Cartoonsentenial is one of the biggest celebrations in Cartoonville, next to Cartoonbilation. Fudge frowns as he pressed a button causing a dome to appear trapping most of Jake's group inside the dome. Calm music play making those outside it calm down a bit. Stitch, Angel, Darry, and Kaylee, who are outside the dome as well, frown a bit.  
"Oh naga. Not again! Why must he do this like a few times?" asked Angel with a sigh as she, Stitch, and Danny's kids are the only ones to see Fudge angrily chasing Jake and Spud inside the dome though the half dragon and the assistant kept on dodging and escaping the angry council member's grasp.  
"Oh man! Not again. The council really hates Jake." said Li to Lilo who sighs inside the dome while Fudge has finally grab the mayor byt the throat trying to choke him for his absurd suggestion. Spud tried to help Jake but the council member hits him in the eye forcing him back.  
"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." said Lilo cringing in concern.  
Outside the dome, the aliens and the kids see Fudge holding up a picture to Jake and Spud that is a picture of a donkey's rear end. Doesn't look appropriate for even me to say what it means in a G-rated fic.  
"Sensor hearing things," Stitch asked Angel. The aliens nodded as they use their eats to hear what's going on inside the dome leaving Darry and Kaylee out, so to speak.  
"I can't believe what you are saying! We are going to celebrate 100 years of happiness and harmony in Cartoonville and you want to postpone the celebration?!" Fudge yelled angrily at Jake. "Ugh. This is more ridiculous than when I was proven wrong about You-Know-Who's return!!"  
"Uh, the mayor may have a point, I think. What if Cartoonville is not safe after so many years especially after the whole Christmas incident?" asked Spud in concern.  
"Look, besides that, nothing ever goes wrong in Cartoonville and your reports will just cause a lot of chaos...you...you noob!!"  
"Noob." said Jake worried. He hates it when he himself is called a noob. It feels so...embarrassing.  
"We should be happy, got it? Not depressed!" Fudge remarked trying to end the subject. That done, the council member press a button as the dome lifted up causing the calm music outside to stop. Fudge clears his throat as he said with a smile, "Ahem, the Cartoonsentenial will go on as planned!" This made the crowd to cheer in relief as they applauded. "The mayor and his assistant were being idiots...as they usually are."  
Fudge pressed another button that caused mechanicals hands to come out and grab Jake and Spud's mouths, forcing them to smile much to their embarrassment.  
"It will be all smiles from now on. Now go on, you two," Fudge insisted as some machines with booths came up and kicked the mayor and his assistant out of the room, making most of the people in the room to laugh at their misfortune.  
"Hoo boy. Danny, I think I better call Monroe and ask him to pick Darry and Kaylee up to go to school. Something tells me that Jake needs our support more than ever now." said June in concern.  
"But why? We want to help Mr. Long too." said Kaylee with a frown as her parents take the girl and Darry out of the room.

A while later in the mayor's office, Trixie Carter while talking on headphone with a mike as she looks at a website on her picture. It's very her own as you can tell on the picture on it.  
"Oh wow, I got 15,000 friends already!" laughed Trixie Carter into her headset happily. "What, it doesn't look like me. Of course it looks like me...10 years ago and I'm still the same due to eternal age, baby. Hold on, hold on."  
She said that because Trixie Carter sees Jake and his friends, except for Darry and Kaylee who got picked up by Monroe to get to school, came into the office. The secretary poured some Pepto Bismal into a small cup, knowing that the mayor will need it after the humiliation he and Spud suffered today.  
"Man, those guys are whacked, always treating me like an idiot!" groaned Jake as she drank the Pepto Bismal and groan. "Trixie, do I look like an idiot?"  
"Uh...do you really need me to answer that?" asked Trixie Carter in concern as the mayor went into his inner office followed by the others.  
In the office, Jake sighs sadly as Spud tried to cheer him up, "Come on, Jake. It's not the end of the world hopefully.  
"Right. I mean it's not your fault those jerks hated you." agreed Li with a nod. "We know you for years and further right after you stop being a jerk yourself."  
"Good thing the Downtown Dogs are back at my cave." said Danny with a nod. "I don't want to give Tito a good reason to laugh at ya."  
"Man, they call me a noob of all things." groaned Jake as he did some paper work much to his disgust. "I'd never call anyone a noob. Those guys are the real noobs."  
Jake frowns as he glares at the picture of the council hanging on a wall. It disgusted him that even when the mayor himself is not around them, they still are able to mock him through the picture itself.  
"Bah. Look at you, all cool and stuff." said Jake angrily while playing with the stapler. "Look at your face, Fudge. I bet you won't look good with a stapler on your head, whacked job!"  
Jake throws the stapler at the picture trying to hit Fudge's head. Too bad that it just bounced off and hits the mayor back on his face. When the stapler fell off, a stapler got stuck to his head making the half dragon scream in pain.

Jake's scream from his office in Cartoonville traveled up all the way through the speck until it reached Quahog where a certain family, including a smiling Peter, has heard it.  
"Huh? What?" asked Chris confused as he looks around.  
"Who said that? Was someone screaming?" asked Lois confused.  
"If there were screaming, I would know since I would be giving them most of the pain." said Stewie with a frown.  
"I don't see anyone so who was screaming?" asked Meg confused looking around  
"Ha ha ha! Oh yeah!" laughed Peter looking at the speck while getting up eagerly. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!!"

Back in Cartoonville, Jake continued to scream in some pain trying to get the staple out. Trixie Carter, who came in while looking at some notes, got the thing remove from the mayor's forehead with the staple remover.  
"Ouch. Yo, thanks Trixie." groaned Jake as he sat back in his chair feeling sore and humiliated some more.  
"No problem, Jake." said Trixie Carter while leaving the office.  
"There, there, Mr. Long. Just relax. Calm down." said Cream trying to calm the mayor down a bit.  
"Chao, chao, chao, chao chao." said Cheese in agreement fanning Jake's sore head with his wings.

Back in Quahog, when the rest of the family couldn't find the scream, they noticed Peter still looking at the speck in glee. Then they got a thought though they look a bit surprised.  
"Wait, you don't think..." said Chris in concern. Nah, it can't be! Could it?  
"Hello?" Peter said eagerly to the speck.

Peter's voice goes right to Cartoonville and to the mayor's noise causing a big noise to be heard alarming the group.  
"What the...who said that?!" yelped Stitch in concern looking around.  
"Who are you, we will deal with you!" yelled Jake looking around frantically causing him to hit Spud knocking him down. The mayor grabs the sound area of the old record player hoping to use it as a weapon.  
The group follows the noise outside looking to see where the mumbling sound was coming from. So far, they couldn't find it.  
"Huh. Now this is weird. Where is that noise coming from?" asked June puzzled.  
"Hey, look." said Li pointing to something that made the rest of the group turn and sees one of the broken pipes. The noise seems to be coming from in there.  
"Hello?" Lilo called to the noise in the broken pipe hoping to get a respond.

Suddenly Lilo's voice is heard from the speck...and this time more than Peter has heard it.  
"Hey...I think it's coming from the speck!" said Meg in amazement. She can't believe it but it's true. Could her dad be right?  
"Hello." said Peter grinning trying to communicate with the voice on the speck again.

In Cartoonville, the voice of Peter mumbled a bit through the broken pipe making the others look confused.  
"Hmmm...Jake, try using the voice clearer you took off the record player." Shadow suggested to Jake pointing to the sound area of the old record player.  
"No problem." said Jake with a nod as he and the others put the funnel into the broken pipe. The moment they do, the voice is heard more clearly.  
"Hey, anyone there?" asked Peter's voice clearly.  
"Oh yeah...right. Uh, this is Jake Long, the mayor." said Jake in dumbstruck, wondering who this voice is. He and the others haven't heard anything or anyone like that before.

In Quahog, the Griffin family looks surprised and amazement as Jake has responded.  
"The mayor, the mayor?!" laughed Peter in triumph. He did it, Peter has gotten through to someone!  
"Wow...Peter, you were right!" Lois said to her husband in amazement.  
"Well, I'd be. You aren't just a noob after all...for once." said Stewie the boy bird as he flew near the speck in amazement.  
"Uh, thanks." Peter said to his son then spotted Vlad walking nearby. With a laugh, the man ran to the bird happily as he exclaimed, "The mayor! Ha ha ha!"  
Vlad gave an uneasy look to Peter then backs away smiling sheepishly before flying off. The bird then break the fourth wall, "Hey, if Mickey, Donald, and goof dog all got to appear in JusSonic's Cartoons at Mario World, then I should be allowed to be in Horton parody despite the fact that I was in the original _Horton Hears A Who_ movie."  
"I knew it, I knew it, I knew there was life on the speck."

In Cartoonville, most of the group looks unamused. Who is this guy and what is he talking about?  
"Uh, right. Speck? Right." said Spud in unamusement while rolling his eyes in disbelief.  
"Hey, don't know how to tell ya this but..." Peter begins to say as the ones listening to him in Cartoonvile do so, "...you are all living on a speck."  
Most of the group, minus Lilo, Li, Shadow, Cream, Stitch, and Angel, just chuckled at this claim as Danny remarked, "Well, I don't want to disagree with ya, guy who we never heard from before who we are hearing from the drain pipe, but we all live in Cartoonville. Well, actually June, my kids, the Downtown Dogs, and I live on Mt. Crumpet but it's near Cartoonville so that counts."

Back in Quahog, Peter gave a smirk as he remarked, "Well in that case, Cartoonville is a speck."  
"Amazing." said Stewie as he and the rest of the family are still dumbstruck about the fact that Peter was right all around.  
"Jeez, you tiny people better not be like Whos. Those guys are jerks...especially when you tick them off..."

**Cutaway Gag**

Peter, Chris and Meg are arguing with Jojo, Ned and Sally about what Star Wars prequel is the best..  
"Dude, Attack of the Clones was better!" snapped Ned in annoyance at the arguing Griffin family.  
"No! Phantom Menace was better!" snapped Peter in annoyance.  
"Attack of the clones!" argued Sally with a frown.  
"Phantom Menace!" remarked Meg while arguing back.  
"Attack-of-the-clones!" snapped Jojo in annoyance.  
"Phantom-Menace!" remarked Chris while crossing his arms angrily.  
Peter narrows his eyes and shoves Ned in the shoulder, making the Who chuckle sinisterly as he said, "Oh...heh,heh...that was a mistake, Griffin."  
"Why, because you know you can't take us all on?" Peter said smugly.  
Sally takes out a whistle as she said, "No, because of this."  
Sally blows on this whistle and suddenly the 96 daughters run up from nowhere, grab the Griffins and begin dragging them off.  
"You know where to take them, girls." laughed Jojo. The Who then puts on sunglasses as he, Ned and Sally walk off.  
"Hey! Hey, where are you taking us? Hey! Hey, let go off us ya dumb broads!" Peter protested as he, Meg and Chris are being dragged off.  
Later, Lois opens the trash can and gasps to see Peter, Chris and Meg rammed into it, looking beat up.  
"To put it simple Lois...do NOT tick off Whos." Peter said dryly to Lois.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Right..." Jake's voice said in disbelief back in the present.

In Cartoonville, the group became concerned about what they just heard.  
"Uh...tell us, is this Numbuh 2?" asked June in disbelief to Peter through the drain pipe itself, "Because your first few jokes are funny enough, but this."  
"Yo Jake, why is he dissing your ancestor Jojo," Spud whispered to the mayor in concern.  
"Don't know why and don't know how he even knew Jojo." said Jake confused as Spud is.

In Quahog, Peter just chuckled as he said, "Actually, no. My name is Peter Griffin. I am, what Kaiba would call, a big fat stupid guy. With me is my beautiful wife Lois, my son Chris, my daughter Meg, and the one flying near me is my other son Stewie. He's a boy bird that I hatched from an egg!"  
"Uh, hi there," Lois said waving to the people on the speck sheepishly.  
"Prepare yourselves because I will take you over!" Stewie laughed madly before he was grabbed by his mother.  
"Ignore him. Stewie has a megalomaniac disease."  
"Bah! If this wasn't a G-rated story, woman, you would be gone by now!"

"Very strange, huh," Lois's voice came from the voice clearer back in Cartoonville as you woulda imagined the woman nodding by now.  
"Right...Peter." said Jake rolling his eyes in disbelief, "Fake name. Where are ya?"  
"Well, where you are guys are standing...probably in the sky." Peter's voice explained. The group looked at the sky confused. No way that this 'Peter' is in the sky, right?  
"So what, he's invisible?" asked Li confused.

In Quahog, the man who found the speck grins as he lies down in a chair explaining, "We are very big compared to you people down there. I did slim down a bit, swimming and working out a bit."  
"Slim down? You?" scoffed Stewie in amusement. His father is the same as he always was!  
"Wow. This is cool, something big is happening!" said Chris now amazed of the fact that there is a world living on a speck! And here he thought that his dad has went crazier than usual again.  
"I know." agreed Lois happily.  
"Well, your world fits on a flower in our world." Meg explained to the people on the speck with a smile.

Back in Cartoonville, some of the group looks surprised and uneasy upon hearing this.  
"Uh, who is that girl and why does she make me think of a sister that I wish my parents coulda adopt as well?" Lilo asked Li, Stitch, and Angel in concern.  
"Meega don't know. Stitch and I think that this may not be joke." said Angel with a nod.  
"Okay...this is pushing it, even for you, Numbuh 2." said Jake in concern to Peter through the pipe some more.

Back in Quahog, Peter got up as he said, "Oh so you don't believe us, eh? Watch what happens when we put you all in the dark...literally!"  
"Dad!" protested Chris while the man somehow leans a tree nearby near the speck.

In Cartoonville, Spud rolls his eyes as he said, "Oh, come on. This is insane and totally impossib..."  
Spud was interrupted as the most shocking thing has happen: the whole town went dark but it's not nighttime yet! It's impossible!

In Quahog, Peter laughs as he played with the tree a bit as he said, "Dark..." The man moves the tree back, allowing light back onto the little town, "Light!"  
Stewie laughs as he flies over and covered the speck with his wings and removed them like mad saying, "Dark...light."

Jake and his group looks shocked and confused as the whole town kept going dark and light due to Stewie covering and removing with his wings over the town at random. The people in Cartoonville, unaware of what's going on, put their sunglasses on and off each time it happens.  
"Dark, light, dark, light, dark, light, dark, light, dark, light, dark, light!" said Stewie's voice as this goes on.  
"I don't think this is a joke at all." said Shadow in concern while the others look worried. There's no way that Numbuh 2 coulda been moving his pranks up a bit. Could this mean...

"Stewie, stop pestering the little town," Lois said in annoyance to her son back in Quahog as the boy bird stopped what he's doing with a frown.  
"You're no fun." scoffed Stewie in annoyance.  
"There, you see?" Peter said in triumphant to Jake and the others in Cartoonville.

The group looks worried as Peter's voice continued, "We are probably in the middle of a space time thingie connection thing here."  
"Two weird but different worlds!" laughed Chris's voice madly.  
"Miraculously causing pass."  
"You know, I'm starting to think...that our world is on a speck, don't you guys agreed?" June said to the others in concern while the others nodded slowly.

"Mind colossal, yet minuscule, yet somehow...we have made contact, somehow." said Peter with a grin back in Quahog. This is so exciting! He has made contact with people the man hasn't seen and he's enjoying this.

Peter's words kept on going through Jake and the others' heads, making them even more concern. If what he said is true, then their world is on a speck. But even so, what could happen?  
"Pretty cool, heh?" asked Peter's voice happily.

In Quahog, Peter looks concerned as he didn't get an answer from the mayor and the others again. Did the man did something wrong?  
"Uh, hello? Anyone alive down there? Hello?" asked Peter concerned.  
"Oh bother. This is crazier than the time you destroyed that rain forest." said Stewie with a frown.

**Cutaway Gag**

At a rain forest, it got blown up suddenly as a bunch of trees fall around like mad. Peter laughs as he writes down stuff on some papers.  
"Sweet! This could make me some good money on the market!" said Peter laughing happily.  
A little orange little guy appeared from out of nowhere in concern as he said, "Please, I am the Lorax. I speak for the..."  
"Yeah, yeah. Go bug someone else when you get a movie of your own, small fry!" snapped Peter in annoyance as he kicks the Lorax away while going back to work.

**End Cutaway Gag**

In Cartoonville, the group absorb this all in as the mayor said slowly, "Geez, dawg...you should tell us."  
"Yeah, you're the one holding the speck on the clover." Li pointed out in agreement.  
"Along with Danny, June, my assistant Spud, Li, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Shadow the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, and Cheese the Chao."  
"Chao, chao." said Cheese scared while hiding behind Cream looking worried.

"Yeah...I hold the speck...holy today! I'm holding the speck!" gasped Peter looking worried.  
"Oh dear. Peter, I think you better be careful. There are a lot of people living on that speck now that we know about it." said Lois in concern.  
"Yeah, dad. You know, they may have a little girl I may want as an adopted sister." said Meg concerned as well.

In Cartoonville, the people listening to Peter listen some more as Peter's voice said quickly, "Not a problem, everyone, including little girl that Meg may want as an adopted little sister. We are on the job!"  
"Uh...right. Hold on." said Jake nervously as he press a button on the phone nearby as he picks up a handle. He gotta make an important call.  
"Uh, hold please!" said Spud to Peter quickly as he and the others run out of the room quickly.  
"I sure hope Sora can help us. He is taking up some science stuff for the town recently." June said to her husband as the group had to go somewhere.  
"Oh idka igka. Stitch got a bad feeling." said Stitch in concern.

Author's note  
All right, both worlds have met but is the speck in big danger or something? And will Sora believes what Jake is going to tell him? More to come so read, review, and suggest.

Meg: Nice to hear from ya in this parody, Lilo.

Lilo: Me too.

Me: Oh, and the Cutaway Gag with the Lorax is a reference to another one of Dr. Seuss's books. More cutaway gags so check this chapter out.


	4. Chapter 4: A World In Danger

Author's note  
Well, I like the idea, Essteka, but I respect your opinion. Good suggestion, BTW.

**Chapter 4: A World In Danger**

The group goes towards the elevator as they prepare to go up it to head out to find the one who could help explained all this. Danny yelps as he hits his head on the top of the elevator causing the halfa to fall down.  
"Careful, honey," June said to Danny as her husband got up as Trixie Carter came by and gave the halfa the ice pack. Danny uses it to clear his head, so to speak.

_"What could all this mean, Jake hadn't a clue"_

All of the group are now in the elevator as Jake hits a button a few times to get it to go up. They got to get to someone and quick.

_"So they ran to the office of Dr. Sora, Ariel, and Melody too  
The brainest brainstaff of the Cartoon U"_

The group now arrives at the office where their friend Sora works at with Ariel and Melody helping him. The Keyblade holder has been known to go to other worlds (according to rumors anyway) so he could help, right?"  
"Yo, Sora! Where are ya?" asked Jake in concern.  
"Id! Sora, Ariel, Melody! We need some help here!" exclaimed Stitch worried.  
Three figures are at a table nearby as a little girl bumps into a big magnifying glass before a woman steadies it a bit. The girl is twelve-year old with black hair and blue eyes. She is wearing blue, yellow, and green tye-dye shirt, red shorts, and aqua sandals came up holding a cute decoration. Her name is Melody, Sora and Ariel's daughter.  
The woman is a beautiful sixteen-year-(due to eternal age) old woman. She had long beautiful red hair, blue eyes, lipstick that matched the color of her hair, and she wore a purple tank top, an aqua green miniskirt, a black belt with a gold heart-shaped belt buckle, and blue boots. She was none other than Ariel, formerly a mermaid who could now walk on land thanks to a spell. She is Sora's wife and Melody's mother.  
"Whoa, careful." said a man with a chuckle. He is a well-built fifteen-year-old man (with eternal age), and he had blondish brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and a necklace. He is wearing black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark gray shoulder guards over what looked like a midnight blue shirt with red hoody-like pockets on the front of his shirt, along with a black belt, and big black baggy yet short pants, and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red. There were also two yellow intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body. His name is Sora, holder of the Keyblade, Ariel's husband, and Melody's father. Turning to Jake, he asked, "Hey Jake. What can we help ya with?"  
"Not sure if you can." said Shadow in concern.  
"We were wondering about something..." said Li worried wondering how Sora and his family would take the suggestion. Meanwhile Stitch and Angel were both playing with a bottle of something or something.  
"Mr. Sora...supposed, our world is...a tiny speck floating through space...how would we know?" asked Cream curiously.  
"Chao, chao, chao." said Cheese in agreement.  
"Now what made you all ask a question like that?" asked Ariel arching an eyebrow in interest.  
"Oh, nothing, can't remember why." said Jake nervously. "I mean, I do actually. Some guy was talking to us...not some fat guy in the sky but a guy on the ground, yeah!"  
Meanwhile Stitch tip the potion too far causing the dog to yelp as he tried to hold onto it. Sora gets out a colored popcorn seed and not seemingly noticing what is going on with Stitch and the potion.  
"Well, that could be simple ramifications." said Sora with a thought. "I mean, I have been to other worlds before so this isn't new to me."  
"Good ramifications?" asked Angel curiously.  
"Wait, what's that?" asked Jake concerned while Stitch managed to put the bottle back and hopes that the Keyblade holder didn't noticed.  
Sora meanwhile put the popcorn seed into the path of a laser beam. As the man turn the thing on and caused the seed to be heated up, Melody explained, "Well...a tiny speck, right..."  
"You got it." said Spud hopefully. The same bottle that Stitch messed with before begins to tip and spill stuff right onto the table making some green smoke come out.  
"Floating around..." Ariel said as she checks her holographic laptop nearby. Stitch yelps as he grabs the nearly empty bottle and hides it though some of the others noticed that the part of the table that the potion was on is beginning to melt.  
"Well, my theory is that we will have tremors left unexplained." Sora explained as Stitch uses a book in an attempt to hide the table melting process, causing Lilo and June to groan in embarrassment.  
"Major changes, bad ones, in the weather..." Ariel begins to say in concern while the book through the hole that was made by the melting table. The group yelps as they move away a bit.  
"And unless we get some stability soon..." Melody begins to say sternly and worried.  
"...our world will be heading...to darkness." said Sora, Ariel, and Melody at once as the popcorn, after being heated up too much by the laser beam, was popped suddenly proving the three's point.  
"Destroyed?!" gasped most of the group in alarm. This isn't good. With the speck that Cartoonville on floating around on a clover held by Peter...  
"Oh dawg, not good." groaned Jake as he and some of the others freak out, much to the embarrassment of Shadow, Angel, Li, Lilo, and June. The group has got to tell Peter and his family!  
As the group runs out, Sora frowns as he holds up the bottle that the potion used to be in while calling after Jake and the others, "Hey, Jake! Next time be careful! This stuff is strong enough to melt through anything!"  
"I think they found out too late." Ariel said finally noticing the mostly melting part of the table while Melody giggles at this.

Back at the office, the group returns while Jake messes with the phone and hangs it up. They run out to the balcony worried as Cream cried out to Peter through the pipe, "Mr. Griffin, Mr. Griffin! We gotta talk!"  
"No, sorry, this is Mr. Rude..." said someone who sounds oddly like Peter except in a high-tone voice...

Only because, back in Quahog, it is Peter speaking to the group in Cartoonville in a high-tone voice. The man held his nose while Lois, Meg, and Chris look on embarrassed while Stewie just smirks at what his dad is doing.  
"...Peter ain't here now. Please leave a message at the sound of this." Peter then made a big burp to the speck before laughing while speaking normally, "Ha ha ha! Just kidding! Oh man, I loved doing those kinda jokes!"

Back below, some of Jake's group either frown or look worried as Peter's voice laughed, "It's me again!"  
"Hey fatso! How about I do it next time? I'd be that kid who always annoyed that stupid bartender guy in Springfield." said Stewie's voice eagerly.  
"Peter, Stewie, I think some of them are sensitive." Lois's voice scolded the two in annoyance.  
"Oh, great. We're doomed." said Shadow with a groan while slapping his forehead. "The fate of our world lies in the hands of a moron who just play a prank call on us!"  
"Uh, Peter, Chris, Stewie, girls, we got some bad play here, yo." Jake said to Peter through the pipe in concern.  
"Yeah, we are going to need your help a bit." said Spud in agreement.  
"Right. As long as the speck keeps moving around on that flower of yours, our world would be taken to darkness, destroyed." June continued explaining the situation to the Griffins.  
"Which is bad." said Cream getting scared.  
"Anyway, we are giving you, Peter, the task of finding us Cartoons a safer, more stable and hurry." Li added worried. It looks like they will have to depend on that moron to help them now.

Back in Quahog, Peter scratches his chin a bit. He needs to find a home for his new friends and fast.  
"Well, at least it wasn't as bad as like when I replaced God for one week." said Peter.

**Cutaway Gag**

We see Peter walking on the street while music is playing on the background.

Peter: _**I got the power!**_

Then, he turned around, pointed to a fire hydrant while exclaiming, "BOO!"  
Suddenly, the fire hydrant exploded and fell onto the fat man, hitting his face. The music stopped.  
"OW! What the heck was that?! I'm supposed to be almighty, but I'm feeling pain right now! OUCH!" yelled Peter in pain some more.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Well, it's time we find the Cartoons a new home." said Meg as she looks around for a more stable and safer place to put the speck/Cartoonville on.  
"Yeah, but where can we find one in a place liked Quahog?" asked Chris in concern.  
Lois sees a small patch of areas with a flower as she said, "My! That looks like a nice view!"  
Suddenly the flowers are run over by the Griffins' paraplegic neighbor and local cop Joe Swanson.  
"Oh great. This is why I hate it when flowers get under my wheels." groaned Joe as he moves on.

"Uh, hello? Everything okay up there," Stitch asked the Griffins through the pipe in concern. What is going on up there?

In Quahog, a plum hits Chris making him yelp. The Griffin looks up and sees some woodpeckers pecking some of the plums and causing them to yell. One of those plums coulda fell on speck and destroyed Cartoonville!  
Peter and his family (minus Stewie of course) yelp in concern as another neighbor called Glenn Quagmire was cutting down plants with a chainsaw while some ants go about their business.  
"Oh, can't those fools ever do their business somewhere else?" asked Stewie in annoyance.

Back in Cartoonville, Jake and his friends still haven't gotten a response from the Griffins. This made the group more worried.  
"Yo dawgs. What's the 911 up there?" Jake called through the pipe in concern.

Peter yelps like a manic as he looks around the town. Everywhere he turns, there are possible and actual dangers that could destroy Cartoonville in an instant. He gasps and yelped until he noticed some ants knocking a flower down. The man screamed as he backed away to a small hill.  
"Ohhhhh, Quahog is a town of death! AHH AHH!" screamed Peter in a panioc as he held the speck on the clover protectively.  
"When did you figure that one out?" asked Stewie sarcastically.  
"Dad, you're freaking out a bit." said Chris worried.  
"Come on! I am worried for these little guys. Where can I find a place for the folks of Cartoonville so that they won't get crushed or destroyed or anything," Peter asked in concern. Just then he saw something that made him grin as the man continued, "Sweet! There's the spot!"  
The Griffins turn and see what Peter just saw: miles away from Quahog is a place called Mount Nool which people rarely visited. There is something on top of the place that made most of the family smile in realization.

_"And it's then that the Griffins saw, at the top of Mount Nool  
A small cave that looked peaceful and quiet and cool  
Where a sunflower grew proud and tall from the ground  
There they knew that every Cartoon would be safe, would be sound"_

"Perfect!" said Lois with a grin.  
"That mountain? No one has come up there in years." said Stewie in dismissal. "Besides, why bother going up there anyway?"  
"It's the only place that can guarantee safely for the Cartoons." Meg explained to her bird of a brother. She's right, the cave is the right place.  
"Hey guys! We found the perfect place." said Peter to the clover eagerly. "Right up there..."

The group of Cartoons, amazed that Peter has found them the right place to guaranteed Cartoonville's safely at, listen as the man continued, "It's on the top of Mount Nool..."  
"Hey Jake!" said a familiar voice. The group yelped as they see Trixie Carter coming at them wanting to see the mayor about something.  
"Man, I wish you could..." Stitch quickly plugged the pipe with himself. If Trixie Carter were to hear that, she would think something is up and that Jake would end up being deem more of an idiot than usual.  
"Uh...Trixie! What's up, dawg?" Jake asked his secretary who gave him a frown a bit.  
"Well, if you got to know, the Cartoonsentenial Committee wants you to look over the giant meatball for the parade you would be in." Trixie Carter explained to the mayor. "Also, Jake, you and two others are due at the dentists for your whole route canal."  
"Oh dawg, not cool! Wait, what two others?"  
"Danny and June's kids, of course."  
"Oh right. We almost forgot." said Danny checking his watch in alarm. "We got to pick up Darry and Kaylee and get them to the dentists.  
"I have a feeling our kids won't like going there." said June with a frown as Trixie Carter leaves the office, closing the door on her way out.  
"Oh dawg. I don't wanna go." groaned Jake in annoyance. He hates going to the dentists, they always claim something's wrong with his teeth on purpose! The half dragon sighs as he packs up a few things in his suitcase to take with him. Once Stitch removed himself from the pipe, the mayor continued the conversion with Peter, "Hey Peter. Hate to run but I gotta go. There's a problem with a giant meatball."  
"Plus, Jake, Darry, and Kaylee, the last two are Danny's kids, are due at the dentists." explained Lilo to Peter through the pipe.  
"We'd try to get back to you as soon as possible." Spud said to Peter quickly. "See ya."

"Not to worry, folks." said Peter smirking at the speck with eager. "Just care of that meatball and I would do all the freaking out."  
"More so than usual?" asked Chris in amusement.  
"Come on, everyone. We better go pack for a big field trip ahead of us." said Lois as she and the rest of the family go to pack up for the trip to Mount Nool. They will need what they can for what lies ahead.

_"And so, Peter and his family began their long perilous track  
Determined to save the small world on the speck"_

The Griffins, packed up and all, begins a hike to Mount Nool (their car was broke down so they gotta walk there) as they go through bushes, trees, and branches like mad.

_"These five were faithful and stoleworth and kind  
They were brave heroes"_

Of course, Peter laughs madly as he did some karate movies making himself look like a big moron more so than usual.

_"At least in the big fat stupid guy's mind."_

"Oh Peter! Can we go through this without one of your usual freaking out stuff?" Lois asked in annoyance as she looks at what her husband is doing.  
"Dad, I don't think..." Meg however was ignored as Peter goes back to pretending to be a kung fu master.  
"Time for us to be invisible! Travel silently! Forces will come to stop us at all costs!" said Peter in a badly dubbed kung fu voice.  
"Hoo boy. Here we go again." said Stewie rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Sure enough, Peter has one of his freak outs in his imagination as he is dressed like a kung fu master screaming loudly. Just then a huge tree came from out of nowhere getting the 'ninja's' attention.  
"Huh?" asked Peter as he turns around and frowns, "Ah ha! Try to sneak behind me, eh? You evil, me good," The man attacks the tree and attacks the branches and the tree trunks, "Ah ha! You no match for my technique! Power to the ninja!"  
Peter kicks another branch but it snapped back and hits the man in the butt causing him to shoot out Anime tears while he yelled, "Yaaiiii!"  
Peter looks at his butt and looks at the tree snapping, "Ho ho! So you mastered the way of the snapping branch! Watch me tumble, you shall!"  
Peter now rolls towards the tree then jump each branch, getting to the top. Suddenly a lightning bolt appears next to him causing an imagination version of Brian to appear.  
"Fighting dog, go!" said voices from outta nowhere.  
"You are fast, we know, but Duelist Jerk has flying baddies!" said Brian in a badly dubbed kung fu voice.  
Sure enough the group sees Yosemite Sam and his men flying at Peter like mad at the two. The 'hero' narrows his mind as he declared, "I shall make fools out of these goons. It is their destiny, I am their defeater!"  
Peter roared out as he fires an attack that looks like a bad version of Goku's Kamehameha. Despite that though, it managed to hit Yosemite Sam and his goons sending them packy.  
Just then, imagination versions of Lois and Brian appeared as the woman has starry eyes while she exclaimed, "Oh, Peter!"  
"Waii!" said Brian like a fanboy or some kind.  
"It's Peter, the greatest hero ever! Yatta!" said the voice of Jake from the clover. With the baddies taken out of the picture, Brian, Peter, and Lois jumped as the clover yelled out, "Go, heroes, go!"  
Peter eagerly begins to jump to another direction but Lois called out to him making Anime glares at her husband, "Peter, wait! No right!"  
The man fell to the ground quickly as Brian said, "Yes! Not that way!"  
"Oh right, my bad!" said Peter sheepishly as he got up looking embarrassedly. "Come, to the top of Mount Nool!" The man laughs madly as he runs through the grassy fields that have dead grass. "I'm quick as lightning! Ha ha!!"

In reality, the Griffins frown in embarrassment and annoyance as Peter kept pretending to be fighting in his imagination. He was sent back to reality hard as the man trip and fell to the ground nearly crushing the speck and clover in the progress.  
"Yikes! Sorry." said Peter sheepishly as he goes to fix the flower. "Uh...no problem, just be all right. Think happy thoughts and all that."  
Peter kept on going as his embarrassed and annoyed family follow him while Stewie mumbled, "Remind me to pour hot water from a cauldron onto him when we get back."

Author's note  
Ha ha ha! Very good one. The Griffins are on their way to Mount Nool to save Cartoonville but you can tell more trouble will await them all. Read, review, and suggest, folks!

Peter calling himself Mr. Rude is a reference to the character from _The Mr. Men Show_ while what Stewie got planned is a reference to _The Simpsons_.

The Cutaway Gag has a reference to _Bruce Almighty_ which is a movie that Jim Carrey, who voiced Horton in the actual movie this story is parodying, starred in.


	5. Chapter 5: Never Tick off Kaiba

Author's note  
Actually she does need to be adopted, Essteka, fan-fiction wise. Meg is disrespected and intolerated by her family at large. At least with Mario and Peach, she is well-loved. Also, the Billy and Agnes used probably are the remake ones. Also, the two were reborn and made into good people, rather the psychos they used to be.

Good idea, Wormtail96, though I'm surprised the Whos would be working with the bad guys since they went through the same thing Cartoonville did in the actual movie. Weird, but it can work, I guess.

Also, Iron Mantis, no plans to parodied any Abbott and Costello movies (besides, I haven't seen that movie).

At least doing this parody will help me get my mind off the dumb story that Ranger24 just made.

Stewie: Let me guess, it's about the one where those fools wrongfully bash Ash x Ami and Danny x June, right?

Me: Darn straight! That wedding crashing story was dumb and unnecessary! I know there is too many of the couples stories on the website but that was pointless.

June: Not to mention that me and Danny are NOT weaklings and we woulda beaten up the jerks who took us down too easlly anyway.

Danny: Yeah.

Me: I am disappointed of how some people I know (I won't say names) would actually like that dumb Wedding stupidty whatever story. But I digress. Back to the real story!

**Chapter 5: Never Tick off Kaiba**

As the Griffins headed out on their way to Mount Nool, suddenly familiar faces run up to Peter excitedly. It's Peter's class.  
"Hey Mr. Griffin!" exclaimed the class eagerly getting the group's attention.  
"Hey, check this out!" laughed Timmy eagerly as he, Trixie, Cleveland Brown Jr., and Big Fat Baby Girl are holding clovers of their own. Big Fat Baby Girl tried to follow her friends but a big tree trunk got in her way stopping her.  
"Check this out. We got worlds out of our own, see?" said Trixie holding up her own clover happily.  
"Oh, really? Cool." said Chris chuckling uneasily.  
"Well, well, looks like the big loaf's world got people thinking." said Stewie in annoyance, "About thinking up other worlds."  
"In my world everyone is a pony!" said Big Fat Baby Girl unexpectedly making Peter yelp in alarm. "They all eat rainbows and 'shoot out' butterflies."  
"Uh...that's great, yeah." said Meg uneasily as with the others as the baby girl giggled while playing the clover on her head as she walks backward giggling.  
"You know, when Big Fat Baby Girl talk, which was done rarely, it can be...neat." said Lois with a nod.  
"Neat but freaky." said Peter as the others shudder a bit.  
"We know." said the others trying to put the thought of Big Fat Baby Girl talking out of their heads.  
"Anyway, my world is called 'Trixie Land'! Pretty neat? Everyone worships Queen Trixie and the world 'Trixie' is spelled 'popular'!" said Trixie with a smile.  
"Man, I wish I was on that world now. I woulda worship you all I want!" Timmy said to Trixie lovingly making her blush a bit.  
Unknown to the group, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Grievous were nearby getting some berries with their friends the Whos. They were watching another one of Peter's conversions with his class...and needless to say, it isn't making most of them happy.  
"That stupid moron. I shoulda known leaving him alone with that clover was a big mistake." said Grievous with an annoyed grunt.  
"I say we should do something about it, right, Kaiba?" asked Ned frowning deeply at Peter.  
"Mokuba, what are you doing?" Jojo asked Mokuba who is holding up a clover happily.  
"Oh, I have a world of my own! I called it 'Virtual World'! Neat, huh? People can have fun and duel all they want." said Mokuba happily.  
"Mokuba!" scowled Kaiba angrily as he took the clover away from his brother.  
"Careful, Seto. You may harm the Duelists on that thing."  
"There is nothing on that plant! I don't want to hear another word about Virtual World ever since that incident with Noah!"  
"But Seto..." The boy yelps as his big brother angrily crush the clover.  
"No way, no how," Kaiba then glanced angrily at Peter and his family making him snapped, "That Peter is a menace."  
"Don't we know it," Sally said in agreement. "Ever since our first meeting, he and his family have been nothing but a big pain."  
As Kaiba stomped towards Peter, Mokuba in concern protested, "Seto, please. Not again! Don't do this to me!"  
"Grievious, keep Mokuba calm or I'd be forced to do something drastic!" snapped Kaiba without looking back. The cyborg held the worried Mokuba back as the two and the Whos followed Kaiba as he yelled, "Peter!"  
The group sees Kaiba coming, and boy, is he mad! Timmy and Trixie yelp in fear as they run off while the Duelist kicks Big Fat Baby Girl, without noticing or caring to look, and knock the baby over a tree shaped like a goal.  
"It's up and it's good!" said Cleveland Brown Jr. nervously.  
"What are you doing?!" Kaiba snapped at Peter as he comes over to him and his family.  
"Oooh, you and your worlds are in big trouble now! Especially like the time Mr. Griffin bugs people to try out Green Eggs and Ham.

**Cutaway Gag**

We see Peter bugging people to try out a plate that has Green Eggs and Ham while he said, "Come on, try Green Eggs and Ham out! Would ya, could ya..."  
"Peter, that crud has been in your fridge for three months!" snapped Quagmire in concern as he and the other guys came over.  
"Yeah, you may want to throw that away." agreed Cleveland Brown Sr. "That stuff has gone bad!"  
"No way! This stuff is still good. Watch," Peter then tried the stuff out a bit and chow down. A pause then the man passed out onto the ground.  
"Told ya."

**End Cutaway Gag**

Cleveland Brown Jr. runs off as Kaiba arrives with his group. The Duelist in annoyance snapped at Peter, "Didn't we already talk about this earlier? What did I just told you before?"  
"Oh wait. This is easy. I'm a smart guy and I never forget stuff. A curse really." said Peter with a chuckle. "You see..."  
"No cutaway gags this time!"  
"Geez, what a noob." said Stewie rolling his eyes at Kaiba in annoyance.  
"Here we go." said Lois with a sigh as her husband sat down on the ground looking at Kaiba and his group.  
"Let's see...I was on my head and you said, 'hmmph' or something like that. I looked up and you said, 'what are you doing, lard ball'? I said something about the speck. You pulled my ears, kick me in the..." Peter said beginning to remember what Kaiba just said and did earlier.  
"Peter!" yelled Kaiba in annoyance.  
"Come on, you did."  
"Let's end this right now. Give me the clover."  
"Why do I find this familiar?" Jojo asked puzzled as he watched on at the scene.  
"Oh, not good. Dad knows if someone ticks off Kaiba, they are going to regret it later on." said Meg worried. "He's in for it now."  
To her and the Griffins' surprise, Peter frowns as he holds onto the clover snapping, "No way!"  
"Excuse me?" asked Kaiba with a deep frown wondering if he himself has heard right.  
"Oh yeah. This is going to get good." said Ned with a smirk while Yosemite Sam and his gang appears, watching the scene eagerly.  
"Hoo boy." said Mokuba worried, not liking where this is going.  
"Yeah, you heard me, Sour Duelist guy. No way." said Peter refusing again. He isn't going to hand the clover over to Kaiba, no way! Then the Duelist would destroy the speck and all of Cartoonville would be lost.  
"Peter, trust me, you don't want to fight me," said Kaiba sinisterly as Peter back away when the man get in his face. "Because I could get ugly very fast and you don't want that to happen."  
"Please! How more ugly could you get now? You are ugly enough as it is!" exclaimed Stewie making Peter, Lois, Chris, and Meg laughed at this. Even Mokuba made a big chuckle.  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Kaiba making the people stop laughing at this. "As I was saying, refuse me again, Peter, and you would end up asking yourself if doing so is worth a lot of trouble over a dumb clover!"  
The man backs away to his family as Yosemite Sam and his goons came out hiding with nasty smirks on their faces. Besides being bullies, Yosemite and his men are sometimes Kaiba's men and enforcers. Mess with him and you mess with these guys too.  
"Trust me, you don't want to go through all that. Now hand it over!" Kaiba snapped as he puts his arm out expecting Peter to give him the clover.  
"You better do as he said." said Sally sternly.  
"Let's hope he does because this would put an end to this nonsense once and for all." boomed Grievous getting his lightsabers ready should the need call for it.  
Needless to say, Kaiba tried to grab the clover but one of Peter's hands kept the clover and speck away from the Duelist. Finally, the fat man frowns as he turned away from Kaiba.  
"No way, I will not give it to you!" yelled Peter in defiance while looking at the clover. "Whatever you believe so or no, there are people living on this speck. They may be small people, but as I learn before, a person's a person, no matter how small. I gotta help them because the longer I hold this speck, the most likely they could get hurt!"  
That may prove to be a big mistake as Kaiba got angry while Grievous covers Mokuba's ears. No one has dare try to defy the vice Mayor before and gets away with it.  
"Hoo boy." said Chris in concern not liking the look on Kaiba's face.  
"Okay, that's it! I gave you a chance to stop your nonsense and not get into any further trouble but you crossed the line, fatso!" snapped Kaiba angrily poking at Peter's shirt repeatedly. "And you will pay for it."  
"Well, if Peter is crossing the line, so am I." said Lois in defiance as she stays near her husband, the man she loves all these years.  
"So are we." agreed Chris and Meg staying near their dad. They look at Stewie who just stares at them.  
"Fine, so will I." scowled Stewie as he flies towards and lands on Peter's shoulder crossing his arms.  
Soon Yosemite Sam and his goons approach the group, the ones who believe in Peter's speck, making a certain fat man nervous. He backs away before Peter tripped a bit.  
"Uh...see ya!" said Peter as he tiptoed away quickly followed by his family, making a run for it.  
"That Peter and his family are a menace, like I told you." Kaiba said to Yosemite Sam, his goons, and the Whos sternly. "Already they got told kids using their imagination. It makes me sick."  
"Tell me about it." said Ned in agreement. Peter has gone and upset Kaiba and now it looks like the man is going to pay.

The Griffins continue their running through Peter tripped a little. They looked back and slow down upon seeing that Kaiba and his goons are not behind them.  
Peter makes the comment, "Man, this is almost as bad as the time I blew up that elementary school when I was acting as substitute Fire Marshall."

**Cutaway Gag**

We see a scene with Peter with the place around him a big blaze just seconds before a big explosion as he said, "Remain calm. I AM a Fire Marshall."

**End Cutaway Gag**

"No wonder people never recommend you for fireman duty." said Stewie dryly.  
"Come on, we better get this speck to the top of Mount Nool ASAP. Whatever that means," Peter said puzzled as he had no idea what ASAP meant, "Oh wait! Maybe it means 'Act Swiftly, Awesome Peter' Sweet!" He noticed the others groaning at this. "What? Can you give a guy credit for trying? I mean how hard can that be?"  
The man ends up eating his own words however as the group reach a chasm with a bridge...a big long bridge that could collapsed at any moment over a deep chasm.  
"No way." said Meg in disbelief as she looks into the chasm herself.  
"Oh geez. It looks like a big pummel to certain death from up here." said Peter uneasily at the chasm itself.  
"Oh, you think?" scoffed Stewie in disbelief.  
"This looks...precarious." said Lois wiggling the bridge a bit. "Uh, how about we go first?"  
"I'd go with mom." said Meg.  
"Hey, Stewie! Mind carrying me over? I don't think this bridge could support my weight." Chris asked his baby brother of a bird hopefully.  
"What am I? A freighter? Fine." groaned Stewie in annoyance. Lois and Meg walk across the bridge with ease while the boy bird carried his big brother, barely, across the chasm. As the four family members reach for the other side, Stewie, who lets Chris go, snapped, "Blast it all, you are too heavy. Lose some weight! I suppose you want me to go back and get the other big doofus now?"  
"No, no, I can do it, I can do it." insisted Peter as he looks at the bridge in concern. He commented, "When they build bridges like this, they have to be taking into account that human beings of various weights WILL be crossing. I'm not the first person that has ever had to cross this bridge and I VERY HONESTLY hope that I WON'T be the LAST."  
"You should get rid of the stuff you are carrying." Chris said pointing out to the stuff that his own father is carrying.  
"We told you to pack light." said Meg in agreement.  
"Yeah, some of my stuff can be useful! Back off!" snapped Peter in annoyance. The man then took a small step though holding onto the side of the bridge. "All right, feel right, I'll just get..."  
Peter let go as he wobbled a bit in alarm on the bridge. The man chuckled nervously as he does his best to get across though Peter ends up wobbling some more as he does so slowly.  
"Peter, Kaiba and his men could be here any moment. Couldn't you hurry it up?" asked Lois in concern.  
"Slow and steady wins the race, Lois!" Peter called out to her.  
"This could take a while." said Stewie looking bored.  
"I have a feeling things are going to be worst back in Cartoonville." said Chris in concern.  
"Right. Hope nothing bad is happening there while something is happening up here." said Meg as she continues watching her dad slowly going across the bridge.

Author's note  
Hoo boy. The Griffins have defied Kaiba and now they got on his bad side, big time. Not to mention Peter still gotta get across the bridge.

Stewie: (annoyed) Move it or lose it, fatso!

Me: Anyway, more to come so read, review, and suggest.

Kaiba and Mokuba talking about Noah and the Virtual World incident is a reference to an arc in _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

The first cutaway hag is a reference to the lovable Dr. Seuss classic _Green Eggs and Ham_.

The Fire Marshall role seen in the second cutaway gag is Peter acting as arguably the role that put Jim Carrey on the map so to speak called Fire Marshall Bill on "In Living Color".


	6. Chapter 6: Dentists and Bridges

Author's note  
Back to work on this parody, folks. Anyway, I apologized if I upset people with the opening author's note from my previous chapter. I'm all better now and will continue working on this story without any more incidents like that one (that was ugly).

Well, Wormtail96, I may need some more ideas to use the Whos though I have one concerning who really put that golf ball in their car tailpipe, if you know what I mean. Give me any ideas through PM if you want.

As for my _Monsters, Inc._ parody, airnaruto45, not sure when I will begin it. We will have to wait and see.

Nice suggestions, ABI and nobodiez. I will have to tone down on some of the language but they will work.

**Chapter 6: The Dangers of Dentists and Bridges**

At the dentists' office, Jake goes into a dentist's room followed by Danny and June, who just picked up Darry and Kaylee from school. The kids got a scared look on their faces as the mayor sat in a chair before him.  
"I don't wanna go to the dentist, mom." said Kaylee scared while clinging to June's arm.  
"Yeah, those people are psychos." said Darry scared too staying near Danny at all times.  
"Now, now. We will just get this done and over with. There's nothing to be scared of." Danny said trying to assure his scared kids. "Besides, we will be here to keep you two safe right after Jake is done."  
"Done, right." groaned Jake as he turns to see a poster of a pink dog on it that says 'Courage'. "Ironic, they used the dog who freaks out every often to try to calm people down during the appointments."  
The mayor sat back in the chair trying to relax: that is until he hears a scream from another patient being 'work on'. Jake freaks out and tried to leave but the dentists, Yin and Yang, pushed him back into the chair.  
"Hello, Jake." laughed Yang madly as he puts his dentist mask on. "How are we today? Ready for some...drilling?"  
"Ugh. Yang, you are always an idiot." groaned Yin rolling her eyes as she washes her hands while Yang gets a squirter that squirts water into the patient's mouth.  
"Now, say 'ahhh'."  
Jake opens his mouth to allow Yang to squirt the water into there. Darry chuckles nervously as he said, "You know, maybe Kaylee and I should wait outside."  
"Right, no need for us to watch." said Kaylee in agreement.  
"Kids, calm down." June said keeping her kids from going anywhere. "You two are next after Jake."  
"That's what we're afraid of."

Back at the bridge near Quahog, Peter wiggled the bridge to make sure it's steady. In determination, he steps forward but the idiot trips causing one of the boards to break off in the progress.  
"Watch where you're stepping, you fool!" snapped Stewie as he, Lois, Meg, and Chris continue watching from the side they're on.

Peter's shaking caused a quake that shakes the whole dentist's office making Yang mess up and squirt water into Jake's eyes making the mayor yelp in alarm.  
"Whoa, what was that?" asked Darry puzzled while his parents look concerned.  
"That idiot. He musta made another quake." groaned Danny preferring to Peter back in Quahog.

"Peter, you all right," Lois asked her husband in concern as the fat man looks down along with the others as the broken wood falls to the spikes below.  
"Oh geez. I haven't seen spikes that long since my last birthday." said Peter making a big cringe at the spike below. One false move and he is a Griffin-a-bob!

Back in Cartoonville, Yang looks confused as to what just happened. The dentist however just shrugs as he takes the empty cup from his sister while saying, "Okay, rinse or something."  
Jake did as he spits water into his cup before Yang scoop a drop from the mayor's mouth. The quake earlier is making this appointment rather difficult.

Peter yelps as he looks down from the bridge back in Quahog. That is really one big drop to sudden death.  
"Heh heh. Looks like some of the boards need to be replace or something." said Peter as he got back up while trying to recover. When the man stepped back a bit however, more of the wooden parts of the bridge broke off! Apparently, this bridge was not enough to support someone like Peter and his stuff that he refused to get rid of!  
"Dad, move faster!" Chris yells at Peter.  
"Remember; slow and steady..." Peter is interrupted by Meg.  
"Yeah, use that when you compete against a lazy hare; right now, is 'run or you're done'!" Meg yelled in annoyance and concern.  
"Are you sure? I have to think about it." Peter stops walking at all and gets a thoughtful expression.  
"No offense, Mom, but after this parody I'm putting myself in adoption." Meg turns at Lois and sighs.  
"Okay...let me...uh...let's figure this out here. Now...gotta think light here." said Peter wobbling a bit trying to keep his hold on the railing. He gotta get across this bridge and hopefully before Kaiba and his men could possibly catch up to the Griffins. "Now then...I'm as light as a feather. Yeah, feathers are light. That should..."  
However a bird flew by and drops a feather right onto a piece of the bridge. The Griffins yelp in alarm as the feather caused that said piece to break off.  
"Heavy feather." said Peter with a gulp.  
"Big heavy moron." said Stewie with a laugh getting an annoyed glare from his mother.

"Okay, this is going to hurt you more...okay, I lied! This will just hurt only you!" laughed Yang as he gets the needle from Yin while preparing it. "This will pinch a little. Now hold still!"  
"Oh bother. Why am I the only sane one in this dentist nut house?" asked Yang with a sigh as Jake gulps a bit at the sight of the rabbit holding the needle towards him. Darry and Kaylee gulps in fear as they hid behind their parents, hoping that they don't get it next.

"All right...I'm lighter than feather, but what's lighter than that? Oh wait...air! Nothing is lighter than air!" said Peter in realization and eagerness. He comment, "Now, I know there are at least TWO gases lighter than air, but I don't have either of them on hand. Still, air SHOULD be light enough."  
"Good, you have plenty enough. I always knew you were full of hot air!" laughed Stewie in amusement. His brother and sister laugh with him. It's funny because it's true!  
Lois noticed Peter getting something out of the backpack he's wearing. To her surprise, it's a helium tank!  
"Where did you get that?" Lois asked pointing at the said helium tank.  
"I...borrow it from a clown." Peter said fibbing a bit.

**Cutaway Gag**

"Hey, clown boy! If I ran the circus, I would kick your butt. But for now, I am taking this!" said Peter as he quickly pushed the figure making balloon clown down before grabbing the helium tank and running off with it.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"The way I figure," Peter begins to say as he uses the helium tank to fill himself with the said helium. "The more air I have..." The man filled himself some more while holding the tank with the clover. His voice now sounds squeaky by the time he's done. "The lighter I will be. Heh, I sound like those Yooks and Zooks."  
"Dad? Hoo boy," Meg said rolling her eyes as her now rounder than usual father begins to cross the bridge lightly. Peter is too tense to notice that he breaks some of the wooden boards of the bridge doing so.

Back at the dentist, Jake is frightened as Yang gets closer to the mouth with his needle. It's only a matter of time before the mayor's mouth gets numb up big time. The kids, scared, watch on in terror.

During this time, back on the bridge, Peter's foot got caught on some wood resulting in the fat man to spit out the air in his mouth causing the clover to shake like mad. The man is send zooming straight back to the middle holding onto the rope like mad.

Jake screams in pain, but not because Yang has managed to get the needle in his mouth! Nope, the clover shaking like mad thanks to Peter has caused the rabbit to miss...and pricks the mayor right in the arm with the needle.  
Jake looks at his arm, now numb thanks to Yang's mistake, in fear then scream like crazy as he runs out of the room causing himself to unknowingly slap two patients by his numb arm. Darry and Kaylee scream as they run out of the room, not wanting to go next!  
"Darry, Kaylee, come back here!" Danny said to his kids as he and June chased after the two in alarm.  
"Uh, anyone who isn't freak out wanna go next?" Yin asked the puzzled patients with a sigh.

Peter is holding onto the ropes of the bridge, not wanting to let go for one false move would lead to his death. He gotta get to the other side, he gotta get to Mount Nool and saved Cartoonville before it's too late!  
"Now that's freaky." Peter said as he gets ready to pull himself upward. "Now, I gotta pull myself up." The man slips a bit as he looks down with panic in his ears. This looks too dangerously close. He closes his eyes as Peter said to himself, "Do not panic, do not panic, do...  
Suddenly breaking and falling noises making Peter scream in horror. It's over! He is going to die and Cartoonville is doom! He's a failure, a dead man, a..."  
"Uh, dad? You can open your eyes now." Meg said with an annoyed sigh.  
Peter opens his eyes and looks surprised. He is near the other side where his family is at holding onto the pegs on the said side this whole time! The man chuckled sheepishly as he got up and onto the ground.  
"Well, good thing I didn't panic." said Peter proudly.  
"Oh, you didn't? I guess that loud noise we heard was a volcano going off." said Lois sarcastically as he sees her husband walking a bit, his arm twitching around making the man smile.  
"Sweet. I feel kinda great right now. Maybe it's my new sense in principle!"  
Peter begins dancing a bit while taking out a ribbon twirler to twirl with (don't ask me where he got that). He continues to dance but he trips and collided into a tree causing the man to land on the ground.  
"Peter/dad!" yelled the other members of the Griffin family in annoyance. That Peter always does stuff like this, especially when a town is involved.

Jake feel the ground shaking madly as he head back home looking concerned. Peter musta done something to cause the shaking...again.  
"That fat man is going to be the death of us all if he keeps that up." groaned Jake in concern as he finally arrived home and closes the door, panting a bit. The mayor however sees that his numb arm is caught in the door! Jake pulls on his arm like mad until it is freed though the man fell back onto the floor doing so. He got up as Jake said, "Yeah, I'm hip."  
Just then Jake turns and yelp a bit as he sees his son Roxas and Spud nearby. The assistant has come to the house earlier to help out around the place like his boss told him to so before leaving for the dentists. Roxas meanwhile is holding some stuff looking at his dad puzzled. What is his dad doing home so late? And what's with the numb arm?  
"Oh hey Roxas, Spud. Good timing. Need your help here. Mind helping me out?" asked Jake nervously trying to keep his cool (and failing to do so). "Now then, I want you both to go to the girls' room..."  
Jake however moves a bit causing his numb arm to hit his assistant making Spud yelp in alarm. The mayor ignores Spud's yelping as he continued, "I need ya to take down Frances's pointy toy stuff and...Roxas, stop looking at my arm, okay? Then put Sherri's light bulb collection away. Also make sure to put away anything that could break and shatter, okay?"  
Roxas and Spud however just looks at Jake's numb arm looking puzzled as to how that happen. The mayor groans as he held the numb arm out while saying, "Fine, take a good look. There, you saw it. Happy, dawgs?"  
"Uh...I presumed things went bad with Yin and Yang again as usual, huh?" Spud asked his boss finally knocking himself out of his own puzzlement.  
"It involves a certain you know who holding a certain you know what in you know where."  
"Oh...OH!"  
"Anyway, thanks Roxas." exclaimed Jake as he heads upstairs to his and Betty's room.  
"I will get on that other task, boss. The world will be saved as well as our house." said Spud as he runs off to the task the mayor has given him and Roxas.  
Jake himself tried to wake his arm up while heading upstairs. This means however that the mayor wasn't looking where he was going as Jake hits a wall in alarm. Fortunately, this finally got his arm moving again though in pain. Roxas looks concerned as his dad moves on.  
What is going on?

In Jake and Betty's bedroom, the mayor wasted no time in taking down anything that could break, shatter, or harm the couple in there. If Peter would end up being careless even by accident, Jake has got to be prepare.  
"Okay, that's taken care of. I...whoa," Jake yelped in alarm as he looks at the ceiling. The mayor is looking at the chandelier that has a pointy end on it. And guess where it's pointing at? The bed itself! "Aw, dawg! Not cool. That thing could break and impales me and Betty in our sleep! Well, DRAGON UP!"  
Jake turns into his American Dragon form as he flies up to the chandelier preparing to move or remove it. Just then, Betty's voice is heard from outside the room saying, "Hey Jake. You're home late."  
"Oh yeah. Sorry. I just have...some dental work done...on my arm. Yeah."  
"Again? Geez, what is going..." Betty came into the bedroom and looks surprised as her husband, in his dragon form, has lost his balance during his flying causing him to grab onto the chandelier to keep himself from falling. This however takes him back into human mode. As her husband held onto the chandelier like his life depended on it (literally or figuratively), Betty exclaimed, "Jake! What are you doing?"  
"Oh me. Uh...what gave you an idea that I was up to something unusual?" Jake asked his wife chuckling uneasily. He hopes this could convince Betty that nothing is wrong. Too bad it's otherwise.  
"Well, I am a Galactic Guardian and even I know you're hanging from the chandelier."  
"I decided to move it because it looked better somewhere where it can't fall and crush us while we're sleeping, yo."  
Suddenly noises are heard which is not good for the mayor: the weight of Jake is too much for the chandelier to handle so the line came down causing Jake to yelp as he fell with the thing. Luckily it stopped barely a couple of inches to the ground and nowhere near the bed. Jake looks around and chuckled nervously.  
"Jake, what is going on?" asked Betty in concern. Her husband has been acting funny, more so than usual today. "And why is Spud going through the girls' room taking down and putting away some of their stuff?"  
"Well..." Jake sighs sadly as he got off the chandelier. He wanted to keep his wife out of this whole ordeal with the fact that Cartoonville is living on a speck that is lying on a clover held by a big stupid guy named Peter Griffin. Not to mention that the world could be destroyed unless the speck is put on a safe spot and soon. But it looks like the mayor has no choice but to tell Betty the truth now. Jake's friends, the ones who knew the truth, watch the scene as they came into the bedroom while the mayor himself continued, "Hey honey...do you ever have that feeling that we're being watched?"  
"By your friends who are in the room with us right now? Come on. Don't make me think I don't know. Anyway, yeah I guess."  
"Besides them. Do you get the feeling that the other thing that is watching you as well is...well, how can I put this? Like a big fat stupid guy, his wife, and his kids including a boy bird?"  
Betty looks uneasily at her husband, wondering if Jake is under a lot of pressure or he has finally lost it. The mayor continued as he said, "And did you ever get that weird feeling that your world is a tiny speck in reality? And..." Jake chuckled nervously as he continued some more, "And that said big fat stupid guy is carrying it on a flower as of right now. Plus, you realized that if you let anyone besides you and your friends on the whole ordeal, they think you have finally lost it and became a big jerk again?"  
Betty looks surprised upon hearing that. As she absorbs this (so to speak), Jake continued on, "Yet you feel the responsibility to keep everyone you know and care about safe while trying to make up for being a big jerk during that Christmas long ago?" The mayor gave a forced smile, an uneasy one, as he concluded, "You ever got that feeling?"  
"I don't think Mrs. Long is going to go for it." Cream said whispering to the others in concern. She can tell by the surprised yet uneasy look on Betty's face.  
"What can I say? The chick is easily unamused." said Spud bored. The others hushed him to keep the assistant quiet.  
"Uh...I will have to say no." said Betty in concern. "Never have that feeling. Why? Did you?"  
"Oh, no. No!" said Jake quickly scoffing the whole 'crazy thing' off. The mayor yawns a bit while sitting onto his bed as he said, "Well, gotta get some sleep. Come on, guys. Better head on home. I'd see you all tomorrow."  
"Jake, I know you are under a lot of stress after what happen today. And I understand if you think you're seeing big fat stupid guys, wives, their kids, or boy birds, that's fine by me. At least don't tell anyone but us and the others in the room about this, okay?" Betty managed to get the chandelier back to the ceiling before sitting next to her husband, smiling at him. "It's not the end of the world after all."  
"Sigh. Too bad Betty has no idea." said Stitch quietly as Betty kissed Jake on the forehead.  
Jake chuckles sheepishly at his wife before running out of the room. Betty looks at Danny, June, and the others who just shrug at her before following Jake out of the room.  
"What is going on with them?" asked Betty in concern, not realizing the danger that is at hand now.

Author's note  
Phew! That was a close one for Cartoonville. But it looks like Betty is getting suspicious of Jake's mystery behavior. What will happen next again? Read on next time! Read, review, and suggest!

Two Dr. Seuss books are referenced in this parody. They are called _If I Ran the Circus_ and _The Butter Battle Book_.


	7. Chapter 7: The Bowler Hat Guy

Author's note  
I'm back. It has been a while but I return to work on this hiatus story once more.

No, grimlock, I have no plans on spoofing the specials, movies, etc. that you just mentioned.

Actually, Carl is one of the Cartoons in this story. Sari, I am not sure. I will reveal the culprit later on, Wormtail96.

**Chapter 7: The Bowler Hat Guy**

While Jake is busy with the trying to avoid looking foolish in front of Betty and trying to keep his whole family from getting crunch the next time Peter did something stupid, the fat man himself is walking through the forest with his family holding the flower.  
"Uh, fat man to mayor, fat man to mayor, come in mayor, over." said Peter in a voice that Edward G. Robinson would be proud of (or annoyed by, take your pick).

Back in Cartoonville, Jake was busy putting a big hearing horn on top of his house while the others help. It's so that the group can hear Peter without returning to the office to do so.  
"Hang on, Peter, we're getting a bad reception over here, dawg." Jake said as he adjusts the horn a bit.

Peter, trying to help the mayor in, his own way, clears his throat and yelled out, "HEY, HOW'S THIS?! MAYBE I CAN GET UP CLOSE?! CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?!"  
"Peter!" yelled Lois in alarm at how loud her husband is yelling into the flower.  
"Dad!" yelled Chris and Meg in annoyance.  
"Fat fool." groaned Stewie rolling his eyes in annoyance.

The ones on the mayor's roof nearly fell off due to Peter's yelling causing the horn to lnearly fall to the ground doing so. Despite that, they managed to recover while they groan as Jake barely put the horn back into place.  
"Yeah, we can hear ya. Not so loud!" said Lilo with a groan.  
"Naga, big stupid head for rescuer." said Stitch in agreement.  
"So Peter? Are we at the safe place yet?" Danny asked Peter hopefully.

"Eh, almost." said Peter with a smile as he goes through the forest some more.  
"Yeah, the hard part is over big time." said Chris in agreement.  
"Unlike that hard part with the Whos. Those guys have problems for us even before the argument with the Star Wars thing." Meg said with a frown.

**Cutaway Gag**

One day, Peter, Chris and Meg are walking across the sidewalk, when they see The Whos' car broken down by the curb. Ned has the brunet open and is currently fixing it with a screwdriver. Jojo and Sally are standing next to him. When Peter and co. stopped to look, Ned turns a bit to see the Griffins standing behind them.  
"Oh, uh...hi? How's it going?" Peter said.  
Ned frowned a bit. "Car's broke," he said nonchalantly. "It's been about the fifth time or so now today."  
"Maybe there's a golf ball stuck in the exhaust pipe." Meg suggested.  
Jojo, whom at the time had been reading a magazine, immediately dropped what he was doing and turned to the Griffins, his eyes turning into angry narrow slits. "Why a golf ball?"  
"I don't know."  
Sally, also looking suspiciously at the Griffins, walked up behind them. "Did any of you stick a golf ball in there?"  
Peter put his hands up defensively, saying, "Oh, no, no, no, we're just making small talk!"  
Ned pushed the brunet down and towered over the poor Griffins, his, Ned and Jojo casting shadows over them. "If we find a golf ball in the exhaust pipe…" Ned began.  
Jojo pulls out a serrated knife, grabs Peter down to his level and puts it inside the large man's mouth. "...I'm gonna go Heath Ledger Joker on the inside of your mouth!"  
"Eep."

Later, Peter, Meg and Chris are on a park bench, explaining what happened to Brian, Lois and Stewie.  
Stewie scoffed, "Oh, puh-lease! You can't be serious."  
But Chris still continued, "We're telling ya, those people are crazy and-!"  
SLAM!  
Sally's hand slams down on the table, scaring the hell out of the Griffins. Sally, Ned and Jojo were standing there, still towering over them.  
Sally removed her hand, revealing a soot covered golf ball. She said darkly and threateningly, while Jojo still pointed his knife at Peter, "We...are...watching you!" They then walk off, leaving the Griffins with even more shocked looks than before.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"We're doing our best to stay away from those people." said Lois in concern. "Those Peter always find a way no matter what to get them riled up."  
"Anyway, besides that folks, this is your captain speaking, sit back, enjoy the ride, and we will get you all to Mount Nool faster than you can say 'Barack Obama is the new president'." said Peter acting like a plane captain.

"No, you can't have ice cream for breakfast!" exclaimed the voice of Betty from the house in annoyance. The woman is scolding one or two of her own kids right now.  
"Come on, please!" Dee Dee and Lee Lee pleaded to their mother to no prevail.

"Hey, who is that?" asked Meg upon hearing Betty's voice from where she is.  
"Is someone there with you?" asked Stewie curiously, "Like I care."

"Oh, that is my wife and my young kids." said Jake proudly as he stands on top of the roof happily.

"Oh yeah! You must have a great family." said Peter in amusement as he looks at the flower happily.

"Yep! Jake and Betty have a family you would never believed." said Li with a smile.  
"Yeah. Even Danny, the former terror of Cartoonville, has a family." agreed Angel happily while June hugs her husband making Danny blush a bit.  
"He has been married to yours truly since that one Christmas. We have Darry and Kaylee and the rest is history. The wedding was beautiful." giggled June as she and her husband giggled.  
"Ha! Nothing compared to my wedding, yo!" laughed Jake as he takes out a photo book and opens it, showing lots of photos of his family. "I got Betty as a wife, 96 daughters and one cool son."

"Whoa, whoa, someone has been busy!" laughed Peter happily. "I mean 96 daughters and one son. Lois would die of exhaustion before we get to daughter 96."  
"Oh Peter." giggled Lois happily doing her best to blush.  
"Oh bother. Give me a doggy bag to throw up in." said Stewie in disgust. All this romance makes him want to give.

"Yeah. And Jake and Betty got one bathroom and you know how that is." said Lilo giggling while Li hugs her.

"Yeah, tell me about it." said Peter in amusement. He then looks confused as the stupid man asked, "Wait, what is a bathroom?"  
"It's the room in the bathroom where you do your business at and pull the lever." said Meg rolling her eyes in annoyance.  
"Oooooh! Ain't science fun!"

"Uh, Jake?" The group looked to a nearby window and sees Betty looking outside at them oddly. "You and your friends do realize that you're on the roof, right?"  
"No, but if you hum a few bars, we can fake it!" said Cream nervously causing the others to chuckled nervously as well.  
"Mom, please?" asked Lucca from inside the house hopefully.  
"Can't talk right now, Lucca. Daddy is freaking out again." Betty said to her daughter while looking inside. Turning back to the others. she asked, "Uh, what are you all doing up here anyway?"  
"Oh, I was just putting the kids to bed and ended up on the roof somehow. Yeah, that's what happened." said Jake sheepishly, trying his best not to rouse his wife's suspicions then he did earlier.  
"Uh, and we came up here to help him." said Spud chuckling nervously.  
"Lilo, Stitch, Angel!" said Peach's voice from another house, "Time for bed!"  
"We gotta go home, Jake. Mom is calling us. Talk to you all later," Lilo said as she, Stitch, and Angel leave the roof and heading to the balcony door, preparing to go home.  
"Right. We better get home ourselves. Our kids would get nervous if we leave them alone even with the Downtown Dogs for too long." agreed June as she and Danny slid down the house carefully. Once they made it to the ground, the couple goes to the next garbage chute heading to Mount Crumpit. Jake and the others sigh before separating to go home for the night.

Jake just finishing putting the last of his daughters to bed before kissing Frances on the head, making her giggled. Once that's done, the mayor slides down the ladder and headed to the door, turning off the light for tonight.  
Before Jake could leave however, Frances suddenly woke up and sat up, holding a stuffed animal as she said, "Hey daddy?"  
"Yeah?" asked Jake before he could leave the room. He wonders what his daughter wants.  
"May I have a glass of water, please?"  
"Sure, no problem."  
Jake ended up regretting it as the other girls woke up suddenly all wanting a glass of water too.  
"I want one too!" said Lucca eagerly.  
"Yeah, me three!" giggled Lee Lee. Soon all the other daughters made the same request for a glass of water. Jake chuckled sheepishly.  
"Hoo boy." said Jake nervously.

It's one of those nights especially when you're a silent boy named Roxas. The boy is about to head out the window preparing to sneak out of his house to do what he normally does every time he does this.  
Just then, Jake Long appeared seeing his son as he said, "Yo, Roxas!" The boy yelps and land on the floor missing the window a bit. As he got up, Roxas turn and see his father in his American Dragon form holding up glasses of water for the other guys, with Spud helping.  
"Man, I hope your kids don't get any accidents if you know what I mean, Jake." Spud laughed making a stupid joke.  
"Anyway, Roxas, you're just the boy I wanted to see," Jake said eagerly to Roxas making the boy look confused. Why does his dad wanted to see him this late and in the poor half dragon's state? "Look, I have seen that we never been seeing eye to eye lately and I guess most of it is my fault. It's true. I realized what I'm trying to do, yo. I have been forcing my vision of the future onto you."  
Roxas looks dumbstruck, not sure what to say. He watched while his father continued, presuming the boy is smiling due to the reflection of a glass of water, "I will make this easy for you, Roxas. You can be whatever mayor you wanted to be. Hands on, strong and silent, not outspoken at all. It's all up to you. There? Does that feel better or what?"  
Jake chuckled as he gave a glass of water that he himself was saving to Roxas. The half dragon patted his son on the head as he said, "I'm expecting big things from you, young man, big things! Well goodnight. Good stuff, good talk, yo."  
"Well, I think that turned out well." said Spud as he and Jake leave to give the 96 glasses of water to the girls, thinking that the mayor has fixed things with his son.  
However Roxas frowns and put his glass of water down. Why can't his father see the truth? Opening the window he tried to get out of before, the boy hopped towards the tree and slides down it. Darry and Kaylee are waiting for him on the ground.  
"About time. We were thinking you would never get out." said Darry with a grin. "We have to risk sneaking out to continue our activities with you, Roxas."  
"Come on," Kaylee said as she, Darry, and Roxas headed off to the direction of the abandoned observatory. That place is old and rusted, haven't been used in years.

_"Then, Roxas snuck out with his friends, the boy feeling lonely and sad."_

The three kids go into a bucket waiting for them. Upon getting it, Darry activated the umbrella function to help get them to the other side of an canyon.

_"And being understood by a dad who's somewhat sad."_

Once they got there, Roxas and his friends headed up a slope to some sort of slingshot seat, which they got into.  
"Ready, aim..." Kaylee begins to say as Roxas sadly pull a lever nearby.

_"And where was he, Darry, and Kaylee going at such a late hour?"_

The slingshot then moves back and downward, flinging the three students, only Darry and Kaylee are laughing, to a top of the stairway heading to the observatory that seems to be broken but still in use.  
"That is so cool." said Darry grinning as he, Kaylee, and Roxas headed up to the observatory.

_"Up to the abandoned Observatory Tower."_

The three reach a door that is cracked and board up, haven't been used in a year. But Roxas and his friends came in through a small door that he himself has made a while ago, allowing the three kids access into the observatory.

_"A place where the kids felt content and free__  
__A place they could be what they wanted to be."_

Indeed, the kids looked up they are up to something as a few noises are heard inside the place. Whatever it is, it appears to be interesting.

_"And what was inside there, I'd say if I could__  
__But up above, Seto Kaiba was up to no good."_

Kaiba find himself in the most darkest alleyway of Quahog ever bringing Mokuba with him. He hated going to these places, they are filled with jerks and filth. But he has to if Kaiba himself wanted to put the end to Peter Griffin's nonsense once and for all.  
The Whos has thought up the idea to come here as they are saying that they know a guy who can get 'jobs like these' done.  
Kaiba ask the Whos, "Are you sure this guy can take care of our problem?"  
"No need to worry, Mr. Kaiba. We have done deals with him before. He gets the job done, I can promise you that." Sally assured Kaiba. Besides, it's not just to end Peter's nonsense, it's to get revenge for what the fat man has done to them the first time around.  
Ned said to Kaiba in concern, "But there's one thing you need to know about him. He's kinda well..."  
"Secretive?" asked Kaiba curiously.  
"I was gonna say 'crazy', but yours works too." Jojo said with a shrug.  
"Can't we go home now?" asked Mokuba scared. He doesn't want to be here and even the boy doesn't want to meet whoever this guy is.  
"Just calm down, Mokuba and stay behind me." Kaiba said to his brother sternly.  
"But..."  
"Stay behind and let Grievous guard you."  
"Grrr, I haven't seen a place like this since the last time Skywalker blew up one of my ships." Grievous mumbled in annoyance.  
The cyborg sees a wall with a big hole was made. This is where Ned has said they needed to go through to meet this guy. Kaiba peek in for a bit before he, Mokuba, the Whos, and Grievous slowly got inside the place. The building they have entered is even worst inside as it is outside.  
"Ahem. Bowler Hat Guy, I presumed." Kaiba said calling for the recommended villain for hire. Mokuba gasps as he sees a skeleton nearby. The boy held his brother by the arm, scared.  
Just then a frightening face appear, scaring most of the group as someone in the shadows snapped, "What do you want? I'm eating!"  
Kaiba regain his bravery and said, "Yes, I know you are but I came for your help. The McDodds here said you can get the job done."  
"Oh really? Why's that?"  
"Because that fat idiot Peter Griffin got obsessed with a dumb clover," Jojo said speaking up. "He thinks there are little people living on it!"  
"Oh really? Allow me to shed a little light on the subject." laughed a voice as a hand slowly turned on the lights revealing the figure to be a man. He's a skinny miserable man with a tiny 1930s type thin mustache and brown eyes. He wore a black bowler hat with a black cloak hiding his clothes and black shoes. In the past, he was known as Michael 'Goob' Yagoobian but due to a bad experience, he is now called...the Bowler Hat Guy.  
"Bowler Hat Guy. Good to see you again...and Doris." said Ned nodding to the bowler hat which suddenly came to life and waved to the Whos. The hat is robotic with mechanical arms.  
"Delightful. Now what's this I hear about a clover?" The Bowler Hat Guy said to Kaiba curiously.  
"I want that clover destroyed! That fat man is ruining the kids' minds with his nonsense of people living on a speck on that thing and I want it stopped!" said Kaiba angrily.  
Doris squeaks a bit causing the Bowler Hat Guy to translated, "Doris said, 'what a big deal this must be for you'."  
"Well, I coulda took care of it but I don't want to get my hands dirty. But like the McDodds said, you can take care of that."  
"Ah, we can do that, Doris and I handle jobs like this all the time, no problem."  
"I smell a catch coming on." mumbled Sally due to past experiences with the Bowler Hat Guy.  
"It's easy. However...my services comes with a price. I can do it for a brand new pair of..." The Bowler Hat Guy smirks evilly as he looks at Mokuba who yelped while hiding behind Kaiba. "Well...I can always have this small boy as a slave."  
"No!" screamed Mokuba in terror. He doesn't want to be a slave to this creep. "Seto!"  
Doris laughs madly as Kaiba frowns while saying, "Not now, Mokuba. Big brother is thinking it over." The boy paused then he smirks while getting an idea, "You know what? It sounds tempting, but I think Yosemite Sam and his boys can handle this job for me."  
"Right. After all, they have no need for slaves, just their own stupidity. Bye." said Grievous as he, the Kaibas, and the McDodds prepared to leave.  
"Sure, they can, they can handle...WHAT?!" yelled the Bowler Hat Guy in shock as he realized what Kaiba just said. Turning to the departing group, the man said, "No! You can't go to them!"  
"Sure we can. After all, they are perfect for the job." Ned said following along with Kaiba's train of thought. The Whos knew where this is going, they always used this trick to forced the Bowler Hat Guy to work for them for free.  
Doris protested trying to tell the Bowler Hat Guy that they are tricking him somehow again but the man ignored the robotic hat as he exclaimed, "They are only Looney Tunes! They are not scary! I mean, a Tasmanian devil, cowboys, a Martian, a coyote, I mean, that's ridiculous!"  
"Thanks anyway. Maybe next time," Kaiba said as he prepared to leave some more. The Bowler Hat Guy yelps in worry. He can't let his reputation as the biggest hit man ever be ruined like this!  
"Wait, wait, wait!" said the Bowler Hat Guy getting in front of Kaiba and his group stopping them. The man grins evilly as he used his cloak as a cape while saying, "This is what I will do to the clover."  
The Bowler Hat Guy laughs while getting a bone out. Doris squeaked a bit, asking her friend why he is using a bone instead of a flower. The idiotic man answered, "Because there is no flowers here! Anyway, first, Doris and I will take the cover and crush it!"  
Kaiba watch on as the Bowler Hat Guy demonstrated. Then the creep said, "Then I'd eat it, like this!"  
The hit man for hire then proceeded to eat the bone in one gulp. Then he yelps as he himself begins to choke like mad, much to Kaiba and Grievous's annoyance, "Holy moley!"  
Doris sighs then uses one of her mechanical arms to hit the Bowler Hat Guy on the back many times before the idiot got the bone out. The man grabs the bone and chuckled sheepishly to the watchers before saying, "Uh...I'd spit it up, then I'll eat it again, two times devoured!"  
"Ick. Gross." said Grievous in disgust.  
"Well, that's nice, but I think Sam and his boys can do better. We'd go talk to them right now." Kaiba said slyly as he and his group prepares to leave once more.  
"Wait, wait, come on now!" said the Bowler Hat Guy in worry as he runs over, stopping them again. "Wait, here's the best part!"  
"Last chance, Bowler Hat Guy." said Jojo with a secret smirk. Almost there...  
"Yes, the best part is, I will do it all for gratis, or free in your language. What do you think, huh? Is it a deal???"  
The rest of the group looked at Kaiba waiting for an answer from him, wondering if he will give the Bowler Hat Guy the job or not. The Duelist then gave a devilish smirk while saying, "It's a deal."  
"All right, yes!" laughed the Bowler Hat Guy madly. Doris sighs in annoyance at her comrade for falling for the trick (again), "Ha ha ha ha! Thank you! You will not regret this!!!"  
The Bowler Hat Guy and Doris headed over to some sort of ship nearby and got in. With another laugh, the wannabe villain pushed the button to start the ship up. Soon the ship itself flies through the open hole in the building flying out of the place.  
The Bowler Hat Guy yelps and nearly made the ship flies down making Doris screams in alarm. Luckily the villain got the ship back under control while the hat scolds him in squeaky annoyance. The Bowler Hat Guy couldn't care less though. He got a mission to do!

In a part of the forest, the Griffin family was sleeping near the clover that night. Peter was snoring loudly while doing his best to get some sleep. He shivered a bit while trying to cover himself with Stewie for warmth, annoying his baby son.  
"Oh, why me?" groaned Stewie angrily.

Author's note  
Not good! The Griffins are unaware that the Bowler Hat Guy and Doris are on their way to attack the clover! Cartoonville is in danger!

Lilo: (gasps) Oh no!

Bowler Hat Guy: Ha ha ha ha! My time is at hand!

Meg: (annoyed) Oh shut up!

Me: There will be more to come for this story so stay tuned. Hey Wormtail96, old pal. I used your suggestions!


	8. Chapter 8: Griffins vs Bowler Hat Guy

Author's note  
Nope, airnaruto45, I do not think Family Guy is one of the reasons, unless you met the episode in the episode of _South Park_. To me, that idea sounds kinda dumb.

**Chapter 8: Griffins vs. Bowler Hat Guy**

It is another morning in Cartoonville, except this morning is going to be very crazy indeed as a familiar family knocked on the door of the mayor's house like mad.  
"Mayor, yo Jake, open up!" Sora yelled out the house in concern. Jake, waking up from the knocking in his night clothes, gasped as he stood up in his bed in concern.  
"Jake, Mr. Mayor, open up, quickly!" yelled Ariel outside the house as well. The mayor got in his usual clothes and run downstairs and opens the door. Upon doing so, however, Jake got the shock of his life.  
Melody is outside with her parents holding a big snowball happily, but nothing only that, it is snowing in Cartoonville...during the summer!  
"Jake, you are not going to believe this, but it's snowing...in the summer!" Sora said in amazement.  
"What?! I mean...it is." said Jake in disbelief.  
"Dramatic change in the weather, just like what mommy said." Melody said while throwing the snowball. "Like we're on a speck floating through space or something."  
"I don't know how you and your friends knew it but somehow you did." said Ariel worried as she and her family leaves. "Cartoonville is in danger!"  
"Oh, Peter, you fat idiot." said Jake in concern realizing that the 'savior' of the world must have done something to make it snow in Cartoonville.  
"What? What?" asked Sora puzzled upon hearing what Jake just said.  
"No problem. I'm on it."  
Jake got on some skis quickly as Ariel speaks next, "It's up to us to save Cartoonville from disaster."  
Once Sora, Ariel, and Melody has left, Jake sighs as he gets ready to go outside. The mayor has got to get to his office and inform Peter and his family about what's going on. The half dragon balance himself and managed to get through at first...that is until many of his daughters run out, knocking their dad down in the progress, all excited to have fun in the snow.  
"Ugh. Man, that's whack." groaned Jake as he barely managed to get back to his feet. "Okay, anyone else want to play in the snow?" No response. "Good, now..."  
Jake didn't finish as the last of his daughters run out, knocking their dad down again.  
"Jake!" yelled Lilo as she and those who knew the truth run over and help the mayor up. "You okay?"  
"Wow. Where did all this snow come from?" asked Cream puzzled.  
"Where did you think?!" snapped Shadow referring to a certain fat man holding the clover right now.  
"Oh, look, honey. The kids are playing in the snow." said Danny smiling to the kids playing in the snow.  
"Wait, what? No, no!" June yelped in alarm upon hearing this.  
"Not cool, no fun! It's kinda doomed!" yelled Jake in alarm as he and the others run out in an attempt to stop the fun. They don't know what effect this snow could have on the young ones!  
The group sees Cassie giggling while playing in the snow. Angel smiles as she said, "Meega got to admit, it does sound adorable..." The alien yelps before saying, "What meega is saying?!"  
"Hey, hey, stop! Danger, danger!" exclaimed Stitch as he lifts Cassie from the snow worried. The experiment yelps as Dee Dee and Lee Lee nearly crash into him and the others.  
"Stop having fun right now!" Danny exclaimed to the kids angrily.  
"Uncle Danny is right! This is totally dangerous, dawgs!" agreed Jake in concern. Suddenly he and Spud were grabbed by Jake's daughters and being uses as sleds. "Wait, whoa!!!"  
Jake and Spud continued screaming like mad while the others follow the two. The good news is that they managed to make it to the hall. The bad news? Jake and Spud has crashed into the place hard.

The Griffins family was sleeping right near the clover which got a big frostbite due to the night air. They soon were woken up a familiar voice.  
"Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, anyone! Anyone out there," Li's familiar voice called out waking them up.  
"Oh yeah, we're here." Peter said yawning and stretching while picking the clover up. "What's the problem?"

In the mayor's office, Spud was using a hair dryer in an attempt to unfrozen Jake's goldfish frozen in its bowl.  
"We got a big problem down here, Peter." Shadow said to Peter via the same horn once more in concern.  
"It's like happening, dawg! It's snowing in the middle of summer! The end of the world," Jake said freaking out, despite the cheers of joy of people playing in the snow outside.

Back above, Chris then spotted the small frost on the clover and chuckled as he said, "Hey no problem. Nothing to worry about."  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I get it mayor. I know what your problem is. Allow me." said Peter. With a deep breath, he blew hard on the flower with his breath as hard as he can.

Back in Cartoonville, Jake and his friends yelp in alarm as they get ready for the worst. Of course, it didn't come to the people but rather to the snow: the snow got melted faster than a snowball on Planet Mercury.  
"Oh no." groaned Frances sadly as the snow she was sledding on disappear. Cassie meanwhile is playing in the mud making mud angels, laughing despite all this. Dee Dee and Lee Lee watch their snowman melting before they cry sadly.  
"There? How about that?" Peter's voice called from the pipe while Jake and the others look around at the melted area.  
"Got to admit. You did good." Danny said in amazement.  
"Wait, do I smell pork rinds?" asked Lilo sniffing the air, puzzled at what she's smelling.

"Oh yeah. My bad, I have some for dinner last night. What can I say?" asked Peter chucling sheepishly.  
"Tell me about it. Oh yeah." said Chris laughing madly.  
"But they tend to linger though."  
"Be careful because fatso's breath can knock you for a loop." Stewie said to Jake and his friends in Cartoonville.

The group fixed themselves while Jake does his best to wake his fish in the bowl groaning, "Aw man, Nemo. Wake up, dawg." He hopes the safe place is worth all this.

The Griffins get ready to head off to Mount Nool again when they heard a noise from some bushes nearby.  
"Uh oh. What is that?" asked Lois worried upon seeing the bushes that is making the noises.  
"Ah ha! Someone wants to put up a fight." Stewie said flying around like mad. "If they want to fight, they got it!"  
"Yeah, a fat man can be dangerous!" said Peter trying his best to act brave, though his gulping noise gave him away. As more rustling is heard, Peter gave the clover to Lois before saying, "All right, you want a five? Get ready to feel the thunder! You're hungry? Well get ready to eat the thunder! Take a bite!'  
"What are you? Kung Fu Panda?"  
The Griffins prepared themselves for the fight of their lives...until a familiar dog came out and run towards them out of breath.  
"Geez, why is it I have to run during these things?" groaned Brian breathing in and out trying to recover from the running.  
"Brian?" asked the Griffins surprised.  
"Oh geez, Brian, don't do that." said Peter in relief. For a moment, he thought it was Kaiba or Yosemite Sam or the cowboy's goons.  
"Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, don't..." Brian stopped as he realized he is looking in the wrong direction. The dog turn to the five this time as he said, "Found you. Listen, we have got trouble big time. Wait, you hear that? No, okay, I'm here."  
"Just say what you wanted off your breath, stupid." said Stewie in annoyance.  
"Anyway, listen to me. Kaiba has gone nuts big time, Herbie Gone Bananas kinda thing. He was telling people that you should be kicked out of Quahog!"  
Peter comment, "He said that? I mean, I know he and I aren't exactly friends, but that sounds a bit much."  
"Anyway, from what I heard, he has gone to the Bowler Hat Guy!" Brian said frantically.  
"Bowler Hat Guy, Bowler Hat Guy. I know two Bowler Hat Guys." Peter said trying to think of what Bowler Hat Guy Brian is talking about. "It is the guy who went crazy because of a bad baseball game or Mr. Watson, the robot from that Sherlock Holmes cartoon that likes to bring cookies?"  
"Uh, right. He is sending you a robot whose can bring you cookies." Stewie said to his dad sarcastically. He then snapped in annoyance, "Well, since there is no way that it won't happen, we are going to say it's the guy who went crazy because of a bad baseball game!"  
"Yeah, good call."  
Brian comment, "So, unless you are okay with a lunatic armed with futuristic weaponry looking to exterminate you, I'd ditch the clover."  
Peter comments, "I can't do that. I promised the Mayor of Cartoonville and, for once, I have every intention of keeping my word."  
Brian snaps, "How ironic. Of all the times to be keeping your word at all costs, it has to be NOW."  
"Look, it will be okay." Meg said hopefully.  
"Meg, you know how Peter's stubbornness can cause trouble!" Brian said before he point out to Peter, "Remember that time you tried to capture that rare albino pigeon that had a 25 thousand dollar reward on it and got so frustrated when the Patriots' mascot caused it to escape when you were so close to finally catching that pigeon?"

**Cutaway Gag**

We see a scene of Peter sneaking up on said bird in a football stadium, only for that pigeon to be caused to fly off by the mascot going for a drink from the Gator-Aid cooler.  
Peter then proceeds to berate the mascot, "You realize what you just did? You just spooked a bird worth 25 grand so it flew off before I could catch him!"

**End Cutaway Gag**

Peter say, "I have deal with that Giant Chicken a lot of times before. So, I can deal with that Bowler Hat Guy as well!"  
"Peter, for crying out loud! How can you actually believe that there's some life on that speck on that flower?!" exclaimed Brian in disbelief.  
"Look, I meant what I said and I said what I meant." Peter begins to say sternly. "And a Griffin is faithful 100 percent."  
"Well, in this parody anyway." Chris said with a shrug.  
"Okay, fine. Just this one, be faithful 99 percent of the time. I have never gone 99 percent on anything and I'm better." Brian exclaimed to Peter in concern. "Just do it for me."  
"You're a stupid dog, I thought you mutts are always 100 percent to anything." Stewie pointed out to Brian in amusement.  
"Not when there is a crazy Duelist on my tail!"  
"Nope. I meant what I said and I said what I meant." Peter said seriously then motioned for Brian to continue what he said.  
"Forget it, I will not say it," protested Brian as he turns around and cross his arms stubbornly. He noticed Peter motioning the dog to say it. "No way, do all you want, I will not say it!" Soon the others join in in saying 'come on' to Brian. Finally the dog sighs and gave up while saying, "And a Griffin is faithful 100 percent."  
"Right, that's my code and my motto, even when I just made it up. Ha! Do not fear, I'd show them all that Cartoonville is real. And when that day come, I will enjoyed it more than Vlad (from _Danny Phantom_) enjoyed being Snape in JusSonic's Harry Potter parody."

**Cutaway Gag**

Danny is mixing a cauldron full of black and white potions and is adding some frog eggs. Vlad sneak behind him and said, "Did you add the final ingredient?"  
Danny shout in fear and drop all the eggs into the potion cause the thing to spew out a smoky skull.  
"Don't sneak up on me like that and no, I have not added the final ingredient because you haven't given me it yet." Danny said to his least favorite teacher in annoyance.  
"Well here it is, a bottle of Charizard spit." Vlad said while handing the said ingredient over. "Now you must add the right amount of this stuff into the potion. But before you do I must warn you, adding too many drop will cause the potion to produce a gas that will turn everyone's heads into that of a donkey. Adding too little will cause the potion to explode and turn everyone into monkey."  
"And what is the right amount?"  
"You have to figure that one on your own."  
"But if Danny put in the wrong amount, won't you get affected by the potion too?" Butters asked Vlad in concern.  
"Well i drank a potion that make me immune in case Danny mess up." Vlad explained to Butters. Danny add one drop and the potion explode and turn everyone, but Vlad, into monkeys. "90 points from Danny's house."  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" asked Danny, now a monkey, with a frown.  
"Yes, yes I am."

**End Cutaway Gag**

Nearby, Bowler Hat Guy and the McDodds are watching them via telescope. While this happens, Jojo is reading a newspaper about Obama's victory and rips it up furiously into pieces.  
"Darn it! Eight years of a mighty Republican stronghold GONE!!" Jojo scowled as he bit into a piece of the paper and then spits it out.  
"Jojo, quiet," Ned said to his son before turning to the Bowler Hat Guy. "Do it."  
The Bowler Hat Guy laughs madly as he flies off in his ship towards the scene quietly.

"Thanks for the morning, we'd be almost to the mountain and this will all be over." Lois assured Brian as the Griffins get ready to leave.  
"Final, okay. Just watch the skies okay." snapped Brian in concern while pointing up into the sky. He forced Peter to look before exclaimed, "Just watch the guys."  
With that, Brian made a run for it, the five looks upward while ducking downward. They got to be prepared in case the Bowler Hat Guy will appear.  
"Hey Lilo, Mayor, guys! You better get everyone underground, now." Meg said to Jake and the others in concern.

Jake was busy trying to help his fish to breath back in his office while mumbling, "2, 3, 4..."  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Cream asked turning her attention to the pipe to hear more from the Griffins.

"Well, I do not wish to make an alarm and all," Lois begins to say as the group walked cautiously through the forest in concern. "But it looks like we're going to be attacked by a crazy guy with a robot as a bowler hat."  
"A what?!" exclaimed those from the speck in alarm.  
"I think there's a chance it may be a robot from Sherlock Holmes who can get us cookies, but I don't count on it." said Chris looking around.

"A crazy guy with a robot as a bowler hat. What else can go wrong today?" Shadow asked with a frown until he saw Spud looking at the portraits of the council.  
"Man, they are so formidable." said Spud with a nod while Nemo slips out of Jake's wet fingers before landing back in his bowl, breathing and okay.  
"I have to ask."  
"Hey, guys? Girls? Anything else," Peter's voice called from the pipe once more.  
"We're here, Peter." Jake said to the horn trying to assure their friend that they are nearby.  
"Look we would approve of your idea to get everyone underground and such." June said worried. "It's just..."  
"In order to do that," Cream begins to say worried. "Jake got to get the okay from the City Council."  
"But those guys are just whack jobs." said Jake annoyed as he sat in the chair angrily. "They never listen to us."  
"Right, they are so stubborn and stupid head." agreed Lilo with a frown.  
"Tell me about it, last time Jake try to tell Cornelius and those jerks the truth, it humiliated both the mayor and Spud." said Li with a sigh. "As if the whole Christmas incident was bad enough. No offense, Jake."  
"None taken." said Jake in disgust. "I have been called a boob and a lot of nicknames so many times, I am considered just a puppet, not a real man in power. We can't do it!"

Back in the forest, Peter continues to speaking to Jake and his pals in Cartoonville while saying, "Jake, you gotta talk to them. Listen..."  
Just then the Griffins look up and scream as a familiar spaceship flies in and attacked. They quickly run to avoid the attack of the Bowler Hat Guy and Doris just in time.  
"Stewie, you got to fly to the mountain and quick!" Meg said to her boy bird brother. Stewie tries to do so but only ended up falling to the ground.  
"That fat idiot! He using me for a blanket last night made the night air froze my wings!" said Stewie angrily.  
"Oh great!" groaned Lois as she grabs her son while the Griffins run off to avoid the Bowler Hat.  
"Bad Bowler Hat Guy, Bad Bowler Hat Guy, Bad Bowler Hat Guy!" exclaimed Peter frantically. The Bowler Hat laughs frantically as his enemies jump away in time.

During the madness above, the whole town of Cartoonville is feeling the effects as it is tilted like mad. The gang at Jake's office yelled in alarm as they tilted and tumbled during the madness.

Meanwhile, Peter and his family run off, losing the Bowler Hat Guy while they managed to hide behind some trees nearby.  
"Okay, that is definitely not Mr. Watson." said Peter breathing in and out in concern. He comment, "I half-expected Ernie the Giant Chicken to be in the Vlad Vladikoff role, since he IS an avian and he DOES have a big grudge against me, who is in the Horton role. But, I suppose the author thought that, not only would it be much too obvious, but my fights with Ernie would be MUCH too violent for him to get away with showing in a G-rated fan fiction."  
"Plus the chicken can't fly anyway." Stewie pointed out to his stupid dad while Peter check to see if the Griffins has lost the Bowler Hat Guy. To their relief, the villain appears to be nowhere in sight.  
"Phew, he's gone." said Chris in relief as the family begin to walk off.  
"I think we lost him." said Lois in agreement.  
"Oh yeah, we meant to lost him and we lost him." Peter chuckled in amusement. He however spoke too soon as the Bowler Hat Guy appear out of nowhere and try to attack them. Luckily they duck in time resulting in the villain to collide into a tree nearby.  
"Ugh! Is this tree for real?! Doris where did this tree come from?!" yelled the Bowler Hat Guy angrily as he try to get himself free. The mechanical hat scowled as she turns her arms into saws and beginning to cut through.

Peter comment, "Man, I ALMOST wish I had that old magic mask I found when I first met Lois right now."

**Cutaway Gag**

In another scene, we see a 22 years younger Peter putting on a green wooden mask and that mask coming to live, transforming the younger man into a hyperactive, nearly indestructible, green-headed lunatic with magic powers."

**End Cutaway Gag**

Peter admitted, "It's almost too bad I tossed that mask into the river so long ago. Hey Cartoonville! Hang on, this is going to be rough!" The fat man however ended up tripping.

In Cartoonville, Peter's trip has cause a major tilt sending Jake into a portrait of Fudge. Soon most of the gang ended up colliding near the door with Shadow ended up in the doorframe, grabbing onto it to avoid falling. The hedgehog dodged any items thrown at him. Too bad Jake ended up landing on him, with the fishbowl hitting the mayor in the stomach making him yelp in pain.  
"Oh great." groaned Shadow angrily and annoyed.

The Griffins finds themselves in a major predicament as the Bowler Hat Guy, finally freed from the tree, flies after them while Doris laughs madly while throwing bombs at them which the family barely dodged.  
"Ha ha ha ha! You are going to get it, Doris said." said the Bowler Hat Guy madly. "Get ready for the best."  
"Come on, leave us alone!" Peter yelled as the chase continued to the bamboo thicket. The Griffins run through it with the bad guys chasing them. The Bowler Hat Guy continues his search for the family. Of course, that mean he himself wasn't watching where he was going as one of the bamboo hits Doris knocking her off his head.  
Soon the Bowler Hat Guy, minus Doris, was forced to stop when some of the bamboo blocked his way. This made the villain angry as he exclaimed, "Peter Griffin!"  
Peter and his family meanwhile got out of the thicket, landing on the ground nearby. They pant in concern before sighing in relief as they see that they lost the Bowler Hat Guy again.  
"Heh heh. We lost him for sure this time. Of course, knowing bad guys, they are bounce to jump out somewhere." Peter said as he begins to turn. Once again he spoke too soon as a familiar face wearing Doris appears looking sinisterly at him.  
"Hello." said the Bowler Hat Guy evilly making Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, and Stewie scream as they back away while the villain laughs madly.  
"Don't get me! I'm only a boy bird! Get the fatso, he's the main target!" Stewie said in alarm.  
"Oh thanks a lot, Stewie." Peter said sarcastically to his boy bird son as the Bowler Hat Guy landed his ship on the ground. The fat man backed towards a tree. Peter yelps as he nearly stumbled and is about to fall. The good news is that Peter grabbed the tree with one hand and the clover in the other.

The bad news is that what happened caused everyone in Cartoonville to tilt the other way making them yell in alarm.  
At the Mayor's office, Jake ended up falling to the balcony with a thud. It got worst as a chair, a fridge, and a desk nearly crush him. But when the mayor turn slightly, the stapler from before hit him on the forehead, putting another staple in his head making him scream.

"Ha ha ha ha! Chessmate!" laughed the Bowler Hat Guy while, after leaving his ship, got on three evilly. Doris squeaks in question. "Yes, Doris, I know I mean Checkmate. Don't question me! Time for us to take the clover and," The villain then mocks the next part, "crush the little innocent people on it."  
Peter then noticed something making him smirk before he said, "Well, thanks for the ride, Bowler Hat Guy, but this is where I get off."  
Doris yelps as she tried to warn her friend but it's too late as Peter lets go of the tree making it hit both her and the Bowler Hat Guy sending them both flying. The fat man has saw that the ground was a few feet from him before it happened. And Doris? Well, she saw what is coming.  
Meanwhile the villains continue flying until they crashed into a cliff hard. The Bowler Hat Guy groaned, "Ouch. Right in the hat!"  
Doris squeaks in pain while she and the Bowler Hat Guy fall downward to the ground, crashing hard.  
While Peter cleans himself up and chuckled in victory, his family run (or fly in Stewie's case) to him as Chris asked, "Hey dad, you opkay?"  
"I'm fine, sweet! Another victory for the Griffins!" laughed Peter as he and the others walk away. "That is so cool what I did back there. Normally I don't think of those things until later."  
"Or none at all." Stewie joked in amusement.

The gang back in Cartoonville fixed the whole office now that the madness has stop while Cream and Cheese wrapped Jake in bandages at where he was injured during the whole thing.  
"There, all better." Cream said happily.  
"Chao, chao, chao." said Cherese in agreement.  
"Hello? Everyone?" asked Meg's voice from the horn.  
"Oh yeah." said Jake in relief as he and the others came to the horn.

"You okay now there?" asked Peter to Jake and the others in Cartoonville as he and the Griffins continued on.  
"Anyone I can rule over later?" asked Stewie madly.  
"Stewie!" said Lois frowning at her son inj annoyance.

"Oh yeah. More or less." said Jake with a sigh while he and the others look down at the crowd that is gathering below. By now, what is happening has definitely got their attention and they are bound to find out why.  
"I supposed that crazy guy with the bowler hat did this, huh?" asked Danny in concern.  
"Yeah, you got it. Bowler Hat Guy and his robot hat try to kill us, we got away." Peter explained to Jake and the gang. "Your people are in danger."  
Jake paused as he think about it. He knew what he himself must do, knowing that the council will have a hard time believing this. But then the mayor look determined. It's risky but he got to do it, for Cartoonville!  
"All right, I will do it! I will tell them!" said Jake in determination.  
"Yes, it's time we do what we shoulda done in the first place. Tell the whole town of Cartoonville what is going on." Shadow said in agreement.  
"Chao, chao, chao." said Cheese in agreement.  
"Okay, that's good!" said Chris's voice from the pipe eagerly knowing that Jake and the others are going to do what must be done to save the citizens.  
"Now hurry, go!" Lois's voice insisted to the gang.  
"Come on, go!" agreed Peter's voice.  
Jake, Spud, and the others heaed out onto the balcony as more of the crowd gathered, most likely wanting to know what is going on. The mayor is more worried, not sure if they would believe that their world lies on a speck being held by a big fat stupid guy. But he got to try.  
"Hey Mr. Mayor, something bad is going on!" yelled Dash Parr in concern.  
"Right, my basement is in the attic." Yuck the Rabbit said in annoyance.  
"The science museum is history for some reason." said Carl the Cockroach Wizard in agreement. "And I was going to blow it up today! Err, ignore that last part actually."  
"The lost and found is missing!" exclaimed Danny Cat worried.  
"What is going on? Please tell us!" Peach agreed as the shouting continued. During the whole thing, Roxas, wanting a clear view of his dad, hopped from the side of a taxi and look confused.  
"Look everyone! I am declaring a state of emergency!" Jake called out to everyone. "This is the first trouble in Cartoonville since Danny Phantom reformed."  
"There is nothing wrong!" yelled Fudge as he used and the other members of the council use a fire truck stand to reach up to Jake and his friends' level. "Do not worry. The mayor is just being an idiot again."  
Most of the council agreed. They are about to leave Jake to being ridicule again but Cream interrupts them as she said, "Wait! Cartoonville is in terrible danger!"  
"She's right, we got to get to the underground storage area at once! It's for your own good!" Li explained to the people in concern. By now though, most of them are disbelieving and starting to think that Jake is being an idiot once more.  
"Tell you what, we will do this democratically." Fudge said rolling his eyes as he continues. "Who here wants the festivities of Cartoonsentennial to go on as planned?" As the head of the council was hoping for, everyone in the crowd (most of them anyway) are cheering happily, wanting Cartoonsentennial to go on. Fudge then glares at Jake and his friends while a concerned Betty look from below, "And who here is stupid enough, like the half dragon here who messed things up that Christmas ago, prefers to celebrate the Cartoonsentennial in an underground storage area that is boring and obvious?"  
"Yeaaaahhhh!" said Fu Dog madly while whooping as he raised his arm up hoping for a high five. He noticed the other Cartoons looking at him oddly. "What? I thought it was cool."  
"Now hold on! Wait!" protested Shadow in concern.  
"Please listen to us." said Angel in agreement as Jake gets out a pen and a beach ball to prove a point to the crowd below. The mayor and his friends got to prove to them that Cartoonville is in major danger even at the risk of sounding crazy.  
"The world could blow up like this, yo!" Jake said as he stabbed the beach ball with a pin to prove his point. Of course, it only caused the thing to leak slowly. Spud grabs the thing and made the thing smaller in order to let all the air out.  
"Okay, much quickly than this and our world won't make that much noise but you can see our point!" Spud insisted. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like anyone is believing them.  
"Look the people have spoken." Fudge said shaking his head in annoyance. "You, my puppet mayor, are finished. And besides the others with you, no one will believe and support you at all!"  
"You're only saying that because you looked like an idiot when you refused to believe that Lord Voldemort has return in the books and refused to be one again!" Shadow snapped angrily at the head council member.  
"Hey, I made that mistake once, I refuse to again!"  
"Peter believes me." said Jake sternly to Fudge making the head council man look puzzled upon hearing that. The disbelief man never heard of this 'Peter' before.  
"Peter? Who is this Peter?" asked Fudge in concern. "He is no one I have met in Cartoonville before. What? Is he a part of your imagination, mayor?"  
"Naga! He's our friend despite how stupid and troublemaking he can be!" said Stitch sternly.  
"People, what we are talking about is Peter Griffin! He is a big fat stupid guy! A big fat stupid guy in the sky," Jake said loudly for those to hear. Of course the crowd looked up confused, wondering if there is a big fat stupid guy looking at them right now.  
"Don't bother looking, he's invisible, kinda like me when I do that as a halfa." Danny explained to the crowd dryly.  
"As of right now, he and his wife Lois, his kids Chris and Meg, and his boy bird of a son Stewie are risking their lives for Cartoonville..." Lilo explained to the crowd some more.  
"...which is on a speck on a clover," June added with a nod.  
"...and is bringing it to safely."  
Betty groans in concern. She was afraid her husband would do this. At first, no one was sure what to say. A big fat stupid guy keeping a speck on a clover, that Jake claims that their world is on, safe from danger is hard to believe.  
Fudge believes so however as he begins to laugh cruelly at this whole idea. Pretty soon most of the town did though the only ones not doing so are Betty, Roxas, Sora, Ariel, Melody, and Lilo's family who are concerned for what is happening. Most of them find the claims hard to believe but...  
Jake groan, "How ironic. More of them believed me when I was a big jerk than after I've changed for the better and stayed that way."  
"Fine, you stupid heads want proof?! You got it!" Stitch said in determination. He is going to get Peter to speak to the people of Cartoonville and prove the mayor sane once and for all.  
Jake points to the horn as he speaks, "Peter's voice comes from this horn!"  
Those laughing finally stop as they looked concerned while muttering, all wondering if Jake has finally gone even more crazy or if what he and his friends are saying are true.  
"Peter!" Jake said into the horn.

Back above, the Griffins listened to the clover carefully as Jake's voice came from it, "All the Cartoons are in the Town Square right now."  
"Look, tell them you are there so that they will stop thinking Jake as an insane lunatic even when he ruined my life many years ago on that Christmas Day." Danny's voice added.  
"Oh, thanks a lot, Danny!"  
"Wow. Really? Geez, this sounds kinda...fast to me." laughed Peter nervously as he wonders what to say to the people of Cartoonville, as well as Jake and his friends below. "Okay, I am drawing a blank here."  
"No surprise here." said Stewie with a mean smirk.  
"I know. Wait, not that. Uh..uh...now what was it I was going to say?"  
"Oh give me that!" snapped Meg in annoyance as she takes the clover from head. "I swear you being silent? That is so irresponsible! Even I wouldn't be that way!"  
Before the Griffins knew it, a familiar villain flies in wearing a futuristic jet pack and swiped the clover very fast, flying off with it.  
"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed the Bowler Hat Guy triumphantly.  
"NO!" screamed the Griffins at once.  
"You were saying?" Stewie snapped at a concerned Meg.

Author's note  
Not good! Just when Peter and his family is about to prove their existence to the non-believing people of Cartoonville, the Bowler Hat Guy and Doris has stolen the clover. They got to get it back, but things will get worst after that.

Shadow: Tell us about it.

Me: Read, review, and suggest, folks!

A reference to _Kung Fu Panda_!

The reference to Mr. Watson, the one who wears a bowler hat besides the Bowler Hat Guy, is a reference to the cancelled show _Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century_.

The scene with Peter and the rare albino pigeon is referencing the final scene of 'Ace Ventura: Pet Detective', which is another famous Jim Carrey role, though; unlike that movie; the scene shifts back to the present before any fists go flying.

The one with Danny and Vlad as Harry Potter and Snape is a reference to my own Harry Potter parody.

There is a scene referring to Obama winning the presidential election, though no offense to you Obama fans.

Another Cutaway Gag is a reference to _The Mask_.

What Shadow said to Fudge about the latter refusing to believe that Voldemort has return is a reference to the fifth Harry Potter book.

The Bowler Hat Guy is wearing a futuristic jet pack, referencing to both Vlad's flying ability AND the fact he IS from the future.


	9. Chapter 9: The Wrath of Kaiba

**Chapter 9: The Wrath of Kaiba**

Everyone in Cartoonville waited for Peter to speak through the pipe. Jake looks worried as it has been a few seconds and the man has yet to speak.  
"Uh, Peter? Hello?" asked Jake through his teeth getting worried as some of the people are staring.  
"Come on, we're waiting." June said to Peter, unaware that the speck on the clover got grabbed by a certain villain.  
"Come on, show people you exist, dawg, and prove that I am not a big noob after all!"  
Unfortunately, so far Peter or any of his family didn't speak. Soon Fudge begins to laugh along with many of those who are thinking that Jake was crazy after all. Well, all but Roxas, Betty, Sora, Ariel, Melody, and Lilo's family.  
"What is Peter is doing up there?" asked Stitch in alarm.  
"Meega knows! If they haven't responded by now, that means the world got grabbed by someone!" said Angel worried.  
The disbelievers continue to laugh but stop short as something is happening in the sky above: the wind is blowing hard with the cloud darkening like mad. This never happened before!  
"Wait, look at the wind!" said Li pointing at the wind in triumph.  
"There you big stupid head, got a clue what that means?" Lilo asked Fudge in triumph. Of course, it means that the Bowler Hat Guy is holding the speck on the clover very fast like mad.  
The crowd looks worried as most of them are starting to expect that Jake and his friends were telling the truth after all. Even Fudge for once looks dumbstruck.  
"Well, uh...it means, uh..." said Fudge worried. How is he going to explain this? The head council man refused to admit that Jake and his friends may have proven that Cartoonville is in danger or the fact that this 'Peter' existed. In fact, he refused to admit it at all!  
"You have no idea about the truth, do you?" Spud asked knowing the answer right away.  
"It means...it's a good day for kite flying! Yes, let the kite flying race begin!"  
Soon the worries of the doubters are gone as most of the people below cheer as they get their kites ready. Jake and the others couldn't believe it! Their world is in danger and all these people wanted to do is fly kites!  
"Mama mia. I-a don't-a think it's time to-a fly kites." said Lilo's foster father Mario worried along with Peach, Loud, Alan, Charity, Cree, Roxas, and Betty in concern. Something is big is about to happen big time.

In the air up above, the Bowler Hat Guy laughs sinisterly on his jetpack as he and Doris flies off while the Griffins chased after the two in an attempt to get the clover back.  
"Let that clover go, Goop head!" yelled Peter angrily. Of course, he didn't watch where he was going as the fat man hit the side of the mountain. Lois and Meg stopped to help him up as they see the Bowler Hat Guy fly to the top.  
"Stupid fat man! You are useless, big time!!!!" exclaimed the Bowler Hat Guy while Doris made its squeak versions of raspberries while getting away with the town of Cartoonville.  
Peter frowns angrily as he begins to climb the mountain very hard.  
"Peter, wait!" said Lois worried but Peter didn't listen as he kept on climbing. The man is determined to get the clover back and saved his friends in Cartoonville before it's too late. Peter almost slipped once but he kept on climbing.  
Soon Peter got the floor area of the mountain, getting up as he resumes his chase of the Bowler Hat Guy and Doris exclaiming, "Peter smash stupid villain guy!"  
The man continued his chase finding a piece of trash that fell off of the Bowler Hat Guy and picks it up. Growling angrily at it made Peter more determined as he charged through and grabbing another piece of trash that fell from the guy. Yep, the man spotted the villain and his hat flying through the sky. Peter growls and charged through the snow rapidly.  
Peter jumps over a chasm and landed safely in the snow, swimming through the thing and getting out of it.  
"Gah! Brain freeze," Peter yelped in alarm. Needless to say, the Bowler Hat Guy and Doris are at the top while their purser charged to the floor area and jump at the villain yelling, "I want my speeeeeeck! AHHHHH!"  
"Forget it, you lost!" laughed the Bowler Hat Guy as Peter ended up missing him and falling through 12 feet of snow. But the determined man charged out of it and continued the chase.

The people in Cartoonville continued flying their kites happily unaware of the danger that is about to come. Unable to continue their attempts to convince the people further, Jake and the others run out of the hall and met the only people who are not flying kites: Betty, Roxas, and Lilo's family.  
"Listen, Betty, I'm so sorry that I let you down." Jake said to his wife sadly. "But right now, what is going to happen is bigger than all of us! Get the family together and get to safely now!"  
Jake and his friends run off while Betty watched him leave with Roxas making a very worried look on his face. Normally, the wife would have a hard time believing this, but now Betty soon realized it: Cartoonville is in danger, she knows it!  
"I will, I believe you!" Betty said looking teary as she runs off to get the kids to safely.  
"Come on, we got to get you kids into safely now!" Peach said to her adopted sons and their girlfriends as she and Mario take the latter to safely.

Peter continued chasing the Bowler Hat Guy and Doris as he pursued them to a green area that is now covered with snow. The villain smirks evilly as he himself is about to make the most evilest act ever.  
"Doris, if you please." The Bowler Hat Guy said as he gave the clover with the speck on it to the hat. Peter is heard screaming loudly as he tried to catch up to the villains, but they turned towards him as the Bowler Hat Guy smiles evilly while he said, "You want it, fat man? Try and catch it!"  
With that, Doris lets go of the clover much to Peter's horror as the latter jumped forward in hopes to catch it in time...but he was too late!  
"No, no!" screamed Peter in horror as he watch the clover falling towards a huge field filled with other clovers like it below. "Oh no. Not good!"  
Peter closes his eyes as he doesn't want to watch this. Very soon, the clover hits the ground very hard...

Back in Cartoonville, the celebrations were cut short harshly as the whole town feel the crash making the people scream, buildings to collide, and etc. It looks like all is over.

"HA HA HA HA! Try to find your clover now, fat man!" laughed the Bowler Hat Guy in triumph along with Doris as the two fly off on the first villain's jet pack.  
Peter looks sadly down at the field below. It's true, with the clover down there somewhere, it will take forever to find it. And even if Peter does find it, Cartoonville and everyone on it will be destroyed. He has failed.  
"Wait, I didn't fail. I got to find them. I gotta." said Peter with a sigh as the sun sets on this sad day.

The next morning, Peter begins his search for his clover in the field below. He picked one up and listened carefully.  
"Jake? Hello? Anyone?" asked Peter hopefully. When he realizes that it wasn't the clover with the speck on it, the man got rid of it and kept on looking.  
"Dad?" asked Meg as she, Lois, Chris, and Stewie has finally caught up to him. They noticed Peter looking through the field and came to the same conclusion of what just happened.  
"Oh that fat idiot! He can't saved one lousy clover. The mayor was a fool to trust him." said Stewie in disgust.  
"Stewie, stop it. Come on, kids. Let's help your father find it," said Lois as the rest of the family joins Peter in the search.  
The search goes on for a while as the family left patches of dirt where they have search already.

_"By clover, by clover, by clover, they found,__  
__THat the one they sought for was just not around."_

"Hello?" Lois asked as she looks at a clover in worry.  
"Anyone?" Peter asked as he looks at another clover hopefully, but no speck.  
"Come on, speak up or I'd eat you all! No seriously, flowers give me gas but you get the idea." said Stewie as the search continues. By then, a mountain of clovers that didn't have the speck was made nearby.

_"And by noon, the poor family, more dead than alive,__  
__Had picked, searched, and piled up Nine-thousand and five."_

"Hey. Anyone there?" Meg asked a clover hopefully. No response as the girl said sadly, "Oh sorry, to bother you, no one."  
"Hey knock knock." Peter asked as he picks another clover up sadly. When no response came, the fat man just chuckled sadly while saying, "Well, you coulda said 'who's there' if you got any Cartoons there on you. Hee hee hee. Get it?" Again, no response. This made the man weep some more.  
Chris said, "Hey dad, what if we use a leaf blower and use it on all of these plants and when we hear their screams, we pick that one out of the pile?"  
"No way Chris, not only is that against the script but I swore to never use a leaf blower again, not after the last time." Peter said stubbornly.

**Cutaway Gag**

Peter wag using a leaf blower to blow away the leaves until he thought of something.  
"Huh wonder what happens if you put it in reverse," Peter asked. He then switched it, forgetting that he was holding the blower in front of his face. "Aaugh!" Peter yelled as his head was completely stuck in, he grabs a stick and start bashing himself to loosen it up.  
Brian, watching this, sighed, "I'll call 911".

**End Cutaway Gag**

A bit later, the family continued their search but it looks like the speck on the clover is nowhere to be found.

_"All day, they looked, move on and on,__  
__Until their hope was almost gone."_

Suddenly the wind begins to pick up and blow away all the piles of clover much to their shock as this could end up covering the place where they haven't found the right clover yet!  
"No, no!" yelled Peter in alarm as the clovers that they picked fall onto the ground.  
"Not cool!" said Chris in annoyance. All their hard work, for not. Stewie flies around the area until spotted something: a clover that has a certain speck on it.

_"But wait, could this one be the one__  
__Was all this searching finally done?"_

"Wait, you fools! I found it!" said Stewie as he points towards the clover. He got out of the way just in time as the fat man jumped towards the said flower and grabs it happily.

_"Ah, yes, for this was the hour,__  
__Peter had found the 3 millionth flower."_

Peter ended up crashing into the mountain of clovers that was made by the wind while landing on the ground. Needless to say, he got back up and laughs happily some more.  
"Yes, Jake, guys! We found you!" laughed Peter happily while hugging the flower in triumph. The others, relief that the clover with the speck on it has been found at last, run over.  
But wait, something is wrong, the rest of the family can tell by the worried look on Peter's face. No one is responding from the speck at all.  
"Hey, mayor? You there? Mayor?" asked Peter as he sat on the ground, tired from all the searching he has done all day. Sadly, the man looks at the clover while saying, "Oh man, Jake..."

In Cartoonville, the whole city is in ruins, no one is around. It looks like everyone has been destroyed thanks to Doris stopping the speck on the clover.  
"Hey you idiots! You there or what?" asked Stewie's voice waiting for an answer.  
"Guys? Li, Lilo? You there? Jake?" asked Peter's voice in concern.

When no answer has come, the Griffins got a look of fear on their wait. Everyone on the speck has been destroyed. All their efforts have been for naught.  
"Jake, Lilo..." Meg said sadly as she fears the worst.  
"Anyone? JAKE!!!" cried Peter like mad as he hangs his head down. They are all gone, Peter has failed.  
"Poor cartoons gone forever in our lives." said Meg sadly as she starts sobbing, "Why couldn't it have been me?!"  
"Yeah, why couldn't it have been you?!" cried Chris as the siblings hug each other in tears.  
"Why did they have to go like this?! Why?!"  
"Why did they have to go and get killed off in this fan-fiction?!"  
Lois looked at her family sadly as she prepared to leave so that the rest can be alone. Stewie just wanted to watch Peter, Meg and Chris cry some more.  
But just when all is lost, something happen: a weird but familiar voice came from the speck saying, "No, sorry, this is Mr. Rude. No one ain't here now. Please leave a message at the sound of this." The Griffins suddenly heard a big burp followed by some familiar laughing and speaking, "Ha ha ha! Just kidding! Oh man, I loved that joke that just got popular, dawg!"  
Peter laughs as Lois, Meg, and Chris smiled in amazement while the fat man exclaimed as he danced with joy, "Jake! You're okay!"  
"Oh great, I wanted to hear you and the other two siblings cry some more." Stewie said rolling his eyes.

In Cartoonville, the people have survived the crash and all are alive and well. But they yelp in concern as the place rumble thanks to Peter's dancing.  
"Whoa, whoa, Peter!" June exclaimed to Peter in alarm.  
"Hey stop it! We just survived this crash!" Li yelped in alarm.  
"Yeah, knock it off!" yelled Lilo in agreement. Soon the ground has stop shaking meaning that Peter has stopped dancing.  
"Heh, sorry about that," Peter said sheepishly from where he's at. "Sometimes when you're happy, you gotta show it, you know?  
"Yeah, yeah. We know, just be careful, okay?" asked Jake smiling happily that everyone in the town is safe.

"Is it rough down there?" asked Lois suspecting that the drop caused a lot of damage to the people and their homes.  
"Yeah, you got us worried sick." agreed Chris with a nod.

"My word! There is a Peter Griffin! And our world is on a speck!" said Wooly the Mammoth in amazement.  
"Holy McGonagall! The mayor was telling the truth!" said Monroe amazed. The whole town now realized the truth: their world is indeed on a speck and yet they laughed at Jake and his friends for saying so, as well as explaining about this Peter.  
"Dad, dad," Cassie, Dee Dee, Lee Lee, Lucca, and Frances laughed as they arrived and hug their dad, happy that he is safe.  
"Oh hey kids!" said Jake with a grin.  
"Mom, dad!" exclaimed Darry and Kaylee happily as they hugged their parents. Danny and June laugh as they grin to them.  
"Okay, we're fine, and thank goodness to you two as well." Danny said happily.  
Jake noticed Betty is smiling to him before the mayor smiled back. It has happened: the whole town of Cartoonville has finally believed him once again and they are going to listen. This time, the mayor is not going to ruin it just like before and during the Christmas mess.  
"Ahem, everyone, people of Cartoonville," Jake said as the crowd gathered around as well as the Council, the latter feeling foolish for ridiculing the mayor for what happen before. "My friends and I would like you to meet our new friends Peter Griffin, his wife Lois and their kids Chris, Meg, and Stewie."

The people in Cartoonville applauded as the Griffins smiled happily (while Stewie just smirk a bit) back at the clover field.

"The Griffins are going to help us." Shadow exclaimed making the people cheer some more.  
"If I may." said Fudge clearing his voice and speaks into the horn in hopes to fix the mess he has made, "My name is Cornelius Fudge, the head of the council..."  
"Fool, idiot! You are done for, fired! You got it?! Finished! You stinking noob!" snapped a familiar tyrant voice angrily making Fudge yelp in alarm.  
Just then a familiar voice just chuckled as Peter said, "Ha ha ha! Gotcha! That's just Stewie you just heard from. Man, he got ya good!"  
"Whose joking? I really meant it!" Stewie protested to his dad in annoyance.  
"Right, good one." said Fudge uneasily as he chuckled nervously. "I guess I deserved that."  
"Oh really?" asked Shadow sarcastically while the crowd laughs happily.  
Time for the introductions as Jake motioned to Betty as he said to horn, "Betty, these are Peter, Chris, Meg, Lois, and Stewie. Griffins, Betty."  
"Oh man, I can't believe it. You exist, my husband isn't crazy! Yeah!" laughed Betty happily making her husband chuckled nervously.  
"These are my daughters, I will name a few: Lucca, Frances, Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Cassie."  
"Hi!" The girls said saying hello to the Griffins happily.  
"These are Danny and my kids, Darry and Kaylee." June said introducing Darry and Kaylee now.  
"Hey weird people coming from a pipe!" said Darry to the Griffins while Kaylee just giggled happily.  
"This here is my secretary Trixie Carter." Jake said as he held a bored Trixie Carter to the horn before letting her go so that he himself will point down below. "That is Dr. Sora, Ariel, and their daughter Melody!"  
"Hey, you saved us!" Ariel said happily while Sora and Melody grinned.  
The mayor points out to a few more people, "That's Numbuh 2 from the Kids Next Door, and the Downtown Dogs. Also, there's the Teen Titans which includes Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy. And Police Chief Wiggum who is stuck in his bathtub."  
"Hey, I'm trying my best to escape!" protested Wiggum who try to get out of his bathtub but is still stuck so far.  
"Now Jake, let's not tired the man out, he isn't going to remember all those names." Betty said chuckling.

"Actually I can do my best." said Peter before he begins to speak, "Betty, Lucca, Frances, Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Cassie. Darry and Kaylee. Trixie Carter. Sora, Ariel, and Meloody. Numbuh 2 from the Kids Next Door, the Downtown Dogs, the Teen Titans which includes Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy. And huh, wasn't there a cop stuck in his shower?"

"Uh...bathtub." Jake's group said in amusement at the last part that Peter missed.

"Aw, geez, almost made it." Peter said with a groan.  
"Well, look at it this way, fat man. At least few out of many ain't that bad." said Stewie trying to assured the one who just made one mistake.

"Even so, we are all here, everyone." Li explained to Peter clearly.  
"And we all believe in you." Lilo assured the Griffins as she grins at the people below. If there's a lot of people who believed that Peter and his family can get the town to safely, then it's worth wild.

"Wow, for once a world relies on us for something, I think." Chris said confused as the Griffins continued towards the path to Mount Nool.  
"Trust me, folks, this is one responsibility we do not take lightly, a future that is safe, sound and stable." Peter assured the people of Cartoonville happily.  
"Well, okay, we will have to go with just sound." said Stewie with a shrug.  
"And I assured you that we will make a world where every Cartoon is endouve with 3 inaliable rights, which we can try to think up of at a later date. At the end of this day, we will get the speck to Mount Nool."  
The Griffins continued on, thinking that the horror has finally pass. Unfortunately a familiar mother of Trixie is watching them from where she is at while Peter is smiling at the clover.  
"Oh dear, that fat man is getting more crazier." said Mrs. Tang worried. Kaiba has warned the people of Quahog about Peter and his clover, that what he is doing could prove disastrous. Disaster has to be avoided. "I got to warn everyone, got to tell Vice Mayor Kaiba!" The woman heads off as she said, "He got to know."

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed the Bowler Hat Guy as he is now speaking to Kaiba, Grievous, Mokuba, and the McDodss explaining to them what he has done. "That fat man and his stupid family who still supported him has got what's coming to them. I chased Peter, I torment him, I break him and his family into million little pieces. A thing of genius, my best work. Classic, Bowler Hat Guy, classic."  
Doris squeaks in annoyance making the Bowler Hat Guy snapped in annoyance, "Yes, Doris! I am getting to your role in this as well!"  
"Never mind the details. What of the clover?" asked Kaiba impatiently. He better hope he himself didn't waste time in hiring this idiot.  
"The clover is gone, lost! Fat man can look all he wants but he will never find it! It is gone forever!!!"  
"Well, at least that's one good thing that happen today." said Grievous with a nod. With the clover gone, at least things can get back to normal in Quahog.  
Or so the cyborg thought as Mrs. Tang runs up looking exhausted. Sally surprised asked, "Mrs. Tang?"  
"I just saw Peter and his family near Mount Nool. The fat man is still talking to that clover." said Mrs. Tang worried.  
Kaiba couldn't believe it. The clover has survived? And Peter found it?! He glares angrily at the Bowler Hat Guy who chuckled nervously.  
"I shoulda known better than to hire someone on the McDodds's recommendation." Kaiba said angrily.  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault that we should have told you that he often gets half his work done!" protested Ned getting an angry glare from Kaiba in the progress. "Well, okay, it might have been but..."  
"Shut up! I'm going to do what I shoulda done in the first place!!"  
"You're going to send your Duel Monsters after him?" asked Mokuba worried. He was hoping his big brother wouldn't go to the extremes to get what he wants.  
"No, better." snapped Kaiba as he stomped away followed by his group.  
"Come on, I'm your pro, right?!" protested the Bowler Hat Guy worried as his former employer left. "I mean, it's mere talking to mere history. I did it for free. At least give me something for it!  
So the Bowler Hat Guy got it. Jojo threw a shoe at his face knocking him to the ground and to Unconscious Town. Doris just laughed in amusement at her friend's pain.

Kaiba and his group walk through town and into the town hall where Mayor Adam West is talking to the people about the latest issue.  
"And our issue for today..." Adam West begins to say before Grievous interrupts him.  
"Excuse me, Vice Mayor Kaiba has something urgent to tell the folks of Quahog!" boomed Grievous.  
"Can it wait until after this?"  
"No, it will not!" exclaimed Kaiba angrily as he speaks up while getting on stage, "What is happening to the Quahog of A-New?!"  
"Wait, is this about the speck on the flower that you said that Peter is talking about that is consider crazy and that anyone who believes that there's people living on a speck should be locked up?" Adam West asked making some of the people chattered up a bit.  
"Correct! Honestly, there was a time when men were men and specks were just lousy specks! If you can't see it, hear it, or even feel it, it doesn't exist!" yelled Kaiba angrily.  
"Wait, what about air?" asked Herbert worried. "I mean you can't see, feel, or hear it and it does exist, right?"  
"Oh sit down, Herbert. And away from the kids," Sally said in annoyance forcing Herbert to sit back down.  
"Anyway, our way of life is under attack and who is leading that attack?! That fat man Peter!" yelled Kaiba making the crowd gasp in alarm.  
"Well, this town has been crazy enough but we don't need anyone like that in Quahog." Adam West said in concern. Of course, he is saying this to stay on Kaiba's good side, big time.  
"Now hold it, hold it!" Brian said as he got to the front of the stage that Kaiba and Adam West is on. "You got to think about this. This is Peter Griffin we're talking about. You know him as well as I do. He means no harm as even though he mostly succeeds. He's just a human being like you and everyone else!"  
"Peter thinks _Attack of the Clones_ is better than _Phantom Menace_." Jojo pointed out to the crowd flatly, even though it is really the opposite.  
This made the crowd angrily, turning against Peter quickly, while Kaiba glares at Brian making the dog chuckle nervously.  
"Uh...this is weird...and I got a burning cake in the oven, so bye!" said Brian worried as he dashed away. Of course, he is really going to find Peter and his family and warned them!  
"We cannot have moron like Peter running amuck in this respectable town." Kaiba said to the riled up crowd.  
Bender laughed as he remarked, "This town, respectable? Ha, ha, ha! This town is full of freaks, geeks, jackals, imbeciles, weirdoes, drunks, and other crazy things and if I remember correctly, respectable towns don't normally suffered from crazy butt disaster and what not. Like what happen last week."

**Cutaway Gag**

The town is overrun with Heartless, Nobodies and other monsters. Ben 10 and Timmy are hiding behind a fallen tree while a dragon and a koopa were fighting.  
"Who coulda thought that all this trouble got started because we wanted to see who would win in a fight between Bowser and Pete the dragon?" asked Timmy in disbelief.  
"Well this can't get any worse." said Ben 10 with a sigh. Just then a loud robotic roar is heard.  
"What the heck is that?"  
Ben and Timmy look over a fence, making the former look shocked as he exclaimed, "Oh you got to be kidding me!"  
On the horizon a bunch of robot dinosaurs are being rode by a Decepticon toward town.  
"Death to the infidels." roared Megatron evill planning on destruction and the whatnot.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Well I'm trying to make this town a great one instead of wasting my time with sins." Kaiba snapped angrily at Bender.  
"Go flush yourself you high and mighty nerd." said Bender rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"Anyway, are we going to let a moron like Peter Griffin," Kaiba said ignoring Bender as he unknowingly grabbed Mokuba and shake his brother like mad. "poison the minds of our children some more?!"  
The crowd gasps. They don't want that to happen! Some of Yosemite Sam's gang members covered the ears of the younger ones in the group.  
"No! Not the kids!" exclaimed Taz in horror as Yosemite Sam and his group got into the crowd.  
"That's right! When Peter tells our children about any worlds beyond the town, he is going to make them end up questioning authority which leads to defiance and anarchy!" yelled Kaiba getting the crowd riled up some more.  
"The varmint must pay!" yelled Yosemite Sam as he gets his guns out and shoot into the air like mad.  
"It's that speck, it's the one to blame for this!" Jojo yelled angrily.  
"We got to do something!" Ned said in agreement.  
"For the kids!" agreed Sally some more. The crowd knew that Kaiba and the McDodds are right. They got to stop this problem at its core.  
Malina walk on the scene and looks annoyed at Kaiba as she said, "I cannot believe you are wasting not only your time but the entire town's time with this stupid thing. What you're really doing is trying to take a clover from a nice (but stupid) man, try to convice him to give up his imagination. You are nothing but a cold jerk and I have lost all respect for you."

Scene change to Pacha's hut as Malina fell through the roof much to the surprise of the man and his family inside.  
"What happen?" asked Pacha surprised.  
"To put it simply...do not tick off Kaiba," said Malina with a groan. Especially when Kaiba himself got a cyborg for a bodyguard.

"Now as I was saying," Kaiba begins to say to the newy formed angry mob while Timmy, Trixie, and Cleveland Brown Jr. are worried for their teacher Peter. "Are we going to let that fat man of a troublemaker get away with what he's doing?!"  
"NO!" yelled the mob angrily, all riled up to get Peter now.  
"Then he has spoken." Adam West said in determination. "Go after him now!"  
The crowd yelled in agreement as they left town hall to go looking for Peter. Joe, Cleveland Brown Sr. and Quagmire are watching the mob look for Peter.  
"I have not seen a mob of this size hunt Peter since he accidentally spill pig droppings into the lake." Joe said shaking his head in concern.

**Cutaway Gag**

"Peter, IT WAS YOU! YOU SINGLE HANDLY KILLED THIS TOWN AGAIN!" Lois yelled at her husband as she found out what Peter did back at their home in Quahog.  
"Wow I must be really getting good." Peter said dumbstruck and amazed.  
"Just to remind you, this station does not endorse vigilante justice. Unless it get results, which it will." said Chet Ubetcha on the TV. Next to him, a picture of Peter appears with an X on him and under it is a sign blinking 'get him'.  
"You didn't listen to me after I warn you." Lois said angrily at Peter.  
"First of all, I never listen to you and second no one watch this show." Peter assured Lois. Or so he thought but then the man noticed something glowing outside the house. Hey, what's that evil looking glow in the distant?"  
Outside it is an very, very, very, very, very, very large anger mob chanting, "Kill, kill, kill." The mob is passing the house.  
"Hey those idiots don't know where we live." Peter laugh as he points at the mob unknowingly passing the Griffin house.  
"Hey you idiots. The fat man lives here." Stewie yelled to the mob hoping to see Peter get the crud beaten out of him.  
The mob turn toward the Griffin house chanting, "We want Peter."  
"Oh crap." Peter yelped in alarm as he realized that he himself is in for it now.  
Meg run in and cried angrily as she uselessly hit Peter on the stomach yelling, "You monster, you monster!"  
"Hey, Meg has seen the news."  
"Meg, we have bigger things to worry about." Lois said in concern, knowing that this will have to wait for now.  
"But I'm so angry." said Meg angrily and frustrated at the same time.  
"There's a place and time for anger and this is not the time or the place." Brian said trying to calm the girl down. Sure enough, it works.  
"OK."  
Lois frowns at Peter, knowing that her husband will have to do what must be done as she said, "Peter, you have to go out there, face that mob, apologize your butt off and beg them to spare your family."  
"I would but I'm too afraid that they try to hurt you." Peter said covering up that why he doesn't want to go out there.  
"No we won't, we just want Peter!" yelled Sokka from outside as he somehow heard what Peter just said.  
"YEAH!" yelled the mob in agreement.  
"Ok but they might kill Mr. Blik." said Peter nervously.  
"I''M PART OF THE MOB," Mr. Blik yelled from outside as well.

**End Cutaway Gag**

The Griffins are almost to the mountain. Soon they will get to that cave and put the speck on a place where it will be safe. All will be well again, right? Peter grins as the sun is coming up. Just then, they spotted a familiar dog running madly towards them. Weird, the way he ran sounds loudly.  
"Oh hey! Brian! Look, I said 100 percent, okay?" Peter insisted, thinking that Brian is trying to talk the group out of saving the speck again.  
"Peter!" yelled Brian frantically. He got to warn them and quickly!  
"Pick up your feet. You sound like a volcano the way you run."  
"It's not me!"  
Unfortunately Brian is right as an angry mob appear after him. Lois, Chris, Meg, and Stewie look worried as they don't like the look on the mob's faces.  
"Oh right, one of your typical angry mobs." said Peter not worried at first. "Hey sorry, Brian, thought you were the one making all...that...uh...  
"AHHH! An angry mob! And they got torches and pitchforks!" exclaimed Chris horrified as the group sees the mob with the typical mob stuff. Brian meanwhile tripped and fell to the ground while the mob passed him.  
"There's the varmint!" yelled Yosemite Sam angrily as he points at Peter.  
Wile E. Coyote held up a sign that yelled out, "Get him!"  
Kaiba and the McDodds got on a rock to see better as the angry mob continued charging at Peter.  
"Rope him up!" yelled Elmer angrily.  
"Cage him and locked him in an asylum!" agreed Sylvester in agreement.  
"All in favor of running off like cowards, say aye!" said Stewie terrified.  
"AYE!" yelled the Griffins as they run off with the crowd chasing them. Lois, Meg, Chris, and Stewie managed to escape but Peter finds himself surrounded by the angry mob made up of the Quahog townspeople. It looks like he's done for.  
"All right, stop!" exclaimed Kaiba as the crowd stopped but kept their eyes on Peter who looks nervously while he holds the speck on a clover.  
"Hey, uh, guys. Good to see you...all at once." said Peter nervously. "Biggest mob since what happened recently before. Hee hee."  
"Peter, Peter, Peter. I try to warn you but you just dug your own grave, fatso. All this insanity over a silly little flower."  
"It's a speck, Kaiba."  
"Whatever. Anyway, it's really silly about having you rope up and locked up, and you get the idea. However, while it seems logical for this angry mob to do that to you and add more trouble for you, I can make it go away." said Kaiba with a smirk. Yosemite Sam and his men looks confused. They wanted so much to rope and locked up Peter and yet the Vice Mayor seem to suggest otherwise?  
"Really? Wait, what's the catch?" asked Peter in concern as his family, joined by Brian, watch from nearby in concern. They don't like where this is going either.  
"Oh, it's simple. All you gotta do is admit to everyone that there are no people," Kaiba points at the flower as he continued, "living on that little speck. Admit you were wrong and I was the one in the right all this time. Do it and everything can go back to normal just like that."  
"Well, what's close to normal in this town anyway," Mr. Blik said under his breath.  
"Of course, defy me and refuse, well, you will be facing a long time in Quahog's asylum after this, I guaranteed it."  
Yosemite Sam and his boys brought a cage down and push it closer towards Peter. The man looks worried. If he keeps saying that Cartoonville is on a speck, which is true, then he is going to get locked up or worst. If Peter admits he is wrong...  
"I have to say its true, right?" asked Peter worried as Kaiba smirked while nodding. The family is worried knowing that the head of the Griffin clan has a tough choice to make.  
Either way, it spells disaster for Cartoonville.

Author's note  
Oh no! Cartoonville is in danger of being destroyed while Peter is in danger of being locked up forever! It's up to Jake and the people to prove to the disbelievers of Quahog that there is life on the speck. But when all else fails, only one person who hasn't spoken yet will saved them all.

Peter: Oh, I hope to goodness that it happens soon.

Me: Anyway, the last chapter is coming up so don't miss it!

References time! Time to check for the references, folks!


	10. Chapter 10: The Voice To Saved All

Author's note  
Okay, this is the last chapter of this story. The fate of Peter and Cartoonville is here. I am going to use the last few suggestions given to me. Things are going to get intense so read on, fans!

**Chapter 10: The Voice To Saved All**

Peter is in a major fix: should he admit that he's wrong or get roped and caged by the angry mob? Either way, Cartoonville is destroyed. The man looked at the clover and speck, then look seriously at everyone.  
"All right, listen, everyone, you can do whatever you want, rope me, cage, whatever. But trust me, there are people living on this speck and they got a mayor who has 96 daughters and one son named Roxas and they all share the same bathroom, whatever that is!" Peter said to everyone, including the disbelievers.  
"It's a place to do your business in." Grievous said dryly though Peter's speech appears to be touching most of the crowd so far.  
"Even though you can't hear or see them at all...a person's a person, no matter how small."  
Timon is about to eat a bug that he found but he hears Peter's speech and felt sorry for the bug, wondering if he should just let it go.  
"Awwww..." said the crowd touched by the speech.  
"Well, for a stupid guy who gets into trouble, he makes some touching speeches." said Stewie. Even he is touched by what his idiot of a father just said.  
"Wow, I got to admit, that was beautiful, Peter." said Kaiba wiping a tear off his face. Just then he looks seriously before snapping, "Didn't work! Now admit you are lying or you are going to the monkey house forever!"  
"...yeah, well...at least I'm not adopted." Peter snapped at Kaiba in annoyance.  
"...what did you just say?!"  
Peter smirked smugly as he remarked, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I touch a nerve? Why don't you run home and cry to mommy? Oh, that's right; you don't have one!"  
"Griffin, I respect you by the fact that you are putting your behind on the line for your beliefs, but if you continue to act like a petulant child, then-" Kaiba begins to say getting annoyed by what Peter just said.  
Peter ignored Kaiba as he speaks to him mockingly in high-pitch, "Hey, everybody, look at me! I'm Seto Kaiba! I've got a dragon fetish and I sound like Brock from Pokemon! Screw the rules, I'm in love with Nurse Joy!"  
Everyone begins to laugh hysterically at his, while Kaiba goes red in the face.  
"THAT'S IT, GRIFFIN!! YOU ARE FINISHED!! ROPE THE IDIOT AND CAGE HIM!!" yelled Kaiba furiously. Yosemite Sam and his goons smirk cruelly at Peter who yelps in alarm. "Burn that speck into a pot of boiling acidic oil!"  
Timon shrugs as he eats the bug while the mob, not wanting to get on Kaiba's bad side and coming to whatever senses they just said, advanced on Peter.

The commotion up above is heard by the people in Cartoonville who gasped in horror as they realized what is about to happen.  
"Not good, dawg! They don't believe we're here." said Jake in alarm.  
"Oh no!" cried Cream in worry.  
"We're dead, man! Game over, man, game over!" exclaimed Spud frantically until Jake slaps him a few times.  
"Calm down, it's not over yet!" Jake then rush to the top of the balcony and yelled out, "We got to make a lot of noise, lots of it!"  
"LIKE THIS?!" yelled Loud Kiddington enough for the crowd to hear him.  
"Shut up, you idiot!" Alan snapped at his foster brother in annoyance.  
"No, what he's doing is good!" Danny said quickly.  
"Right, we got to make a loud noise and in a hurry!" agreed June with a nod.  
"But how are we going to do it?" asked T.W. in concern. Time is running out for Cartoonville!  
"Say this: we are here, we are here, we are here!" exclaimed Jake motioning to the crowd.  
"We are here, we are here, we are here!" said the males in the crowd as loud as they could.  
"We are here, we are here, we are here!" The females exclaimed all at once.  
"Come on, if you want to redeem yourselves, chant along!" Shadow snapped at Fudge and the council.  
"Everyone!" exclaimed Spud to the crowd and soon everyone, including the group, begins to chant the same thing  
"We are here, we are here, we are here!" exclaimed the crowd at once.

At the mountains, things got bad as Nasty and Cottontail brought a boiling pot of acidic oil into the clearing and place it down. Some of the oil landed on a flower, destroying it instantly.  
"Oh crud," Peter yelped in horror, knowing that Cartoonville is near.  
"Grievous, Yosemite Sam, make sure no one tried to help the lardball!" Kaiba ordered Grievous and Yosemite Sam as the two then blocked the Griffins and anyone else from helping Peter.  
"Hey, let us through!" protested Cleveland Brown Jr. trying to get through Grievous to no prevail.  
"You don't know what you're doing!" agreed Meg in concern.  
"Stop this foolishness at once!" yelled Stewie though most of the crowd just ignored him.  
"Peter, I will make sure you will learn not to make up stories about people living on specks!" Kaiba said as if going on the brink of madness.  
"Wait, listen!" protested Peter as he hears the people of Cartoonville yelling on the clover and held it close for anyone near, "They're on it."  
Beaky Buzzard lean closer to the clover but then shrugged as he couldn't hear anything. That is enough for the mob to advanced on Peter planning to cage and roped the fat man.  
"Rope him!" yelled Sokka madly.  
"Cage the idiot in a cage!" exclaimed Mort Goldman nervously.  
Soon Peter yelped as the mob is ganging on him hard. They can't hear the people of Cartoonville at all!  
"Jake, it is not working. I can hear you but their ears can't! You gotta keep trying!" Peter exclaimed to the Mayor of Cartoonville in concern.

Spud say, "This is terrible! They're not hearing us and we're gonna died by people who think _Phantom Menace_ is better than _Clone Wars_...which it isn't."  
"Spud, now is not the time to decide which Star Wars film is better!!" Li said in exasperation  
"We got to be more louder, everyone!" yelled Lilo to the crowd seriously along with the rest of her group.  
"Every Cartoon got to make noise, big time!" agreed Cream quickly.  
"Hurry and everyone don't leave out!" yelled June in agreement. Soon the folks begin to get the megaphones and noise makers and use them like mad.  
"WE ARE HERE, WE ARE HERE!" yelled everyone like mad trying to get the people above's attention.  
Jake noticed his son Roxas looking determined as he, along with Darry and Kaylee who just joined him, run off.  
"Roxas? Where are you going?" asked Jake in concern. Something is up with his son. "We need every voice! ROXAS!"

Peter finds himself trapped as Yosemite Sam and his goons are flying or running with rope, tying the fat man down.  
Carter Pewterschmidt, Lois's father, comment, "This idiot has been deserving this for a long time. We should have locked him up and thrown away the key years ago. I'm just sorry his family has to go down with him. Well, except MAYBE that megalomaniac bird-boy. I'm not too sorry HE has to go down as well, since it would probably be for the good of the world."  
"Gah! You got to make a lot of noise down there or you will all be destroyed with me locked up and tortured!" Peter yelled to the people of Cartoonville in concern.

"Kids, weega know what weega said in the past about you making noises and such, but this time, do not hesitated to do so!" Stitch said to his kids in concern.  
"Id! Make a lot of chaos, noises, anything! Just do your part!" Angel agreed.  
"ALL RIGHT! About time too!" laughed Stitch Jr. madly as he and his siblings Ryan, Sid, Dino, Kooky, Salina, Morton and Kevin caused a lot of their pranks and such. It may be a crazy idea but any noises help! Meanwhile their parents get a big drum and bang on it as hard as they can.

_"The gang grabbed the tum-tums and started to smack it"_

Eddy yelled out while more of the Cartoons played some instruments.

_"All over Cartoonville, they whooped up a racket."_

Danny lend his 'Ghost Wail' to the effort (magnified by a big megaphone yet), though even that still proves to be not enough to be heard. The halfa does his best while more citizens make a lot of noises like mad.

_"They rattled tin kettles, they beat on brass pans,__  
__On garbage pale tops, and old cranberry cans.__  
__They blew on bazookas and blasted great toots,__  
__Azloopa and Oompas and flutes."_

More of the citizens played as loud as they can while Linus play a flute as hard as he can. This goes out throughout Cartoonville as they make noises and chant in hopes for the misbelieving people above can finally hear them.  
"That should work." Jake said hopefully before speaking into the horn. "Please tell me they can hear us now!"

Peter struggled as hard as he can while keeping his hold on the clover. He hopes that the people could hear that and not be ignorant!  
"Wait, can you hear that? Listen please! It's the most beautiful sound ever!" insisted Peter showing the clover to Nasty.  
"Uhhh...I hear nothing." said Nasty with a shrug. The mob shouts even loudly as Peter finds himself being pulled towards the cage ready for him to be locked up in before being taken to the asylum forever!  
"No good! They can't hear you! Keep trying, Cartoonville!" Peter called out to the town. He then struggled trying to do his best to stop from getting pulled into the cage. "They ain't taking me without a fight!"  
Peter pulled as hard as he can in an attempt to escape the ropes but Yosemite Sam's gang are stronger than he is as he is getting pulled in.  
"Jake, are you sure that every Cartoon down in Cartoonville is trying?" asked Peter frantically to Jake in concern. Any minute now, it will all be over!

Jake looked around. Everyone in Cartoonville is making as much noises as they can! Who isn't helping out in the effort? Then he realized something: Roxas, Darry, and Kaylee aren't in the crowd! Where are they? Jake runs out of the place and to Betty who is making noises below with the others.  
"Betty! Where are Roxas, Darry and Kaylee?" Jake asked his wife worried knowing that the three kids are needed.  
"At the abandoned Observatory Tower. They like to go there a lot." Betty said wondering why her husband is asking about that.  
"No problem. Just make sure everyone else keeps making noise, okay?"  
Jake finds off in a hurry as Betty nodded while she kept making the noises herself. The half dragon runs/flies as fast as he could and arrived at the observatory itself. He got to find his son and his friends and fast!

Peter kept on struggling before he is put into the cage itself. The opening of the thing begins to close hitting him in the progress.  
"Aw, geez! I got a limit, people!" Peter exclaimed to the angry mob in annoyance as he tried his best to stop the door from closing.

Jake got into the sling and pulled the lever, sending the mayor screaming towards the doorway and hitting it with a thud. Apparently, he has fired too high but Jake got there nevertheless.

With Peter caged up, Yosemiite Sam's goons try to get the clover away from him while poking him with their weapons and such. Also the door is trying its best to close all the way.  
"Hey, watch it! These clothes were a gift!" yelled Peter yelping in alarm, "Ouch, geez! I said I was sorry!"

Jake tried to open the door to the observatory but the thing appears to be invulnerable to even his dragon strength. Just then he sees the small door opened nearby.  
"Oh, right." said the mayor sheepishly as he used that to get in. Upon entering, Jake got a surprising sight.  
The whole observatory is filled with a lot of instruments and noise making toys. Heck, they all look custom made or something!  
"Well, I'd be. What is this place?" asked Jake in amazement. He hasn't seen anything like it before! The mayor then spotted Roxas, Darry and Kaylee working hard on something nearby. "Roxas?"  
"Oh, uncle Jake!" said Darry and Kaylee at once as they, along with Roxas, turn and see him.  
"Did you build all this?"  
Roxas gave a smile to his dad, the first one he did in years, and quickly push a few buttons resulting in a lot of noise makers to be activated instantly. As Roxas goes through the devices, toy and such while going towards his father, Jake watch as the devices came to alive, with huge rubber band balls bouncing on the drums like mad.  
Roxas bounced on a drum causing him to go up and land near his dad right in a bucket.  
"Roxas..." said Jake amazed as Darry and Kaylee quickly got into the bucket with Roxas. Without any reason to think, the mayor grabbed his son by the hand. The boy then pulls on a lever causing the bucket to rise up, pulling the four right up to the doors of the observatory which open up.  
Everyone else in Cartoonville look amazed as the noises from the stuff inside the observatory begin to join with the other noises like mad. That is sure to be enough to prove to the people of Quahog that there are people living on a speck! The noises and the chanting kept going as Jake and the kids left the observatory in a hurry to join the others.  
Unfortunately, it appears that no matter how loud the people of Cartoonville is, the noise is having trouble getting through the speck world clouds covering the town.

"No!" yelled Peter as he tried to get out to no prevail. Soon the man find himself shoved down as the cage is closed all the way, locking Peter in. To make matters worse, as the mob chattered on, Kaiba came over and grabs the clover, determined to destroy it once and for all. Peter in worried weep, "You are making a mistake! Stop..."  
Despite this, Kaiba ignored Peter as he shows the clover he is going to destroy making the crowd cheer. Soon this nightmare made by Peter is going to come to an end! Quagmire, Cleveland Sr., Joe and the students tried to plead to Kaiba not to boil the speck in acidic oil.  
"Hah, there's nothing to stop Kaiba from taking care of that flower and getting rid of Peter by sending him to a asylum." exclaimed Grievous in amusement.  
"That's it, you pick on my friend for his imagination and torture him for it, well NO MORE." Joe said.  
"Oh yeah, and what will you-" Yosemite Sam began to say but was stopped as Joe wheeled over and began to beat him and Grievous up, but was stuck in the fight so he couldn't stop Kaiba from what he's doing.  
"Uh, Seto? You sure this is..." Mokuba begins to say to his brother, unsure that this is the right thing to do.  
"Quiet, Mokuba! This doesn't concern you, now move!" snapped Kaiba as he moved his little brother aside and headed over to the waiting boiling pot. The Duelist is going to end this thing once and for all!

In Cartoonville, Jake in his dragon form flies over to the hall with Roxas, Darry and Kaylee on his best as the town kept on making noises and shouting. Once they landed, the kids got off the mayor's back as he changed back.  
"Everyone, don't stop!" exclaimed Jake to everyone as he and the kids run into the hall. Betty smiled as she kept on making the noises.  
The mayor return to where some of the gang still up on the balcony and seeing everyone in town making noises.  
"Keep it up, this is going to work!" Spud called out to everyone frantically as more chanting and noises are heard.  
"Peter, tell us! Can they hear us?" Shadow called into the horn hoping that it will work.

Unfortunately, no matter how much the people of Cartoonville has tried, nothing has gone through the clouds and now, much to the Griffins' horror, Kaiba is heading towards the pot, intending on dropping the clover into the thing.  
"NOOOO!!" exclaimed the Griffins in horror.

Everyone in Caretoonville gasp in fear. No one above besides the Griffins can hear them! It's all over. Their world is doomed and they will all be dead. What a terrible way to end their lives!  
"Roxas, son, I promised, no matter what happens, I couldn't ask for a better son." Jake said with a sigh as he hugs his son, believing that it will be the last time for him to do so.  
Roxas smiled to his father but then he spotted the horn that is used to projected Peter's voice. He got an idea, hopefully this one can saved them all. The son of Jake grabs the horn right off and runs towards the stairs going up.  
"Hey, where is he going?" Li asked surprised wondering where Roxas is going with the horn.  
"Roxas?" asked Jake surprised as he followed his son wondering where Roxas is up to.  
"I have a feeling what Roxas is doing. Everyone, keep on doing it!" Shadow exclaimed to the crowd below.  
"Id! You can do it! Keep going!" Stitch encouraged the people of Cartoonville. The people did not hesitated to do what Jake's friends has told them to as they kept on their chanting and noise making.

Up above, Kaiba smirks as he is almost to the pot. The crowd cheers wildly as they want the Vice Mayor to end it already.  
"NOOOO!!!" yelled Peter as he tried to reach out futilely from his cage. The Duelist is now towards the pot as he is about to drop both the clover and the speck over the pot.  
"Just drop it and get it over with, Kaiba." Ned said anxiously as he wants this over with already.

Roxas kept running up the stairs with Jake following until the two arrived at top of the hall. What is Roxas up to?

Kaiba smirked as he finally let go of the clever and watch as it fall to its waiting doom in acidic oil.  
"Noooo!" cried Peter in horror as he gets ready for the end of Cartoonville for real!  
"Oh no, nothing can saved Cartoonville now." said Meg worried.

Roxas quickly climb up the top pole that is on the top of the building and gets ready to do it. The boy breathed deeply and does the one thing he has never done until now.  
Roxas yelled...right through the horn, "YOOOOOOOOP!!" Soon that noise come flying towards the sky and right at the speck clouds above. It was too much for the clouds to take as the things finally burst allowing the noise to get through, "YOOOOOOOOP!!"

Suddenly something unexpected happen in the mountains above: Mokuba quickly snatched the clover before it landed in the acidic oil in the nick of time, much to the shock and surprise of everyone else watching.  
"No, wait! Listen! Seto, everyone, I hear it!" said Mokuba in amazement. And what do you know? Soon everyone in the mob heard the noise much to their shock and surprise. They can hear it, they actually can! "There is! There really is someone down there!"  
"Why do I find that line familiar?" asked Stewie. This new discovery was enough to shock Kaiba as he hears the noises from Cartoonville for the first time ever much to the happiness of the Griffins.

_"And with that yoop, that one small extra yoop, put it over."_

Adam West, shocked and amazed that there are people living on a speck after all, yelled out, "Release Peter Griffin at once!"  
Sure enough, the cage opened up as Peter finally got out, finally released much to Lois's relief.

_"All the little Cartoon noises bursted out of the clover."_

"Are you sure? I..." Sylvester begins to say in confusion. Suddenly the noise ended up being very nearly unbearable (partially due to the effects of that magnified Ghost Wail earlier), "Sufferin' succotash! I hear it too!"  
"So do we!" said the rest of Yosemite Sam's gang in amazement.  
"Holy flipping cow, we almost destroy a tiny civilization just like ourselves." Ned said in shock.  
"Hurting Peter and his family is one thing but murdering million of innocent people, who are like cousins. That's just wrong, we become monsters." Sally said in guilt.  
"I feel like killing myself." said Jojo guilt ridden himself.  
"Mokuba, Mokuba, give me the clover, give me that clover now." Kaiba said worried as he tried to seize the clover from his brother. He himself is even a fool out of!  
"No!" yelled Mokuba with a frown as he runs from Kaiba.  
"Mokuba, get back here! Now!"  
"No, Seto. Enough is enough. I can't deal with the madness you brought upon yourself anymore."  
Kaiba looks worried as he said, "But, but, but...Ned, Sally, Ned! Do something!"  
"Yeah. That is what we shoulda done in the first place. Come on, Mokuba." said Ned sternly as he, Sally, and Jojo left with Mokuba.  
"I have to agree. People are on that speck, Kaiba, and you hear it so don't deny it." Adam West said to the Vice Mayor sternly. The McDodds and Mokuba walk towards the Griffins with the speck on the clover in hand.  
"Uh, if any of Yosemite Sam's goons are still here, get that clover!" Kaiba said to Yosemite Sam's goons (Sam is busy right now) but the Looney Tunes just frown at him.  
"That isn't so lovely. The Earthling is right, enough is enough." said Marvin the Martian with a frown.  
Wile E. Coyote holds up a sign that said, 'We may be Looney Tunes that caused chaos and such but even we got to draw a line at killing innocent people.' Soon Sam's goons moved aside to allow the McDodds and Mokuba to pass so that they can go to the waiting Griffins.  
"Come on, anyone! Take it from Mokuba, please!" said Kaiba worried but everyone else, including Peter's students, frowns at him. They almost committed murder thanks to the Vice Mayor and now, they including Mayor Adam West don't seem to be listening to him anymore.  
"Here you go, Mr. Griffin." Mokuba said as he gave the Peter who smiled happily upon reaching him.  
"Yeah, all right! Jake, you did it, you did it!" Peter exclaimed to the people of Cartoonville happily.

Once Roxas put the horn back (and after everyone realized that Cartoonville is still standing), Jake and his friends heard what Peter just said. The mayor and Roxas headed to the balcony as Jake exclaimed, "Everyone, we did it!"  
The crowd cheered happily. They did it, they have finally got through and saved their town! Cartoonville has faced the blink of death and now it is saved.  
"Oh yeah!' laughed Fu Dog as he rose his hand hoping that someone could high five him. Stitch's Kids grin as they do so along with the Teen Titans, Bart and Lisa Simpson.  
"Roxas, way to go," Jake said as he smiled at his son happily while he held the hand of the one who has saved them all. Everyone soon cheer but not just for Roxas.  
"Way to go, Mr. Mayor!" Danny Cat laughed happily.  
"Oh man, at times like this, I'm glad to be working under you, Jake." Spud said grinning at the mayor while shedding a tear a bit.  
"Dad, you are one of the greats." said Roxas with a smile. It's true, Jake has finally regain the full respect and support of everyone in Cartoonville. And this time, the half dragon is going to make sure it stays. Jake has finally became one of the great mayors that town will ever see.  
"We all are." said Jake as he hugged his son and friends while Darry and Kaylee hugged Danny and June as they giggled happily.

Everyone of Quahog cheered happily as Peter hold the clover proudly and look at everyone gathering around him. Well, almost one."  
"Hey, hey, calm down, everyone. Easy. Oh, hey guy in the bowler hat!" Peter said as he sees someone. This made the crowd gasp in fear.  
"Oh no, I hope it's not the Bowler Hat Guy who attack us before!" complained Stewie in annoyance.  
Meg says, "See the bright side; if we were the Avatar Gang, we would be dealing with a guy who blasts you with a freaky third eye."  
The crowd turned but to their relief, it isn't the Bowler Hat Guy at all. It is the robot Mr. Watson who is holding a plate of cookies saying, "Pardon me for the interruption but does anyone want some cookies?"  
"Oh, it's just the good guy in the bowler hat." said Lois sheepishly.  
"I probably couldn't, but..." Peter begins to say as he takes a cookie while he chuckled a bit. Just then he noticed a familiar figure, lonely and dejected nearby, looking away sadly. It's Kaiba.  
Peter knew why Kaiba is feeling like that. The Vice Mayor is humilitated and ashamed that he almost killed a civilization just because he refused to admit that they exist, that Kaiba will go to extreme measures to get rid of the speck without realizing the truth until now.  
With a sign, Peter goes over to him and taps Kaiba on the shoulder while saying, "Hey Kaiba." The Duelist turned slightly to him expecting a 'I told you so' from the fat man but to his surprise, Peter is giving him the cookie.  
"Peter, you mean after what I put you and your family through, the trouble and the dangers, you still have the heart to forgive me?" Kaiba asked Peter in disbelief. The Duelist takes the cookie while he smiled at the man who smiled back.  
"Aw, heck, why not? You were going what you thought was right anyway. Who could not forgive a man for thinking he's doing the right thing, eh?"  
"Thank you so very much, I guess I misjudge you."  
"No problem and it is in the script after all."  
"And as soon as this parody over, you two will never have to see each other again." said Stewie rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"We're also sorry for what we put you, your family and Cartoonville through, especially since we went through the same thing." said Ned sheepishly feeling bad for everything as well.  
"Sure I forgive you too." Peter said to Ned with a grin.  
"And for the record, we had nothing to do with your car being broke." Brian said to the McDodds. This time, they believe it.  
"Ok but what did happen to our car?" asked Jojo puzzled. If the Griffins didn't mess with their car, then who did?  
Cosmo, aka Timmy's fairy, said stupidly, "Oh I remember that I took it out for a joy ride but I can't remember what happen after that." The Whos look him with angry eyes making Cosmo nervous as he flew away.  
"Can we get him now?"  
"Not today, we have other things to do, but we'd make to hire someone to deal with him later." said Ned, now that the truth is discovered and the problem with the Griffins is finally put behind them, so to speak.  
Kaiba smiled as he gets an umbrella and use it to cover the speck to keep it safe from the sun, making him and Peter grin a bit.

"Oh, that is so touching." said the Bowler Hat Guy as he and Doris are a few feet away, touched by all this. "I am so messed up and emotional...I feel like crying."  
Doris yelps as she flies off her friend's head to avoid the crying from her stupid friend.

"Wow Peter, I guess I was wrong." said Kaiba with a smile once more. "Peter, I am deeply sorry for what I have to put you and your family through."  
"And," Mokuba insisted as he motions to the speck with Cartoonville on it.  
"And I also apologize to the people who live on the little speck. It take a big man to admit that he is wrong and also take a big man to be humble and when he is right. I hope you can..."  
"Brian you got it?" Peter said to Brian who is holding a camera, filming what Kaiba just said.  
"I got it." Brian said in confirmation.  
"So now that I'm right I just got a few things to say. Uh YEAH, IN YOUR STINKING FACE, STINK WADS. I WAS RIGHT, I WAS RIGHT."  
Peter is dancing like a fool while Kaiba groan, "Of course, what did I expect from a man like Peter?"  
"Well, folks, I got a lot of people to thank for making all this possible." laughed Peter as he stopped dancing while his wife came over to hug her husband happily, "First off, my family, students, and friends who supported me all the way."  
"Man am I glad you'er not going to the nut-house." Quagmire said.  
"Yeah and sorry we didn't help earlier." Cleveland Sr. said.  
"That's alright fellows." Peter said then he turn to look at Joe. "Hey Joe, nice new mechanicles legs."  
"Yeah and that cowboy hat really looks cool on you." Chris said  
"Thanks guys". Joe said as it reveal that he's now standing cause he tooks Grievous's legs and stole Yosemite Sam's hat.

The panel then zooms to the beaten up Yosemite and a legless Grievous in Joe's old wheelchair with Grievous saying, "I really gotta stop playing villains roles."

"Also, the good and the bad people of the town of Quahog Anew and anyone else who put me in a cage and poking me with stuff," Peter said preferring to Yosemite Sam's goons and the then angry mob.  
"That's us. Hee hee." laughed Taz happily.  
Peter looks at Brian who is eating a cookie as a man continued, "My pal Brian for being the only one, besides my family, who stood by me. Okay, not exactly by me but he is in the bushes giving me good thoughts. What can I say? He's a dog."  
"Peter, you are one heck of a warrior poet." Brian said to Peter as he held up the cookie while smiling.  
"And of course, Mayor Jake of Cartoonville and his friends..."

"Who believed in from the very start," Peter's voice said the horn as Jake and his friends smiled happily at him.  
"Oh man, this has been so much fun. We are going to miss you, Peter." said Jake sadly to Peter. Sadly, it's true. Soon the speck will be taken to the sunflower in the cave of Mount Nool where the town will finally part from the fat man. Even the Griffins chuckled sadly at this truth.  
"What are we going to do without you or your family, Peter?" Roxas said to Peter worried. He may not have talk to the man much but already, the boy feels like he's letting go of a friend.

"Oh, not a problem. We will still be around to visit a lot." Peter explained to Roxas with a grin.  
"He got it. And you know why?" Lois asked with a smile. Peter then held the Tangs as he begins to sing.

Peter: _**And even as I wander,**__**  
**__**I'm keeping you in sight.**_

Stewie groan and ask himself, "Why is it that hearing that song gives me inappropriate images that can't be specifically mentioned in a G-rated fan fiction?"  
Brian answers, "I warned you not to watch that episode of 'South Park'."  
Stewie responds back, "I wanted ammunition to use against that loud-mouthed fat kid in the red coat and blue hat. If they can rip on our show, we should be able to rip on THEIRS. But we need to KNOW the show before we can rip on it."

In Cartoonville, Jake chuckled as he continues the song.

Jake: _**You're a candle in the window,**_

Betty: _**On a cold, dark winter's night.**_

"Oh yeah, beautiful metaphor," Jake said to Betty who smiled back at him.

The screen now spilt into place as Peter and Jake sang while acting like the split was keeping them apart.

Both: _**And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**_

"Wow, too high, even for me." said Peter sheepishly as he, Lois, Chris and Meg danced while singing.

Griffins: _**Baby, I can't fight this **_(with Kaiba and Mrs. Tang) _**feeling anymore.**_

Nasty: _**I've forgotten what I started fighting for.**_

Big Fat Baby Girl begins to sigh happily as she suddenly floated up into the sky like a balloon. Brian held the clover with the speck on it while singing to it.

Brian: _**And if I have to crawl upon the floor,**_

Cream: _**Crawl upon the floor**_

Bowler Hat Guy: _**Come crashing through your door,**_

McDodds: _**Come crashing through your door**_

Soon all of Cartoonville, with couples hugging each other, sang at once.

All: _**Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.**_

Roxas: _**I can't fight this feeling anymore.**_

Roxas sang the 'anymore' part long while Betty happily. The couples kiss each other in Cartoonville and above. Above, Peter and the people of Quahog are heading to Mount Nool to bring the speck to safely at last.

_"And so, all ended well for both Peter and Cartoons,__  
__And for all in the Quahog town, even Duelists, too."_

We now pulled far away from the world as we see that it is also a speck floating in space with other specks as well. Awkward, yes, but it's true.

_"So let that be a lesson to one and to all;__  
__A person is a person, no matter how small."_

We now see a familiar Big Fat Baby Girl giggling happily as she passed by floating in space.

**A while later...**

Meg appears checking up the yellow pages.  
"Acrobats...addictions...ah, here it is! Adoptions," Meg starts reading. "M...we get you a new family; contact Helga Pataki at the number below; warning, this is only for people whose current family is really bad enough to drive Droopy Dog crazy." The girl breaks the fourth wall. "Yep, that's my case. Don't take me wrong; I love my family but sometimes I think Mowgli had a better childhood than me, and he was raised up by wolves."  
Peter appear and said, "Meg don't start that argument, besides that plumber has enough kids anyway and they might have to resort in eating hats. But you may hang out with them and have sleepovers."  
"If we can get into Cartoonville at all, hoo boy."

**10 YEARS LATER**

An older Kaiba is walking by when he see two strange boys working on an even strange looking machine like gate.  
"What on earth are you doing?" Kaiba asked the boys with a frown.  
"Well me and my brother Ferb just found this actual transpace portal and we're fixing it and hoping it will open the portal to Atlantis." Phineas explained to Kaiba.  
"No way!"  
"Actually it could work." Ferb explained to the misbelieving Kaiba. "I just got to fix the wire, repair the generator, and replace the old broken crystal with a new one. Soon it will start working."  
"We will be able to take some of our friends and explore the lost city." Phineas said eagerly.  
"Now listen up, this plan will never work and I..." Kaiba stop and remember what happen the last time he try to convince someone that what they believe in did not exist. He remember what happen what to Peter and Cartoonville. He then said to himself, "You know what? I don't care. I'm just gonna walk. Remember what what happen when you try to stop weird people." He did not want to go through the same humiliation again.

**A week later**

"Brother, I think it's ready. Pull the switch." Ferb said to Phineas as the two get ready to get the portal working.  
Phineas pull the switch. The machine start to glow and a strange blue and yellow portal appear.  
"Cool." said the brothers in amazement.  
A beauty and tall woman came out of the portal and smiled to the two boys as she said, "Thank you, young ones. You have fixed the bridge and connected the worlds again. Now you must help me free my people."  
"We'd love to but first we must get supplies, food, weapons, and most importantly, allies." said Phineas, happy that the portal thing has work.  
Their sister Candace stands by and saw this as she called, "MOM! Phineas and Ferb are trying to save a lost city!"  
"Love you too kids, see you in a week." said the boys and Candace's mother as she and the father left for the week.  
"Grr, even in a parody, they get away with it."  
Kaiba just stand with his mouth wide open, he can't believe those boys were right about the portal.  
An older Stewie walk by as he said slyly, "Wow, look like you dodge a bullet back there."

The End (for real)

Author's note  
Sweet! All right, one of my best stories ever!

Danny: Oh yeah, I definitely agreed.

Kaiba: Don't like that I was the bad guy in this parody but it's alright.

Peter: Hey, you were a stubborn jerk at times. Get with it.

Kaiba: I already apologized, don't make me take it back!

Me: All right, break it up. I got to say, after all this, it's over. I hope my reviewers enjoy this parody as we do making it.

June: Well, most of us.

Me: I like to thank the reviewers for making this, the people of the actual movie which this story is a parody of, and Dr. Seuss for coming up with the story. For everyone reading...

All: Read and review!


End file.
